SHIELD's Last Attempt
by BlessedMay
Summary: One girl, half tiger, half human struggles through life as a girl who cannot speak. Along the way through life she finds an unexpected surprise.
1. Experiment 345

Prologue

Experiment #345 squirmed uncomfortably when the drugs the scientists had given her started to take effect. Her eyesight went blurry for a moment before she felt the burning sensation start. It started at her toes and then worked its way up. She bit her lip with her naturally sharp teeth when it reached her ankles. They had given her this drug before; she hated it so much. As it gradually worked its way up your body it's burning sensation would increase and by the time it reached your scalp you felt like somebody was holding a blowtorch to your skin while simultaneously sticking needles into your eyeballs and then poking you over and over again. No matter how many times they injected it into her system it always burned like hell. When the burning hit her neck she was crying uncontrollably, just trying to keep from screaming. When it hit her eyeballs she couldn't resist it anymore; she screamed and screamed and screamed until the feeling was gone.

She collapsed to the floor with relief when it stopped hurting. The scientists took their notes before ordering a guard to drop her into her 'pool'. Her 'pool' was a huge round tub full of freezing cold water that they would occasionally put her into when they gave her drugs. It would calm her nerves and relax her body. She stood up before the guard could pick her up as she always did and let him walk her to the pool. She and the guard had an agreement: he didn't pick her up unless she was too tired to stand and didn't touch her if she said he couldn't, and she wouldn't rip his arms off. They got along pretty well and their agreement was never disrupted. She stumbled as she tried to get into the pool, she hurt so badly. With her eyes she begged him to help her in since she couldn't speak. Since she was created she was never able to speak. The

scientists had thought it was a birth defect until they examined her vocal cords. She was more tiger than human.

That was what her mystery was. Experiment #345 was part tiger, part human. The male donor was mutant since animal sperm wouldn't bind with the female's egg; he

must've had an animal mutation while the mother did not have to be a mutant. When she was created she was given more tiger parts than she had human. She

always looked like a monster to everyone else; she was a freak in their eyes. An experiment.

Chapter 1

Tracy hid in the shadows of the alley way and waited until the men chasing her had passed before deciding it was safe enough to try to go home. She crept silently through back passages and alleyways until she reached the dump apartment that she called home. It was a broken down building that had trashy inhabitants and nobody worked the desk anymore. Entering through a broken window since the front door was barred she entered her home. She walked up the trash filled stairs until she reached the room she called her own. It was the least dirty of all the rooms in the building because she was a very hygienic person. If she could call herself human at all.

Tracy was visibly a mutant. What people nowadays called an extreme mutation. Her whole body was covered in orange and black striped fur, and underneath the fur she had tattoos in the same color. Her eyes were slit like a cats and glowed a bright amber color in the night. She had sharp teeth and claws that she couldn't bring back into her hands like normal cats could. She even had pointed ears like tigers. But what disturbed her and people the most was her tail. It stuck out of her back just above her butt and it was long. If she laid it out against her legs flat it would go down her legs and still drape at least a foot along the floor. To disguise her mutation she wore a trench coat when she went out at dark always, and she found a hat to wear to cover her ears. But sometimes she went without the hat because her long black hair could be pinned up to cover them. She had always struggled with her mutation; she'd been beaten so many times by people just because she was a freak in their eyes.

What disgusted her was the people who had tried to take her to a zoo to be locked up with the other tigers. Tracy had fought her way free, but she couldn't help herself when she had slit a guy's throat when he got too close to her flying claws. For a long time after she couldn't look at herself in her broken mirror. She had killed a man, by accident but still he was dead by her hands. A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. She had already discarded her hat and trench coat so she figured she'd ignore it. The knock came again and she got agitated.

She couldn't speak so she went over to the door and peered into the peep hole. Two people stood on the other side, a short, stocky man with a funky hair style next to a tall woman with short red hair. Tracy wondered if she should let them in when the red haired woman looked straight into her single eye unblinkingly. She stumbled away from the door in surprise, bumping into an end table by accident. She started freaking out when a metal claw stuck through her door knob, the claw withdrawing and the door pushed open, revealing the intruders to her. Jumping to her feet she turned to run to the window. Faster than she thought possible the man's arm shot around her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

"Gentle Wolverine, we don't want to hurt her." The red head's voice was sweet but Tracy didn't want to be fooled. She struggled harder against the man's grasp; she kicked at his legs and scratched at his arms. Amazingly every cut she sliced into him healed back.

"If she'd just stop squirmin'!" The man called Wolverine growled behind her making her still. He was like her. The thought shocked her; she'd never met a person like her before and now holding her in his arms this man could growl like an animal. She looked at him over her shoulder. His face was determined to hold her but surprised she stopped struggling.

"I think you got through Wolverine." The red headed woman whispered. Tracy turned around in the man's arms and looked into his light blue eyes with her amber ones. Questions bounced around in her head; she wanted to ask every single one to the man but she couldn't speak.

"What's your name girl?" The question was directed at her but she only sighed. Tracy wished she could tell her, she wished she could speak at all. But her curse didn't allow that.

The woman came to stand by them now. "What's your name?" Her voice was soft and velvety, kind and gentle, reassuring. But she would never get an answer, this girl couldn't speak. If she only knew.

"She asked ya a question, ya gonna answer or not?" The man's rough voice was raised slightly since he was irritated at her silence but she couldn't help it. She pulled away from them and stood behind her broken couch. Her claws dug into the soft material of the couch as her anger at herself rose. She wished she could speak so badly, just to tell them how badly she wished she could communicate. Tracy opened her mouth to speak but only soft whimpers and whines came out. Closing her mouth tightly she began to cry.

"Hey, it's okay, no need to cry." The woman's voice was worried but she would never understand. She would never understand how much Tracy had suffered just because she couldn't speak. "What's wrong?" She couldn't take it anymore, she roared into the silence of her apartment. She just let it out, she'd been holding it back for so long, it hurt so badly. The short man growled behind her and she turned around to face him. She whimpered and fell into his arms. He caught her without a second thought. Exhausted from the day's travels she fell asleep in the man's arms, unafraid of everything.

O

Logan picked the girl up and held her in his arms. He could feel her suffering; he just wished he knew what was wrong. He had his speculations but he couldn't prove them right until they got her examined. Turning to Jean he motioned to the door.

"We gotta get outa here Red. People are gonna be curious 'bout that roar an' we need ta be outta here by then." She nodded in agreement and they headed out the door and went to where they would meet up with Kurt. Nightcrawler was sitting in a tree in a nearby park waiting for them when they arrived.

"Crawler, take tha girl first; she's unconscious." Logan handed the blue and furry guy the unconscious girl and watched as he disappeared and then quickly returned. He then took Jean and came back for Logan. Once they were all aboard the Blackbird Jean was sitting at the girl's side examining her body for any injuries.

"She's fine Red. I would smell blood if she was hurt." Jean looked at Logan uncertainly.

"But why wouldn't she speak Logan? Something must've damaged her lungs or maybe her throat." Logan grabbed her hands as she tried to continue her inspection.

"Jeanie, just trust me on this one 'kay?"

The rest of the trip was made in silence as Jean kept her watch on the girl and Kurt piloted the plane back to the Xavier Institute. When they landed in the underground garage Logan picked up the girl while Kurt and Jean walked out in front. They all headed to the Professor's office and Jean knocked on the door.

"Come in." The Professor beckoned to them. Entering the room Logan placed the girl down now that she was awake. Her amber eyes surveyed her surroundings and she immediately realized she was not in her house, and it was not safe to be without covering. Her fur was bared to the world and they could see her for what she was: a monster.

"You are not a monster my dear." Her head snapped up towards the man who spoke to her. He had heard her thoughts. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier; I am the headmaster of his school for gifted youngsters." He reached his hand out but she just stared at it. He would run like all the others had once he saw her hands. "You do not have to worry; you are among your own kind here." Tracy just watched him with tired eyes. She so badly wanted to tell him how she wasn't like everybody else, how no matter what she did she'd always be different.

"Something's wrong with her Professor," The red haired lady spoke now. "She can't speak." Tracy whirled at her and slashed her bare arm. She gasped and pulled away as she now had the younger woman growling at her. Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into her chair.

"Relax." He whispered in her ear. And then he did what nobody but she could do--he purred. Tracy relaxed in his grasp and curled into his arms. She was amazed that somebody was like her; he could growl, he could purr, he was perfect. The Professor sat in his chair and observed the scene unfolding before him. It reminded her so much of the scientists. She shivered in remembrance.

"I can read minds young lady, and I want to know why you can't speak." Tracy lifted her head up and peered into the Professor's blue eyes with her own amber ones. She pushed a lock of black hair out of her face before focusing on what the scientists said her problem was. The animal vocal cords, yes that was her problem. That was why she couldn't speak. She gave him the memory of the scientists discussing her problem. He nodded to let her know he understood.

"Thank you." Tracy nodded before cuddling back into Logan's arms.

"So why can't she speak Professor?" The red headed woman's voice was timid now, afraid of Tracy's response. Honestly, she was just too tired to care right now, and way too comfortable.

"Her vocal cords are unlike any other I've ever seen in a human before, Jean. She's very much like an animal." An animal. It rotated around in Tracy's head, bouncing around her mind like a ping pong match.

"So is she animal or human Professor?" Jean's words cut into Tracy's heart and hit directly into her feelings. Oh that woman was gonna get it now. She leapt out of her chair and out of Logan's reach. She growled at the red head now; she had feelings. Tracy roared as loud as she could manage, tears running down her cheeks. She slashed at the woman but the blue man she had not noticed until now grabbed her and pulled her away from Jean. And yet she still roared, she roared and roared until her throat was raw. Oh, how she wished she could speak.

"I think that answer's your question Jean." The Professor's words were cold and clipped. But his anger was not directed at Tracy this time, but at the woman standing in the doorway with cuts on her arms from her vicious thoughts. "She is very much a human Jean; the only thing that stands between her and people thinking she's an animal is the fact that she can't speak. She is a human, and I expect you to treat her like one." Tracy's thoughts began to drift now the adrenaline was gone. She was still so tired. This man was standing up for her; he had spoken for her. He had expressed her heart to the red headed woman who did not understand and put her in her place just because Tracy couldn't.

Logan picked her up again; she was so tired. She curled into his arms and almost immediately, fell asleep.


	2. Discoveries Anew

Tracy squirmed uncomfortably in the bed Wolverine had placed her in to rest. She had been asleep at the time but had woken up soon after being placed in it to discover it was too comfortable to sleep in. She had been sleeping on her old torn up couch at her apartment for so long that she didn't feel comfortable in a normal bed anymore. There had been a bed in her old apartment, but it had been so broken that the springs were sticking out of the mattress, she had decided it wouldn't be fun to sleep on. For years she had used the couch now she didn't know how to get comfortable on the very large bed he had placed her on. Climbing off of it she grabbed the sheet and pillow and put them on the floor, getting on top of the sheet she fell asleep on the floor almost instantly.

She took a deep breath of air when she woke up. The window was open so she could smell the fresh cut grass, the flowers in the garden below and through it all she could hear the chirping of a bird in a nearby tree. The urge to hunt for fresh meat became overwhelming in her at that moment and she crept towards the open window, ready to pounce onto the unaware bird. Tracy prepped herself for the jump and waited for the bird to look away. Just as she was going to jump a hand was placed on her shoulder, making her whirl around to see Wolverine standing next to her with a funny look on his face. She growled low in her throat when she saw the bird fly away, she had missed her chance just because he came to her. Narrowing her eyes she motioned for him to move his hand.

"Go take a shower and get yerself cleaned up, I'll meet ya outside yer room ta take ya ta breakfast when yer done. Help yerself ta tha clothes in tha drawers, make any adjustments ya need and I'll see ya soon." Wolverine informed her even as he stepped out of the room. Tracy grabbed some random clothing from several drawers and went through a door that she assumed led to the bathroom. Showering quickly so she didn't leave Wolverine waiting too long she dried herself off and pulled the shirt on. She didn't have a bra but she'd figure out a way to ask for one later. Pulling on some underwear she found she looked at the shorts strangely. How was her tail going to fit? Ripping a claw through the material she tore the pants a new hole right where her tail would be. Pulling them on she flipped her tail out through the makeshift hole. Grabbing a brush she saw in the cabinet she ran it through her wet hair until it ran flat down her body to the top of her hips. Exiting the bathroom she opened up her bedroom door to see Wolverine leaning against the wall opposite her bedroom door.

"Ready ta go?" She nodded and he led the way to these huge double doors. "It's gonna be a tad loud." He warned. She nodded again and he pulled the doors open. The noise that met Tracy's ears was unlike anything she'd experienced before. Sure she'd lived in LA for most of her life and it was pretty loud in the streets but nothing she'd experienced could compare to this. Kids, teenagers and adults were everywhere, either sitting at a table talking to people while eating or standing in a line to get food while talking to the person next to them. The noise was so loud she couldn't bare it so she slapped her hands over her ears. She could still hear it all, mindless chatter filling her mind making her head hurt.

"Ya okay?" She could barely hear Wolverine's voice above the voices flooding her head. She shook her head violently as the pain increased, he pulled her away from the doors and closed them. Most of the noise was gone but she could still hear voices floating around in her head. Tracy whimpered, why wouldn't the noises just leave her alone? Wolverine pulled her against his chest and held her. "Hey, it's okay kid, don'tcha worry." He shushed her whimpers but she could still hear the voices. They started to grow in intensity, yelling in her mind. She roared, trying to push away the pain of having so much noise in her head. It hurt so bad. Unable to take it anymore she collapsed into unconsciousness in Wolverine's arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Logan stood there with the girl in his arms for a few moments trying to figure out just what he should do. Lifting her up into his arms he recalling seeing the Professor in the cafeteria eating breakfast. He didn't want to take the girl in there but he might not have a choice. His luck changed when Ororo exited the cafeteria with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Ro! Ya gotta help me, can ya go get tha Professor for me?" Ororo looked at him and then at the unconscious girl in his arms before nodding and turning to go back into the room. Logan waited impatiently for the Professor to come out as the girl in his arms still made no motion to indicate that she was trying to wake up. He relaxed imensely when the Professor exited the room with Ororo at his side. The Professor didn't have an expression on his face, he just motioned for Logan to follow him. They entered the med lab and the black haired girl was placed onto the examining table.

"Now, what made her pass out Logan?" He had anticipated the Professor's questions and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"I told her ta get dressed once she woke up, I took her ta tha cafeteria, warned her it would be loud, opened up tha doors, she clamped her hands over her ears, so I closed tha doors. But she still didn't take her hands offa her ears, she had a pained expression on her face and she was whimpering so I pulled her inta my arms and then she just passed out." Logan shook his head in disbelief, one day here and she already was messed up.

"Interesting." The Professor had a thinking expression on his face as he pondered the situation. On the bed where Jean was now tending her after being summoned by the Professor the girl started to toss and turn. Suddenly, her eyes were wide open tears streaming down her face. She started screaming and roaring like she was in the ultimate torture. Logan quickly restrained her arms and legs with the buckles that were installed into the beds for cases just like this. She struggled against the restraints and continued to thrash wildly on the bed. The Professor entered her mind and she stopped moving. Logan would've thought her dead if he didn't see her breathing and hear the calming thump of her heart. The Professor pulled from her mind and turned to Logan with a strange look on his face.

"So what's wrong with 'er?" Logan asked gruffly, worried about her.

"She's telepathic, that's why she was struggling, she can hear the voices in her head." The Professor mused about this new fact as he talked to Logan. "Her name is Tracy, her last name she does not know. I would like some tests done on her to determine the reason why I didn't feel her presence as a telepath beforehand Jean." The red head nodded her head and started up the tests. "Until then, let us eat breakfast."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tracy felt the numbness when she woke up. All she could hear was the soft beating of a machine and the sound of feet shuffling on the floor as the person moved around the room. Her head had a splitting headache as she lay in the bed restrained. Seeing the red head called Jean she whimpered. The woman gave her a critical look and continued working on some pointless object. Collapsing completely onto the bed she felt the voices begin to return. Nameless people whispering around in her head, slowly gaining strength as they spoke. Some were squeaky, others soft and musical sounding. Hearing the gruff voice of Wolverine passing softly by her she grasped out for his voice. Suddenly she was assaulted by things that he wouldn't say, things that a person would think.

_"I wonder how that girl's doin', Tracy tha Professor called her. Didn' know she was telepathic, that's strange that she wouldn' respond ta it before now." _Tracy followed his thoughts for a while as well as thinking her own. Telepathic? She had no idea.

_"It is not right to read other people's minds Tracy my dear." _The Professor's voice shocked her into pulling away from the voices. Laying on the bed she pushed them away, she didn't want to hear them anymore. She just wanted the quiet to come back. Hearing more people enter the room she turned her head slightly against the restraints so she could see who it was. The Professor was being wheeled in on his wheelchair by Wolverine who looked like he was in deep thought.

"Good to see you are awake now Tracy. How is your head?" The Professor's question would've sounded innocent to everyone else but Tracy as she realized exactly what he was reffering to. She growled low as he knew she couldn't answer him. Fighting against the restraints she longed for the peace of her apartment again, she would never have to deal with struggling to speak and show her feelings and what she wanted if she was still there. "You don't have to be afraid to answer me Tracy, tell me, how are you this afternoon?" She growled again and wanted to scream at him. "No need to be shy." She narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth at him. He continued to ask her questions she couldn't answer without a nod or shake of the head. Getting fed up she let the voices return, she wanted to whimper but she pushed it back as she searched for the voice of the Professor. Finding it she decided to let him know exactly how she felt.

_"Shut the hell up old man!" _Unconsciously she yelled her thoughts out on a wide basis, everybody in the room heard what she said as she tried to direct it towards the bald man in the chair before her. He smiled as Jean and Logan stared at her in shock. Anger pulsed in her blood as she tried to make him see just how badly she wanted to tear his throat out at the moment.

"Good, you have figured out how to speak through telepathy, though you'll have to learn how to direct it to a certain person as well as a group without making their heads hurt." The Professor smiled through his words and Tracy wanted very badly at the moment to yell.

_"Just shut up and leave me alone, my head hurts okay? I have a headache the size of mount Everest and I my arms hurt because these darn buckles are so tight! Happy now!" _Tracy turned her head so she could see out the window even as Logan loosened the straps holding her to the medical bed. God she missed her home.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Logan sighed in frustration as he went to answer the front door, Tracy was down in the medical bay getting quizzed by the Professor while he was up here answering the door to some crazy maniacs who wouldn't take their hand off the doorbell. Opening up the front door he was about to give them a piece of his mind when he saw Jubilee standing there with the broadest grin on her face he'd ever seen. Next to her was her husband of two years Taris but he was hardly aware of that as he picked Jubilee up and spun her around the house.

"Wolvie! Careful I don't wanna upset the baby." She squealed as he spun her around. Setting her down he raised an eyebrow.

"Baby?" He growled out, she'd told him long ago that she would never have a baby after seeing Jean give birth to her baby Rachel.

"Yep." She smiled impishly as Taris rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her.

"Good ta see ya 'gain Taris." Logan greeted him with a shake of the hand.

"Good to see you too Logan." Taris answered in kind, his bright blue eyes sparkling. As much as Logan didn't want to give Jubilee up for marriage he had to admit that Taris was a good kid and could take care of his little firecracker.

"Been pregnant for three months now, thought we'd drop by and tell everybody the good news." Jubilee said, grinning so wide Logan thought her face my split in two.

"Well that's good news an' all, it's just right now I gotta get down stairs ta tha med bay ta take care o'tha new girl." He growled out, just thinking of Tracy down there with the Professor getting quizzed was unpleasant.

"New girl?" Jubilee asked, her curiousity was the one thing that hadn't mellowed out with maturing.

"Yeah, she's a strange one. She's got all this fur, orange and black striped like a tiger, fangs, claws ear's an' all! An' what tops it all of is that she's telepathic." Taris raised his eyebrows with every word Logan spoke.

"She's like a tiger huh?" He asked, his curiousity was now piqued as well.

"Yeah, why doncha come down an' visit her with me?" As he spoke Logan started towards the elevator to take him down to the lowest level of the X Mansion. They gathered into the elevator and waited patiently for it to land at the bottom level. Exiting the elevator they walked in silence except for Jubilee's random chatter until they reached the med bay. Opening up the door they saw Tracy still pinned to the bed growling at the Professor who was chuckling.

"Oh come in come in!" He beckoned to them as Tracy whined and turned away from them towards the window. "This is Tracy everyone. Tracy, this is Taris and Jubilee." He introduced them as they came to stand next to the Professor. She turned slightly in bed to see all of them since her head was now restrained to the bed.

_"Whatever."_ Came her telepathic greeting. Taris chuckled at her response.

"Nice to meet you Tracy." He greeted her.

"Yeah, like Taris said." Jubilee was hyper so she started sounding more like her younger self with every word. At twenty years old she sounded not one day over thirteen.

"Tracy is a very special person, but I'll explain what makes her so special once we have a meeting to introduce her to the team." The Professor stated once he retrieved the test results from Jean. "Now that I have all the information I need let's have that meeting, I'll see you all in the parlor in ten minutes." Taris and Jubilee nodded and went to Taris' old room to place all their stuff in there. "Logan, why don't you get Tracy and meet me down there." The Professor turned around and was led out of the room by Jean. Logan turned to Tracy now that they were alone.

"Alright Tracy, let's getcha offa this contraption." He spoke as he unbuckled her restraints. She leapt out of the bed as soon as she was released. Stretching her aching muscles that she had strained while struggling agains the restraints she hugged Logan.

_"Thanks for getting me out of those things, it was really uncomfortable."_ Out of nowhere her belly rumbled and they both heard it. They remembered then that Tracy hadn't had breakfast and was probably very hungry.

"Let's go ta tha kitchen, we got at least ten minutes."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) And here it is! The sequel to Fireworks and White Tigers! For those of you who read my other story My Love Is True, don't worry! I'm going to have a sequel, I'm just so tired that I'm probably not gonna be able to start it until the end of the week cuz of camp. Sorry! -Sabeybaby


	3. Settling In

Tracy followed Logan through the massive house quickly; despite his size he took large steps and his stride was quick so she had to pace to keep up with him. They entered a large room through an archway and she was at first shocked at the bright blue color of the place before her eyes became accustomed to it. Logan went over to the fridge and opened it up. Tracy looked past him at all the interesting foods in there. The hairy man pulled out a flat packet that said 'albacore' on the top and a jar that said 'mayonnaise' on it. He went through several other drawers in the enormous kitchen and pulled out different utensils. When he reached up into a cabinet but struggled to reach whatever he was tryingto get Tracy leapt up onto the counter and grabbed the plate since he couldn't. A squeal of surprise made Tracy jump and tumble off the counter.

They turned towards the archway they had entered through and saw a young girl standing in it, with curly, light brown hair that bobbed at her shoulders, large brown eyes that shined with innocence and a skinny but tall body. Her mouth was curved into an 'O' shape which gave evidence that she was the one that squealed. Tracy took a deep breath of air and recorded the girl's scent. She smelled like the outdoors, fresh cut grass, light summer wind and there was a faint smell of muskiness. Tracy assumed she had spent some time with a man recently. The time spent together probably wasn't intimate considering the muskiness wasn't very strong and it was probably just a hug they had shared.

"Who are you?" The girl's voice was soft and held the taint of surprise. Tracy hushed Logan's answer with a hand to his mouth; she didn't need somebody to answer for her anymore.

"_My name is Tracy, what's your name?_" Proud that she had formed her answer without a mistake she smiled broadly, her sharp teeth glistened in the light of the kitchen making the girl in the archway gasp.

"Kitty. Um, why were you standing on the counter?" Her voice wasn't as timid as before as she gained more courage.

"_Logan couldn't reach the plate and I decided I would help him._" Kitty smiled at Tracy's answer.

"I knew you'd be too short to reach something eventually Logan!" Kitty's sentence was directed at Logan and she could hear him growl next to her.

"Yeah well, tha information doesn't leave this room, got it girls?" His voice was low and menacing but they both knew he was joking around with them. Logan quickly made the sandwich for Tracy and handed it to her. "Now eat quickly or else you'll be late ta yer first meeting." Tracy ate the sandwich in three bites surprising both Kitty and Logan but they didn't say anything. They walked together as a small group to the parlor where everybody was already gathered. Scott sent Logan a reproving glare because they were a few minutes late but the shorter man just shrugged it off and kept on walking. They sat in separate seats on various pieces of furniture as the Professor wheeled to the center of the room.

"Everybody, I would like you to meet Tracy, our resident tiger." Tracy blushed at the attention the Professor had turned towards her, with his hands arched out to present her to the room. She stood up so everyone could see who he was referring to. "Tracy is a very special person. Her body was formed with more tiger than human so her vocal cords cannot form words, making it so she cannot speak. She has telepathy that has only recently been discovered. If you will?"

"_Uh, hi_." Tracy was not sure how to greet the gathered people so she guessed a hello would suffice. They muttered greetings of their own before hushing. She could feel the eyes on her as people inspected her abnormal body.

"Jean, I would like you to run the remainder of the tests on Tracy and then report to me with the results if you will?" the Professor suggested.

Jean nodded and led Tracy out of the room and back down to the medical lab. Once there Jean went over the tests swiftly, not enjoying her presence obviously. Halfway through the tests Logan came down to the medical lab and stood beside her.

"How's it goin' Stripes?" He asked, using a new nick name he had formed just for her.

"_Fine I guess, it's not like I want to have tests run on me_." Logan smirked at her answer.

"Yeah, I know tha feelin'." They sat together in companionable silence until Jean finished all the tests.

"Alright, I'm done with you, so you may leave." Tracy stood up and left the room with Logan without further ado. Logan led Tracy back to her room where she sat on her bed. Laying down she relaxed her muscles. Time had passed quickly since she had been brought to the Xavier Institute, and she had gotten so used to being around people like her that she had forgotten to do her daily exercise. Walking to the center of her room she started stretching, she could feel her back crack when she bent over backwards and she made a note to not forget her stretches ever again. For the next half hour she stretched her flexibility to its very ends.

O

Jubilation Lee Creed smiled at her husband Taris. He was so curious about the new girl that was half tiger. He was currently asking Logan all he could about Tracy, wondering who her parents were, why she was here, how come she couldn't speak, any question he could think of. In the several years they had been married Taris had matured but his curiosity was something that could not be quenched.

"So she's half tiger huh? Who's her parents?" The Professor sighed at Taris's everlasting questions.

"We do not know who her parents are. In fact we have yet to ask her the more personal questions pertaining to family and friends." The Professor stared hard into Taris's blue eyes, seriousness was etched into his face. "I want you to help her become more accustomed to being part tiger. Help her Taris, but don't make her feel helpless."

"You got it Professor!" His enthusiasm made the Professor smile and Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"Now c'mon Taris, I want to finish settling into our room." Jubilee smiled at her husband and grabbed his arm to pull him away because she could see the fresh, new questions developing in his eyes. "Questions later." With that she pulled him out of the room and into the hall. Now that he was away from the Professor he stopped trying to pull away and walked next to her. Glancing at her husband she saw a goofy grin on his face.

"What's with the grin?" She asked, tilting her head to the side in question.

"Just remembering the first time I met you, bold, brass and goofy to the max." They chuckled at the fond memory.

"Yeah, Scott was covered in feathers wasn't he?" She asked trying to recall the details of the distant memory.

"Yep, and Hank was so mad!" Taris laughed and smiled at his wife. "And me and you got cleaning duty for the next couple weeks."

"Though I don't recall us doing much cleaning, we were too busy ogling at each other." They shared a knowing smile as they reached their room.

"How 'bout we do some 'ogling' of a different nature?" Taris's suggestion was not lost on Jubilee as he wiggled his eyebrow's suggestively. Jubilee blushed at her husband's forwardness before smiling slyly.

"Why not?" Entering the room they got to know each other in a more intimate manner.


	4. Just Like Everybody Else

Over the next couple of weeks Kitty and Tracy became close friends, they spent all their time together when they weren't in school. Logan was always helping Tracy hone her senses better since she was still new to them. She was being taught how to control her telepathy by Jean at first but their strong personalities helped them in fighting almost everytime they were together so the professor took up the job as teacher instead. Nightcrawler soon joined her and Kitty's circle of friends and they became very close. Right now they were all in the Professor's library studying for their science test tomorrow, the conversation they were holding though had nothing to do with the test.

"Oh my gosh! Peter is so cute!" Kitty exclaimed in a hushed whisper. From his position to Kitty's right, Nightcrawler rolled his eyes and groaned.

"You girls are vay to obsessed with dese guys." He thumped his head against the book he was reading softly several times before sending Tracy a pleading glance.

"Sorry 'Crawler, I'm just as bad." Kitty and Tracy snickered as Kurt groaned again. They were hushed by several other kids in the room and they started giggling again. Someone entered the library so they quieted down and turned towards the double doors to see who their new visitors were. Seeing Jean's daughter Rachel enter with her posse they turned back to their work books and stared hard at the pages. Rachel was the snobbiest girl at the school, of course only the students knew this because her parents were too blinded by her innocent act to see past her front. Clarabel, Hank and Storm's daughter, followed closely behind Rachel with her identical twin sister Marianna at her side.

Rachel had her mother's long red hair and bright green eyes, she was tall and skinny, she was the leader of the cheerleading squad and she loved to flaunt it. Clarabel had short white hair and blue eyes, her body was skinny but voluptuous like her mother. Marianna was almost exactly the same except she had blue streaks dyed into her hair and it hung limply to her hips. The girls were giggling about something as they walked through the library but they stopped when they reached the table Tracy, Kitty, and Kurt were sitting at.

"What is this?" Rachel's voice was cold as she regarded Tracy and her friends. "This is so not your table, get up or else I'm gonna have to kick your butts." Since she was a telepath she figured that she could do whatever she wanted and Tracy didn't like it one bit.

"We were here first Rachel." Kitty's voice was soft and timid, she was clearly disturbed by the other girl's presence.

"Ja!" Kurt reaffirmed as he tried to boost Kitty's faltering confidence.

"Do you really think I care?" Rachel smirked as she adjusted her stance. Tracy had been sitting quietly at the table trying to restrain her temper but the red headed girl was really pushing her limits. Clarabel and Marianna giggled as they lightly pushed Rachel on the shoulders.

"Do it Rachel!" Clarabel encouraged her as she smirked.

"Show 'em who's boss!" Marianna finished her sister's sentence.

"Not just yet, I still gotta give them fair chance." Rachel's voice was laced with venom as she gave Tracy a dirty look. "What's wrong lil girl? Cat gotcha tongue?" Tracy's temper was slowly ripping and she was trying to restrain herself. "C'mon Experiemtent #345, aren't you gonna fight back?" Rachel's refural of Tracy's past boiled her blood as she rose from the table. She had never felt so insulted in her life.

"Ooh, you gonna fight back?" Clarabel snickered after she spoke.

"Beware Rachie, this girl looks tough." Marianna said sarcasticly.

"What's wrong Experiement girl, afraid you're gonna get hurt, or maybe the scientist's will come back to get you. Oh wait I forgot, you killed them escaping didn't you? That's right, you're a murderer not a girl." Tracy couldn't take it anymore, she reacted. She swiped at Rachel's pretty face filled with the urge to rip her open, to feel her blood on her fingers. Rachel pulled back at the last minute but Tracy's claws still cut her lightly on the cheek. She squealed in indignation before punching wildly at Tracy. The striped girl bit Rachel's fist as it slammed her mouth and the copper taste of blood filled her senses. Rachel screamed in pain as she pulled away.

"You monster!" Clarabel yelled as she pushed her way into the battle. Not wanting Tracy to fight alone Kurt appeared in front of the flailing girl and blocked her way. The white haired girl punched at Kurt letting her enhanced strength fly through her. The punch landed into Kurt's stomach and he flew far backwards from the girl's punch.

Marianna waded into the fight to assist her sister and Rachel but was blocked by Kitty's imposing form. The girl was small but she could be menacing when she wanted to. Kitty phased through the attacking girl and grabbed her from behind. Her small hands gripped the girls sides as she kneed her in the bottom. Marianna scream indignantly as she pulled free of Kitty's grasp. The girl was simply an empath so her fight was weak and ill managed.

Tracy slashed at Rachel's stomach and kicked her in the chest. The red headed girl flew backwards and landed on her bottom. Suddenly the double doors of the library opened and Rachel's parents entered. Jean gasped at the sight of all the blood on the carpet and furniture from Rachel and she quickly grabbed Tracy with her telekinesis. Tracy roared angrily as she struggled against the hold. Scott stopped the remaining to battles easily with a quick blast to each person. They stood in two groups, Rachel, Clarabel, and Marianna in one with Tracy, Kurt, and Kitty in the other.

"What the he..." Scott started.

"Scott, language." Jean interupted her husband and glanced at him quickly. Scott cleared his throat and started again.

"What was going on?" He asked. Tracy turned away from the group and walked to the window. She really didn't want to deal with the oblivious parents at the time. "Tracy get back here." Scott ordered her but she ignored him. Opening up the window she leapt out of it and onto her balcony which was directly below the library only two floors down. She opened her balcony doors and entered her dark room. She was a recessive person by nature, once she became more familiar with the mansion she customized her room so it suited her tastes. The walls were painted black with dark orange patterns on them, the orange patterns were mostly random designs but on the main wall that was next to her bed she had a orange and black tiger on it. The orange stripes were all that seperated it from the blackness of the wall.

Her bed had black covers but she had orange pillows, she didn't have many personal affects in her room but it still represented everything she was. Her dresser had a few random items on it like hair brushes and jewelery, but it had a fake stuffed tiger on it. Logan had given it to her as a birthday gift when he found out that she had recently turned eighteen. She loved that tiger more than anything save Logan himself, she slept with the tiger at night and pampered it during the day, she made sure it never was ripped and if by chance it did she sewed it carefully up and refilled it with fluff that might've fallen out. She had started crushing on Logan soon after her arrival at the mansion but he was blissfully unaware of her feelings. Tracy was afraid that if he found out he'd never speak to her again.

Tracy plopped down lazily onto her bed and rested into her thoughts. She and Logan hung out a lot, they did everything together. Most of the time Kitty and Kurt were hanging out together at the mall because they were dating and didn't want the world imposing so Tracy would hang out with Logan while they were gone. They would do all sorts of things from watching movies curled up on the couch to playing a personal game of football. They even went hunting together, of course they never killed anything but they tried to out do eachother at tagging the animals. Life was wonderful together. There was a knock on her door and she reached out with her telepathy to see who it was. Sensing Logan's presence she assumed he was there to lecture her on running from Scott and Jean.

"Open up Tracy." He only used her given name when he was trying to be serious and she could sense how upset he was. Standing up she went to the door and opened it up for him. Logan's face was serious and his arms were crossed, he entered the room when she stepped to the side. He closed the door behind him and stood menacingly before her.

_"Somethin' wrong Logan?"_ Tracy asked sarcasticly as she plopped down onto the bed again. He growled low in his throat in a irritated manner. She smirked and growled back at him.

"Why do ya hafta get inta fights all tha time Stripes?" His tone was frustrated and resigned in one as he sat down beside her.

_"You know why Logan, you just don't believe me."_ Tracy turned over in bed so she didn't have to look at him.

"Trace, ya know I love ya as a daughter girl, and I really don't think yer makin' some wise choices by gettin' inta all these fights with Rachel." Tracy turned over again so she could see his eyes but he had turned away to stare blankly at her pillows. "Tha Professor is havin' a hard time dealin' with ya so me an' him have been talkin' and we think it'll be best fer ya and tha rest of tha school if ya..." His voice got so low that even with her heightened senses she couldn't understand him.

_"Speak up Logan, I can't hear you." _Tracy was concerned on what he was trying to say because he obviously didn't want to tell her.

"Yer bein' sent ta tha Massachusets academy." Her eyes widened when she realized what he was talking about and she shook her head violently.

_"No! Emma Frost is a mean old woman who's so heartless and she hates me Logan! She frickin' hates me!"_ She began to shake from her distress and Logan gripped her so she couldn't hurt herself. She struggled so hard against him that he had trouble holding her down. _"I don't wanna go there Logan! Please no! I don't wanna go with that evil woman! I don't wanna leave my friends! I don't wanna leave you!"_ She admitted at last. Logan's surprise got to him and his grip loosened. Tracy shook especially hard and they fell off the bed with Tracy landing on top of Logan on the floor. Tracy began to sob and pressed her face into Logan's chest as her shaking increased. She mumbled unintelligbly as she sobbed.

"Aw Trace, babe, ya gotta calm down. Yer gonna get a headache if ya don't calm yerself." Logan rubbed her head with one hand and with the other he stroked her back. She couldn't stop and began to whimper wildly. Not knowing what to do Logan pressed his lips to hers in a rough kiss. Tracy hushed and returned his kiss with passion. The kiss went from passionate to tender in seconds. Their arms wrapped around eachother and Logan flipped them so he could be on top. They pulled away from eachother and stared into eachother's eyes as they breathed heavily.

_"Logan..."_ Tracy moaned his name telepathically before pulling him back into her kiss. Logan's hands brushed down her sides gently as he searched her body. His hands came to the juncture at her thighs and he touched her in her most personal place. She could feel his excitement against her stomach and she longed to show him how badly she wanted him too. A knock at the door interupted their kiss and Logan pulled away quickly. He stood up and helped her up from the floor. She rose and brushed at her clothes, straightening them out so she wouldn't look to conspiciuous. The knock came again and Tracy answered the door. Scott was standing at the door with an agitated look on his face.

"The Professor wants to see you." His voice was rough and demanding as he regarded her. He looked over her shoulder and saw Logan. "And I need to talk to you." Tracy pulled away from the door and slammed it in Scott's face. Anger flooded her. She didn't want to deal with this yet, she wasn't ready. She turned and ran to the window, pushing past a surprised Logan at the same time. The door was knocked open and Scott chased after her. Tracy leapt off her balcony and landed easily onto the grass below. She pushed the button on her image disrupter so she looked like a normal person and started running and didn't stop until she was far away from the mansion and the immense property. Climbing up a tree in one of the numerous parks she collapsed against a branch and struggled to regain her breathing.

She was always running. No matter what it was she was always running. Her life was one big mess because she couldn't stop running. Tracy sighed once she could breathe normally again. She could hear somebody below her and she quieted down. The person started climbing up the tree and she stilled. Seeing Taris, the person she had met the second day she was at the mansion she cocked an eyebrow. He was the last person she thought they would send after her. They sat silently for a few moments before Taris spoke.

"What didja do to get all the anger directed at you?" His voice was deep and pleasant as he spoke to her.

_"Pissed off Rachel Summer's 'cause I'm different, fought her plenty of times and nobody believes me when I say that she's not an angel."_ Tracy shrugged indifferently and looked past the leaves at the surounding people. This park was not as popular as most and there weren't a lot of people.

"I see. I used to have the same problem when I was younger. Had to do a lot to earn their trust." His voice held pain and Tracy wondered what caused it.

"_Why were you so untrustworthy?" _Her voice beheld the curiousity developing.

"Because my father is Sabretooth, master of murder and mahem, but along those lines I'm feral like him. Only me, I'm tiger like you." As he spoke tattoos spread across his skin and fur appeared, the small fangs he had before grew longer and sharper and claws pushed past his finger tips.

_"Wow."_ Was the only thing she could think of to say as she gazed at his growing mutation. He transformed back into his normal form and Tracy was amazed.

"You see, you're not very different from everybody else." Taris' voice was calming as he reassured her. "In fact, you're just like everybody else, just unique."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Mid way through that fic my mind hit a blank and I was like, oh crap. But then my friend came in and just by being him gave me inspiration! W00t! Hope yall liked the chapter! -Sabeybaby


	5. Let's Go Home

Tracy giggled at what Taris said and smiled at him. _Just like everybody else but unique? That sentence dosn't make any sense at all. _She thought to herself. She took a good look at the man before her. He had short blonde hair that looked messy, his eyes were the bluest she'd ever seen and he had a great body. It was very believeable that he was the son of Sabretooth, she'd seen pictures of the hulking man and they looked a lot alike. Sabretooth and her had never met but he reminded her a lot of herself as well. It was strange that two people who had never met before could be so alike.

"How 'bout we go back to the mansion now? My wife's probably goin' 'where the heck is that insufferable man?'" He immitated Jubilee's voice in a high soprano and Tracy couldn't help but laugh.

_"Mister Summer's will probably chew me out for running twice in one day."_ The thought of being punished wasn't a very pleasant thought and she slumped against the tree. Taris smiled in sympathy for her.

"You know, when I was younger I was on his biggest trouble list." The thought of this well behaved man bugging Scott was too funny and she laughed.

_"You a trouble?"_ Taris nodded his head and Tracy shook her head in disbelief. "_Unbelievable."_ Standing up she leaped easily down from the tree and landed next to a woman pushing a stroller. The woman squealed in surprise and Tracy grinned her apology. Taris dropped out of the tree next to her and the woman jumped this time. The baby she was pushing in the stroller started to cry and Tracy felt a stab of guilt. Looking at the baby she was amazed, the baby wasn't like others. The baby's skin was covered in green scales and a tail was peeking out through the diaper. As the baby cried she could see a forked tongue sticking out of it's mouth. The mother and Tracy made eye contact and for a split second she felt like she was like everybody else.

Taris slipped his hand into hers and looked at her with worry on his face. Tracy turned to him and a tear slipped down her cheek. She was just like everybody else, just unique. Taris pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Her tears fell down her cheeks as she recalled the simple feeling of being the same as everybody else. Slowly she stopped crying and they walked back to the mansion with Taris' arm wrapped around her shoulders. Jubilee was standing in front of the mansion's double doors with her hands on her waist, a harsh expression was fitted on her face but it softened when she saw the tear stains on Tracy's face.

"What's wrong with her Taris?" Her husband just looked at her blankly before turning to Tracy. He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. He let go of her then and led Jubilee back into the house. She stood in front of the mansion alone now, the tears fell again but she didn't try to wipe them away or hide them from everyone else. Several people who were outside playing sports and goofing off looked at her with confusion, sympathy and even sometimes disgust. She was standing there still when Rachel, Clarabel, and Marianna walked up to her.

"Aww look, she's crying, maybe we should call her mommy, oh wait I forgot, she dosn't have one!" The words coming out of Rachel's mouth would normally irritate her but today they had no effect on her what so ever. She was too lost in her own happiness to care anymore.

"What's wrong lil kitten? Need a mommy to run to? How 'bout a daddy?" Clarabel was harsh but Tracy didn't care anymore. And then she surprised them all with what she did next. She laughed. She laughed hard and she enjoyed the feeling. Turning to the three girls she smiled so wide her face looked like it would split in two.

"What's she smiling about?" Marianna asked with confusion on her face. Tracy laughed harder now and only calmed down so she could speak to them.

_"I'm just like everybody else." _The words had no meaning to Rachel or the twins but to Tracy they meant the world. She was just like everybody else. A smile on her face Tracy fell to all fours like she was meant to be like and started running. For once she was happy she didn't have to morph to run like a tiger would, her knees were automatically twisted backwards like a tiger. Running past the children and adults on the field she leapt up into a tree and climbed to the top. Erupting out of the top of the tree she looked over the estate. People were everywhere and most of them looked up at her like she was insane. Through a mansion window she could see Scott and Jean standing next to the window staring at her. She smiled broadly at them and leapt out of the tree.

She could hear the people below her gasp and some scream but all thoughts were gone as she fell to the ground. Just before she hit the land something caught her and lifted her away from the oncoming ground. She struggled against whatever had grabbed her and scratched at them. Tracy roared at the person holding her and pushed at the person's grabbing hands. The person released her and she finally finished her fall to the ground landing on all fours. Standing up onto her hind legs she walked with determination towards the person landing on the field.

He was a frightening sight. He had long, black wings coming from his back while some of his feathers were red and his black hair was cut short with red tips. His eyes were black with red pupils. He was tall and skinny. Tracy could see the muscles underlying his skin which was black with red tattoos covering his body. In a strange way he was handsome. Mid stride she stopped walking and stared at him in amazement. His eyes met her amber ones and stared deep into her soul. He smiled then, fangs peeked out over his lips and Tracy was caught in his gaze.

"Hello." His voice was soft and smooth, and even though she was at least a yard away she could feel how hot his breath was. Tracy was at a loss for words.

_"Hi."_ She finally managed as she stared at him blankly. His smiled widened and she could finally see all his teeth glimmering.

"My name's Axle, but you can call me Ax." He offered his hand to her but she could only stare at it blankly as her mind cleared off all coherent thought. "What's your name?" He finally asked returning his hand to his side.

_"Tracy." _Her stomach was doing flip flops as she gazed at him. He looked so familiar, she knew she'd never met him but somehow the way he smelled and the way he looked set something off in him. Most people would say the things she was feeling right now was attraction but she knew right then that attraction was the last thing she was feeling for him. Sending her mind out she connected to him and he welcomed her into his mind. The things she felt and saw finally gave her the connection she needed. There was no possible way she could like this guy in any other way than as a friend. He was too familiar.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You look familiar." Ax said as he felt Tracy retreating from his mind. She felt so normal to him, he only felt this connection to his family members but it was strange to feel it in a stranger.

_"I don't think I've seen you around here before." _He was glad that she was speaking more now, she had seemed nervous before she entered his mind.

"That's because I've never been here before, I'm visiting my Uncle Taris." The name seemed to hit something in Tracy because she smiled.

_"He's your uncle? Taris is very nice, I'll show you to him!" _She offered enthusiastically and he found himself smiling with her. Tracy climbed back up into the tree he had taken her from and leapt off the top again. He was leaping up into the air to catch her again when she caught onto a balcony's ledge and swung herself onto a nearby balcony. She turned to Ax and smiled broadly. He flew up to the same balcony and landed next to her.

"Nice trick." He complimented her and she smiled at him wider.

_"C'mon!"_ She said telepathically as she opened up the balcony doors. There were two people in the room, a blue, elfish looking boy and a skinny girl with brown hair.

"Hey Trace!" The brown haired girl greeted her excitedly.

"Hallo." The elf boy said.

_"Hey you two! Just passin' through!"_ She greeted them both. _"This is Ax, he's visiting his uncle for a while." _She said even as she grabbed his arm and dragged him through the room. They basically ran through the whole mansion until they reached a door. She took a deep breath of air before knocking on the door. It was opened and in the doorway was Ax's Aunt Jubilee.

"Hey Auntie!" He greeted her with a big smile on his face.

"Ax!" She squealed before pulling the taller boy into a tight hug. "Bout time you got here!" She said pulling him into the room. Tracy stood in the doorway uncertainly before turning to go back down the hallway. Her feelings of happiness had been smashed really easily just by him leaving her presence. Walking silently down the hall she sighed. She was so alone. All the people she knew had a boyfriend or a girlfriend and she was contantly being forgotten because of that fact. She was going to head back to her room but remembering Kitty and Kurt in there she changed her direction for Logan's room. Walking swiftly she didn't even pause to sniff the air before pushing the door open. The sight that greeted her would be branded on her memory for a long time to come.

On the bed was Logan making love to some girl she couldn't tell who was because his body was blocking her view. Gasping softly she backed out of the room and closed the door behind her. She stood in front of the door for a few minutes trying to quell the urge to puke. Tracy had never felt so used in her life. He had just kissed her earlier that day and there he was having sex with some chick. Turning from his room she ran, to where she didn't know yet she just needed to run. When she finally stopped running she found herself on the roof off the mansion. The wind was blowing hard and her long, black hair wipped around her face brutally as she walked to the edge of the building. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself. Sitting down on the edge of the mansion so that her legs hung over the edge she fought the urge to cry.

Tracy felt so sick. She had given Logan her heart and he had broken it into little pieces so easily. She was so sick of crying that she pushed the need back. She sat there for long moments just breathing until she heard footsteps behind her. Turning to look over her shoulder she saw Logan. As if the skies could feel her distress the already darkened clouds began to pour down rain. It was like a soothing balm on her overheated body and she welcomed the water. Tracy stood up and turned completely to Logan. He opened his mouth to speak but he closed it as if realizing that they were beyond words now. The pain was gone now, instead it was replaced by anger. Just pure and raw anger. She stalked up to him and stared hard into his eyes. Opening her mouth slightly she growled low in her throat.

In answer Logan growled back. It seemed that humanity was gone from them in those moments because as they spoke it wasn't words they formed, but instead it was a series of growls, whimpers and wines. Trying to express her pain to him Tracy whimpered and turned away. He placed a hand on her cheek and turned her face back to him so he could look into her amber eyes with his blue ones. He wasn't sure how to express how he felt so instead he pulled her close and kissed her lightly on the forehead. The contact made her incredibly sick and she couldn't hold it back anymore. Tracy ran to the edge of the building in the pouring rain and puked off the edge.

As soon as she was done puking she began to sob, her tears mixing with the rain. Her black tank top and blue jean shorts were soaked now and they were weighing her down. Leaping off the mansion she ran into the woods. She could feel eyes on her as she ran, both from Logan and people inside the mansion. Tracy knew she was disturbing the empaths inside the building but she couldn't hold back anymore. As she ran she cried. Reaching a spot deep within the woods she removed her tank top and shorts. All she was left in was her bra and underpants. Climbing up into a tree that wasn't very tall she hung the clothing up even as the rain still fell and she relaxed against a large branch. Relaxing her muscles she felt calmer now than she ever had before. Slowly she fell asleep in the tree.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

When Tracy woke up she felt more rested than she ever had. Just taking a few moments to breathe in the early morning air she calmed her tense nerves. Looking towards the branch that had held her clothing she saw that it was now empty. Growling low in her throat she climbed out of the tree. Turning from the tree she saw Rachel Summers leaning against a nearby tree. Tracy's eyes narrowed as she inspected the red headed brat.

"You're gonna get expelled." The words were harsh but Tracy just shrugged them off.

_"Oh well, I wasn't learning much here anyways. Too many brats like you getting in my way."_ Rachel frowned at Tracy's words and stalked forward.

"You'll never get Logan's love, he wants me." Tracy had been turning back to go to the mansion but the words stopped her in her tracks. "He's been sleeping with me since I turned eighteen, he's really good in bed, but of course you'll never get to feel that 'cause he's mine." Tracy felt her heart shatter and turned towards Rachel with pain in her heart. She walked up to the girl and stopped when she was a foot away. She was too tired to care anymore.

_"I don't know why you hate me, I don't know why you chose me to pick on, I don't know why you choose to rub my wants and hates and all my flaws in my face, all I know is that I'm too tired to care anymore. You can go ahead and have Logan Rachel, I've given up on him. For God's sakes you can have all the guys in the frickin' mansion, I don't care. I just want to be alone now." _Tracy's pain was expressed through her telepathic response and she started walking back to her home. Several people were up in the early morning hours before school started and they were staring at what she was wearing. Not caring she kept on walking even when an adult tried to stop her to reprimand her for her lack of attire. Climbing up the mansion's wall she got onto her balcony and entered her room. Showering and dressing she exited her room.

Walking towards the Professor's office. It was time to tell him everything. When she entered the office the Professor was sitting at his desk staring at some papers but he looked up when she entered. His bald head was shining in the early morning light but she was hardly aware of that as she sat in the chair opposite him.

_"I'm leaving here Professor, I probably won't be back for a long time if ever." _Tracy's telepathic voice was rough and broken but she had managed words. _"I just wanted to let you know that so you didn't worry about me. I really appreciate everything you've done for me." _With her point made she rose from the chair and left his office. The Professor had obviously contacted people telepathically because there were people gathering around her left and right, some of them tried to stop her but she just passed them by and kept on walking. When she reached the front doors of the mansion Ax and Taris stood blocking her path.

"Don't leave Tracy." Ax pleaded to her as she walked past him. He grabbed her arm and she felt how hot his skin was to the touch, hot like his breath as he spoke to her. "Please stay."

"Stay here with us Tracy, we need you." Taris spoke now grabbing her other arm as she attempted to pull away. She looked up at the two men and pulled away. She kept on walking out the doors and down the steps. The people followed her down the driveway and when she reached the gates they stopped and stared at her. "I love you Tracy, you're the daughter I've never had." Taris' words hit directly to her heart and she stopped walking. Tracy was not one for regretting things and her next step made everybody gasp.

She kept on walking. But she entered his mind even as she walked down the side walk. Once inside Taris' mind Tracy expressed everything she felt towards him. She opened up her mind to him and she gave him everything. In those few moments he learned everything about her from birth to the present time. He was amazed at everything she'd gone through. And then he broke down and cried. Together they cried, she felt his pain and he felt hers, together they cried in the street. Tracy as she walked and Taris as he stood with his wife. They were silent tears but heart felt all the same. And then she was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tracy sat on the couch of her new home three months after she left the mansion reading a magazine. Her boyfriend Aaron was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her tonight. They had been going out for a month now and they were very close. She had not shared her bed with him yet because she wanted to wait until marriage and he respected that. Aaron was very tall, standing at six foot seven inches he towered over her by thirteen inches.

"Dinner's ready!" He called with his soprano voice from her kitchen. Standing up Tracy wandered into the kitchen and treasured the wonderful smells of the food he made.

_"Smells good Aaron, what didja make?"_ Another wonderful thing about him was that he didn't mind the fact that was a mutant. He was a mutant himself in fact. He was an empath and all though sometimes it was a pain having a person always know what you were feeling it was a great advantage when she couldn't find out what to say.

"Lasanga, garlic bread and pecan pie for dinner." Tracy purred at the thought of eating the delicious dinner he had prepared.

_"Sounds yummy."_ Aaron nodded his head in agreement as he scooped up some food for her and himself. They had just sitten down to eat when a knock at the door roused Tracy from her thoughts. Aaron stood up and went to the door, Tracy couldn't see who it was but her boyfriend sounded silently disturbed.

"May I help you?" He asked politely of the people at the door.

"Does Tracy Geheimnis live here?" The unknown person asked. The voice was unfamiliar to Tracy but her last name always made her giggle. Geheimnis was german for mystery, she had never known her last name so she figured that in tribute to Kurt she would adopt a german name. So it wasn't a real last name, it was still special to her. The people at the door must've heard her giggle because they pushed past Aaron and entered the apartment. Tracy quickly pressed her image inducer before they could see her and rose from the table. The entering her apartment were mostly unrecognizeable to her but one person stood out to her. She knew who he was, she just had never met him.

"Are you Tracy Geheimnis?" A red haired woman asked. She was tall and and voluptiuous. Her hair was long and came down to the bottom of her behind and was tied in a braid. Tracy was glad that she had worn her translator today. The translator would change the guttural noises of her growls and wines into real words, and ingenious gift sent to her from Henry McCoy.

"So what if I am?" She asked after turning it on.

"My name is Dezra Creed, and this is my husband Victor, we're here to extend the offer of coming back with us to our home in Canada." Tracy assumed a nonchalant pose as the woman called Dezra spoke.

"And if I don't want to go?" She was curious as to what they would do.

"Then we take ya back by force." The man named Victor Creed said. His voice was deep and rumbled.

"In your dreams big guy." Tracy assumed a fighting stance and turned her image inducer off. Dezra gasped when she saw Tracy's true form. Her claws slipped past her finger tips and she growled low. _"Bring it on."_ The line was cheesy but she loved the feeling of power it gave her when she said it. Victor seemed surprised to hear her telepathy but he shrugged it off and smirked.

"Alright little girl, if ya won't come willingly then I'll hafta fight ya." He made it sound as if it was a burden. Then he struck. His arm swung towards her and his sharp claws ripped her cheek open. Not wanting to be outdone Tracy sliced back at him. Her claws dug deep into his chest. Dezra used her now visible claws to grab her back and tear her away from her husband. Tracy screamed in agony and ripped free. Turning around she swung back towards the tall woman and cut her neck open. Blood poured freely from her wound as she staggered back. Dezra fell backwards onto the floor and Victor roared. He charged past Tracy and went to his wife's side. Now was the time to run. Tracy ran towards Aaron and grabbed him by the arm to take him out of the apartment.

"C'mon Aaron!" She yelled at him using the translator. They ran out of the apartment and through the halls. The elevator would take to long to get there and the stairs would make them trip so Tracy busted open a window and leapt out of it letting go of Aaron. When she landed she looked up towards her boyfriend and opened her arms. _"Trust me."_ She asked him. He looked hesitant and stood still. _"You gotta trust me Aaron."_ She begged him. He shook his head and backed away from the window. Tracy dropped her head and started walking away when she heard a scream of agony. She turned back towards the window just in time to see Sabretooth throw her boyfriend out of the window and him land onto the cement, everywhere. Sabretooth leapt out of the window behind him and started coming towards her.

Tracy ran now, her legs pumping as she evaded objects. A large hand grabbing her neck stopped her in her tracks. Struggling against his strong grip she slashed at his hands until he pinned her to the ground to the point where she couldn't move anymore. His chuckle disturbed her greatly.

"Yer mine now lil kitty cat." He growled low in her ear and she squirmed uncomfortably.

"Hands off big guy, that kitty already has an owner." The voice of Taris Creed astounded Tracy. He was the last guy she figured would come to her rescue from Sabretooth, for goodness sakes the guy was his father.

"Taris." Victor greeted his son. The scene was absurd to the squished girl and she smiled.

"Leave her alone dad." Taris' tone was harsh as he talked to his father. Reluctantly Victor rose and released Tracy. She quickly stood and ran towards Taris. He held her close to him and growled at his father. The older man growled back to him and they stared at eachother.

"All me and m'wife wanna do is take her back ta our house in Canada, nothin' too bad 'bout that now is there?" The question was sarcastic and Tracy growled at Victor.

"There's a heck of a lot wrong with it when she dosn't want to go." Taris responded. The men stared eachother down but their banter was interupted by a groan from Dezra. She was standing in the middle of the spot where the window should've been.

"Let's just go home Victor, I've got a headache." The woman said with a sweet smile for her son. "Hello Taris."

"Hey mom." Tracy was surprised that the woman was still alive, she had ripped open her jugular. Techinically right now that woman should be dead. Wings erupted from her back and she glided down to them.

"C'mon hon, let's go." She grabbed Victor's arm and pushed him away.

"No, not until that girl is with us." Dezra rolled her eyes at her husband's stubbornness.

"Victor, we can go home and plan a plan B okay? Now let's GO!" She grabbed him under his arms and lifted them both up with her wings. They started flying away and soon they were out of sight. Tracy cuddled into Taris' arms and whimpered.

_"He killed him Taris, he killed him."_ Despite the time that had seperated them their connection was still there and Taris could feel the pain she was experiencing.

"I know, it's okay. Let's go home."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Wow, that's a pretty long chapter! Hope I did good, I was half watching the Pacifier while I wrote this so some stuff might've come out weird. REVIEW! -Sabeybaby


	6. You Don't Look German

Tracy walked with Taris with her shoulders slumped and her head in the crook of his arm. It was slightly uncomfortable for him and she could sense that so she pulled away and tried to walk on her own. She'd never felt so weak in her life, her boyfriend of two months was dead and she was back to square one. She hesitated when they neared the Professor's office doors. She pulled back from Taris slightly, but his grip on her arm was like iron and he was able to push her through the doors against her will.

"Ah Tracy, I was wondering when you would be joining us again." The Professor's bald head shone in the sun and Tracy found herself captivated by it.

"My father and mother confronted her today with the 'offer', killed her boyfriend in the process." Taris' words were cold, clipped and to the point. Tracy found herself reliving Aaron's death for the hundreth time and whimpered as she saw him splat on the cemet again.

_"Why do they want me so badly?"_ She questioned them both telepathically. She was not in the mood to be on somebody's 'gotta go' list. The Professor sighed and looked to Taris with pleading eyes.

"You know that my father is a mercenary yes?" She nodded her head at Taris' question and watched as his face became a mask of emotions. "Well, he signed up with somebody who was on the lookout for physically obvious mutants, we are not sure for what he wants them but he's been very eager to get them." He paused for a moment and Tracy felt dread creeping up on her.

"They took Nightcrawler and Axle, along with several other mutants." The Professor stated the fact as if it burned him and turned away so he didn't have to see the look on Tracy's face.

_"They took 'Crawler?"_ Her telepathic voice was soft and laced with the pain she felt. A single tear slipped down her cheek before she steadied her emotions.

"Yeah, I wanted to go after them but I'm not allowed because there will most likely be issues of fighting my family and such." Taris admitted as he plopped down into one of the Professor's chairs. He looked the picture of utter failure. His blonde hair was messy from him constantly running his hands through it, his blue eyes were focused on the ground, his heavily muscled shoulders were slumped down. Running a hand over her loose, black hair she turned back to the Professor.

_"Point me to them Professor."_ Tracy spoke with anger. _Nobody takes my friends and gets away with it. _She thought to herself angrily. Rage pumped through her blood filling her with adrenalin. The Professor reached into his desk and pulled out a map.

"This is where you need to go."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tracy was on the road now. The Professor had given her instructions and she was on her way to Canada to hopefully retrieve her friends and the other trapped mutants and take them home. She had stopped to see Kitty on her way out the door. The girl was a wreck and seeing her as such ripped her apart.

**Flashback**

**"_Kitty? Y'okay girl?" _She asked her best friend. The brown haired girl was shaking with her sobs and she turned her brown eyes towards Tracy and she could see how red and swollen they were. **

**"No I'm not Tracy, they took him. Sabretooth and that red headed evil woman! They took Kurt!" She screamed angrily. She collapsed into Tracy's arms when she pulled her into a hug. **

**_"It's okay Kit, I'm gonna go get him, I'm gonna save him from them, I promise."_ She had told the girl with a reassuring smile on her face.**

**"Take me with you Tracy." The girl had pleaded. Tracy had said no, and told her the reasons why it would work. She had been heartbroken but had wished her luck and went back to crying for Kurt.**

**End Flashback**

Now here she was, alone on her way to Canada with a heavy heart. The border was coming quickly and she could feel dread filling her being. She pushed it away and tried to focus on the road. She could only wonder what was going on, was Kurt in a lot of pain? Were they doing experiments on the poor kids? These questions plagued her as she drove on. She stopped only for rest and something to eat and soon she was close to the house she was told to go to. When she pulled up in the driveway she was amazed at the size of it. It was a mansion easily with it's many rooms. The front yard was huge and she could only wonder how big the back yard was. It was a two story mansion but it was very large. The walls were painted white and she assumed that in the winter it blended in with the snow.

She parked her jeep and climbed out of it. Tracy was halfway up the driveway when the front door opened revealing the red haired woman that she had nearly decapitated. Her long red hair was pulled into a ponytail on the back of her head and the free hairs wipped around her legs as she walked. Pushing her hair out of her face Tracy walked up to the woman with her chin held up high.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come to your senses." The woman's greeting was less than pleasant but Tracy pushed it to the side and shook the woman's hand. "Welcome to my home Tracy." They entered the mansion together and Tracy was astounded at the size of the living room. This place could easily rival the X-Mansion in sheer size. They went through many halls until Tracy was past the point of confused and into the state of 'confuzzled' as she liked to label it. They entered a comfy lounge sort of room with plenty of lounge chairs and a table in the middle. People were crowded in the room, squished shoulder to shoulder in the chairs with a few people leaning against the walls to avoid the close proximity.

All the people gathered had physical mutations, some were drastic while others were subtle. There was only one person in that room who really stood out to her though. His blue fur and black hair, with all white eyes would stick out like a sore thumb for her no matter what. Running past the people gathered she launched herself into his arms and roared happily.

_"Kurt!"_ She yelled telepathically. He hugged her tightly to his body, refusing to let her go when she tried to pull away slightly.

"Tracy." He mumbled against her hair as they continued to hug. "It is so good to see you again, I've missed you and Kitty so much." He told her when he pulled her away so he could see into her eyes. They smiled at eachother brightly and he pulled her onto his lap so she wouldn't have to lean against a wall. Sabretooth rose to the center of the room and inspected the gathered people, his blue eyed gaze sending shivers down most people's backs.

"Our newest additions ta tha group, Tracy Geheimnis." He said her last name with a smirk because he knew exactly what it meant and why she had put that as her last name. Behind her Kurt chuckled and tickled her sides from amusement. Sabretooth sent them both irritated looks before taking his spot in his chair.

"Tracy, you'll be workin' with Snow over there, she's yer partner now." He pointed towards a girl with skin that was white as snow, her eyes were all white and her long hair was also pure white. She was dressed in a white tank top and white shorts with white, high heeled boots to top it all off. Tracy and Snow locked gazes and they nodded to eachother in acknowledgment, Tracy was lapsing back into her life as an experiment with the simple physical gestures instead of words. It all creeped her out but she was welcome to the easy adjustment.

"_So why are we all here Sabretooth?" _Tracy asked, unafraid of the result if she was not supposed to speak. His blue eyes locked with her amber ones as he smiled.

"I was wonderin' when somebody'd ask that." He let out a chuckle that sounded more like a growl. "Yer all here ta participate in our trainin' program fer young mutants and such, we're doin' this buddy style which is why I've assigned everybody with a partner."

_"Hold on just one minute," _Tracy interupted with a confused look on her face. _"You practically broke into my apartment, killed my boyfriend of two months and scared the crap outa me, just so you could train me?" _At his affirming nod she roared. _"You could've just told me whatcha wanted!"_ She leapt off of Kurt's lap and launched herself at him. Her claws were ready and she was prepared to cut him a new one. He easily caught her swinging hand but he missed her other one and she dug her claws deep into his stomach, spilling some of his intestines before he shoved them back in and his stomach healed back.

"He was a whimpy guy anyways, he couldn't even help ya fight." Sabretooth growled out to her as he caught both of her hands this time. Not needing her hands to fight she kicked her boots into his groin. He howled on impact and Tracy grinned in accomplishment. Twisting her arms out of his grasp she grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. Pushing him face first into the floor, she kneed him in the back.

_"But he was my everything."_ The words cut deep into her heart and she pressed her knee into his back harder. _"You had no right to take what was mine and now I'm paying you back in full." _She bent down and bit him hard in the left shoulder. He roared as she ripped at his muscles with her teeth. Pulling back she freed his hands and rose from him. Snow tossed her a completely white handkerchief and she wiped her mouth off, erasing any evidence of his blood. Sabretooth rose slowly and applause lit up the room. Tracy glared one last time at Sabretooth before turning and exiting the room.

Once free of the room she ran through the halls with no direct destination in mind. She just needed to be free, needed to feel the fresh air pelting down her nostrils and filling her lungs. Panting now her mind started to close down on her. _Out... I need... out!_ Her mind pleaded her body to keep going but she started to panic. Tracy collapsed against the wall and tried to slow her breaths. They continued to come in pants and she couldn't control herself. Someone was coming down the hall and she hoped they would help her. A sandy haired man with hazel eyes came down the corridor. He was very tall, and he was thin. The only thing that seperated him from the normal was the horns peaking out through his hair and the devil's tail whipping out behind his legs as he walked. If he didn't have the horns or tail she could've sworn he was an angel come to rescue her.

"Madame, êtes-vous bien?" He spoke flawless French with his soft voice. Tracy figured she'd be floating on cloud nine right then if she didn't have the desperate urge to breathe fresh air.

_"Outside... I need... to get... outside!" _Her mind was slowly shutting down and talking telepathically was becoming harder by the second. Without further notice he scooped her up in his arms and carried her outside at a jogging pace. Once they were outside into the freshly fallen snow Tracy wiggled out of her rescuer's arms and into the snow. Rolling onto her back she laid in the snow, her eyes were closed but she could feel the man's eyes on her. She opened her eyes then and met his blue ones with her amber ones.

"Are ya alrigh'?" He asked her, his cajun accent drifting through her ears pleasantly. Tracy nodded with a slight blush lighting her cheeks. "M'names Blaise, and your's?" The name seemed to fit him, he pronounced his name as if it was spelled with a 'Z' and she thought of fire and then remembered his tail and horns. _Yeah, it fits him alright._ She thought to herself.

_"My names Tracy Geheimnis." _Her last name still brought a smile to her lips and she couldn't resist a soft giggle.

"Somethin' funny chere?" Blaise asked her with an eyebrow cocked. She smiled and nodded.

_"My last name, Geheimnis is the german word for mystery. It's a joke between me and my friend Kurt." _Tracy admitted. Blaise smiled and nodded.

"I would assume so, ya don't look a bit German Tracy."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Y'know, for a long time I was just gonna leave Tracy without a cuddle-on-me-boyfriend... but then I got to thinking and decided everybody needs a somebody! So voila! I got her a guy... muhahahaha! I just felt like laughing maniacally, don't mind me. :-D -Sabeybaby


	7. Simply My Donors

Tracy laid in the snow just staring up at Blaise with wonder in her eyes. His horns and tail were red and the contrast against his almost angelic features made her giggle. He raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. She watched as his tail whipped around him almost comically and wrapped around his leg. Blaise followed her eyes and saw what she was looking at. He blushed and turned to go back inside but a small whimper from Tracy stopped him.

_"Don't go!_" She pleaded to him, amber eyes flashing with unshed tears. _"I haven't had a chance to thank you yet."_ Blaise smiled shyly and stared at the ground.

"T'was nothing." He whispered. The faint blush in his cheeks was cute and Tracy couldn't help but smile at him.

_"It was very sweet of you, most people pay me no heed and would've left me there to suffer."_ Blaise blushed deeper at Tracy's statement and smiled at her broader this time.

"Ce que je n'était rien spécial, je ne mérite pas une telle éloge." He spoke quickly, his words wouldn't be understandable even if he was speaking slower since it was in French.

_"Blaise, I don't speak French, you're gonna hafta help me here." _Her reassuring smile made him smile along with her.

"I said, what I did was nothing special, I do not deserve such praise." He reiterated himself in English this time and Tracy shook her head viciously.

_"Babe, you saved me from suffering from claustraphobia, I think you deserve some praise." _The petname came easily as she spoke and she wondered idly what he would think of it.

"Babe?" He laughed heartily before calming. "Neva been called dat one befo'." He admitted with a broad smile.

_"I don't call every cute guy babe y'know."_ Tracy couldn't believe herself. _Am I flirting with him?_ The words came naturally to her and she wondered if she would writhe in this pit of embarrassment forever. Blaise chuckled at her forwardness and blushed.

"You're very forward, I'm not used to dat, but I'm not objectin'!" He exclaimed with a broad smile. Tracy giggled and blushed.

_"I don't know what's come over me."_ She admitted to him. She was going to delve into the subject deeper but the group of people that were in the lounge led by Sabretooth exited the mansion and stood in front of them.

"Off tha ground Tracy, we got stuff ta do." The blonde man ordered her. He nodded to Blaise and pointed to his partner. "Getcher butt over ta yer partner Blaise, ya gotta come with us." The young man nodded his head and went to his partner who was apparently Axle. Tracy noticing him for the first time gave him a welcoming smile before turning back to Sabretooth.

"I toldja ta get offa yer butt and get over ta yer partner Tracy, what part of that do ya not understand?" The large man growled deep in his throat but Tracy stood her ground.

_"I don't take orders from anyone."_ She declared with a fierce growl back to him. Sabretooth looked momentarily disturbed but regained his composure.

"Well now ya do!" He roared and grabbed her arm, tossing her towards Snow he glared deep into her eyes. "I'm tha boss 'round here Tracy, and ya do whatever I tell ya to." He started walking into the woods now, the others following him hesitantly at first but then more reassuringly. One girl in particular trodded behind him happily and reached out to hold his hand. He grasped her tiny hand and let her follow him. Tracy mused how such a large and ferocious man could have enough heart to let a young girl hold his hand. They entered a large clearing quite a ways from the mansion and Tracy stood apart from the others purposely. Sabretooth glared at her but didn't say anything to her.

"Today, yer receivin' yer code names." He declared as he let his gaze pass from person to person. One by one he named each person, ordering them to not forget it. Few people Tracy remembered but when it came to her friends she took note. Snow would always be called Snow. The little girl who had held Sabretooth's hand's real name was Alexandra, but her code name was Blade from the sharp blades protruding from her arms slicing downwards from her elbow to wrist. Axle's code name was Raven because the raven was supposedly the messenger of death. Kurt kept the code name Nightcrawler, and Blaise was Diable, the French word for Devil. Sabretooth turned to Tracy now.

"Do ya already have a code name from the X-Men?" He asked her, deep voice rumbling. Tracy shook her head neggative. "Then you'll be Tigre." She rolled her eyes from the obvious but didn't say anything. "When we're out of the mansion these are tha names ya call eachother, only in tha mansion are ya ta call eachother by yer real names." Blade was watching Sabretooth with fascination and she was bouncing slightly from excess energy. She was inspecting everybody, turning around to see over shoulders since she was so short. "Blade!" Sabretooth's sudden calling her name made her spin around abrubtly. Blade projectiles shot out of her arms and Sabretooth had to leapt to the side to not get impaled.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Grandpa!" The little girl exclaimed as she rushed over to him to pull the blades out. Sabretooth moaned in pain as she freed the blades. The blades melted in her grasp and poured into the snow where they disappeared.

"Ya gotta be more careful Blade." He ordered the girl. She blushed in shame and nodded her head.

"Yes Grandpa." She whispered and went back to her spot in the group. _Grandpa?_ Tracy wondered. _If Sabretooth's Blade's Grandpa then she must be related to Ax, and if Ax is related to Sabretooth and Taris, then Taris' father is Sabretooth. _The many possibilities confused her slightly so she stopped pondering them. Sabretooth then proceded to show them several basic fighting moves which Tracy, Kurt and Axle already knew but did them anyways. They practiced for most of the day until dark arrived then they walked back to the mansion as a group. Dinner was already prepared and they munched down happily on the meal that Dezra had made. After dinner several of the gathered people helped Dezra with the dishes, but Tracy just wandered aimlessly.

"You'll be bunking with me." Snow spoke. Her voice was smooth but held authority in it. Tracy just nodded and followed Snow upstairs to her bedroom. When they arrived there Tracy examined the room, there were clothes in both her and Snow's size in the closet and drawers.

_"What's your real name Snow?"_ Tracy asked the taller girl. Snow looked at her with blank, white eyes.

"Vienna." She said, watching Tracy's reaction. She nodded and smiled.

_"That's a pretty name, I wish my name was more like that."_ Tracy sighed and examined the clothes in the closet closer. All of Snow's clothing was white, there was a white leather suit in the back of Vienna's side that she assumed was her uniform. Tracy looked at her side and saw that she didn't have a uniform.

"You'll be getting a uniform as well, but you'll have to tell Dezra the design first." Vienna informed her, seeing what she was inspecting. Tracy nodded.

_"I figured as much." _Tracy turned to Vienna now. _"Are you related to anybody here?"_ Vienna nodded.

"Sabretooth is my Grandfather, Alexandra is my sister, Dezra is my Grandmother, and Axle is my brother." Tracy was astounded at Vienna's admittance.

_"Wow." _Tracy said with awe in her voice.

"You?" Vienna asked her now.

_"No, Kurt is my best friend, and Axle is an upcoming friend as well." _Tracy was saddened at being away from all her friends, and wished that she had a family too.

"Where is your family?" Vienna asked. The question cut deep into Tracy's heart and she wished she didn't have to answer.

"_I have no family Vi, I'm an experiment_." She choked out the last part since she was suddenly feeling like she was being choked.

"An experiment?" Tracy knew she had to tell someone and opened up.

_"I was a creation made by an operation called SHIELD, they made me for experiments and for assasination. By the time I was ten I had already killed my first person. At the age of fifteen I had killed fifty people. When I turned seventeen I ran away, I was later found by the X-Men and I have been there ever since." _The story still bothered Tracy when she told people.

"So you do not have parents?" Vienna seemed to have a never ending curiousity to Tracy.

"_I do, but I have never met them. They took sperm samples from my father, and eggs from my mother, then I was birthed by some random woman. I have no idea who any of them are, they are just simply my donors_."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

translations

Ce que je n'était rien spécial, je ne mérite pas une telle éloge, What I did was nothing special, I do not deserve such praise

Diable, Devil

Tigre, Tiger

Well that was fun, hope y'all are liking my new charactors. Most of the 'group' will not play a large part but Vienna, Alexandra, Axle, Kurt, and Blaise are biggies along with Tracy. -Sabeybaby


	8. The Man Beneath

Kurt stared blankly at Axle and Blaise, they were entertaining themselves by talking about all the cute girls in the new program Sabretooth was running. Even though he had been there for several weeks, he was not comfortable with the enviroment. His room mates had easily adjusted to the life, Blaise had been here long before Kurt and Axle so he was quite happy with having room mates. Axle must've said something embarrassing because Blaise was blushing a deep red color.

"Vat are you two talking about?" Kurt asked, unable to contain his curiousity. Blaise turned towards the window so the elvish boy couldn't see his face but Axle smiled broadly.

"It seems Blaise here has a crush on our good friend Tracy." Axle was grinning so wide Kurt wondered if his face would split in half. Blaise had turned back to them and his whole face was pink from embarrassment. Kurt laughed heartily at his expression.

"T'is not'ing to vorry about Blaise, Tracy seems smitten with you." Kurt admitted to the boy. "Vat are you so afwaid of freund?" Blaise smiled broadly now.

"Le tigre est très pour mordre ma tête au loin si je la rends folle." Kurt and Axle laughed at Blaise's statement.

"Ja wird sie sehr leicht wütend! Sie haben besser neun Leben Teufeljungen!" Kurt exclaimed making the boys laugh even harder. The girls must've heard because Snow, followed by Tracy entered the room.

_"What's so funny boys?" _Tracy asked as she walked in the room. Her black hair was twined tightly in an elegant french braid, her amber eyes locking onto Blaise's blue ones. She was wearing some tight black jean shorts and a black tank top. Snow was wearing a replica of the outfit she was wearing earlier while her younger sister Alexandra was wearing a long sleeved, dark blue dress.

"Hallo ladies." Kurt greeted them, ignoring her question.

"Yes, hello ladies." Axle said, his lips twitching on the ends, tempting a smile.

"Bonjour." Blasie greeted them. Tracy cocked an eyebrow but ignored Ax's funny expression. She went over and sat on Kurt's lap like she always did when Kitty wasn't in a bad mood and started playing with his fur. Kurt was leaning against the headboard so when she sat down he didn't fall over. Snow sat next to Axle and leaned her head against his shoulder while Alexandra hopped onto the bed bouncing up and down.

"Wie geht es meine Freunde?" Kurt said not expecting Tracy not to speak German.

_"Kurt, I don't speak German remember?" _She pushed him lightly on the arm, goofing off with him.

"Oh ja, da's right. How's it going meine freunde?" He reiterated himself, this time half in german half in english.

_"I'm cool." _Tracy said with a smile. Alexandra just stared at Kurt in fascination while Snow shrugged.

"Why are you blue?" Alexandra said, speaking for the first time. Kurt looked taken aback by her question but gave her a half smile.

"Because how much fun would the vorld be if ev'rybody vas da same color?" He asked her rehtorically. The younger girl seemed to contemplate his answer for a minute.

"Makes sense." She said finally.

_"How old are you Alexandra?"_ Tracy asked the much smaller girl.

"I'll be twelve this coming February." She answered before exclaiming. "I'm so excited!" The group chuckled at her innocence. Alexandra hopped up from the bed and ran down the stairs when she heard somebody calling her name.

"Elle est si innocente." Blaise said in French after a silence settled over the room. The group turned to him as his voice was a hushed whisper.

"Lassen Sie uns hoffen, daß das Leben nicht diese Unschuld verdirbt." Kurt replied in a whisper as well to his friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kitty lay on her bed crying her heart out. She was so afraid for Kurt and Tracy that she felt as if she'd never stop crying. Getting up, she went to the bathroom and wiped her eyes with a towel. Rinsing her face off in the cool water pouring from the sink she dried her face yet again before staring at herself in the mirror. Her brown eyes were red and swollen while her cheeks carried tear stains. She missed Kurt so bad. She had not told him but she was hopelessly in love with him. She had a feeling their relationship would not last though, she had felt his seperating from her long ago and as time flew by she knew he was pulling away from her.

Walking back into her room she sighed deeply. She had known for some time that Kurt was falling for their friend Tracy. She deserved someone though, the girl had been practically alone and ambandoned since she was born. Didn't know her parents, an experiment that scientists liked to play with, her life was in shambles compared to Kitty's happy life. Sure her parents were getting a divorce but they both still loved her and at least she knew them whereas Tracy didn't even know her parents. Needing something to break the silence Kitty turned on the radio. Everything Will Be Alright by the Killers was just starting to play. Singing along since she knew the words she felt a calmness flow through her.

_**I believe in you and me**_

_**I'm coming to find you**_

_**If it takes me all night**_

_**Wrong until you make it**_

_**And I won't forget you**_

_**At least I'll try**_

_**And run, and run tonight**_

_**Everything will be alright**_

_**Everything will be alright**_

_**Everything will be alright**_

_**Everything will be alright **_

Kitty smiled softly as she listened to the soothing lyrics and calming beat of the music. It had a positive affect on her mind after being alone for so long. The music was beautiful, leaving her feeling refreshed. As the music's beat picked up she started to drift across the floor in a long forgotten dance. Her body danced through every movement she had taught herself as the tears started to drift down her cheeks. Her mind pulled up thoughts and pictures of Kurt, just random things that had stuck in her memory. One picture stood out in her mind, it was a picture of her, Kurt and Tracy outside mud wrestling. Kurt was fighting Tracy and the expression on his face was of pure joy.

_**I was out shopping for a doll**_

_**To say the least, I thought I've seen them all**_

_**But then you took me by surprise**_

_**I'm dreaming bout those dreamy eyes**_

_**I never knew, I never knew**_

_**So take your suitcase, cause I don't mind**_

_**And baby doll, I meant it ever time**_

_**You don't need to compromise**_

_**I'm dreaming bout those dreamy eyes**_

_**I never knew, I never knew**_

_**But it's alright... **_

She smiled as she replayed the memory. Kurt and Tracy were equally matched, their strengths the same, their lithe bodies the same. Their eyes were locked as they tried to toss eachother into the mud. They were both covered in mud from toes to neck, and their faces held blotchs of mud as well. Kitty was standing on the sidelines, also covered in mud, cheering her heart out for her friends. Finally Kurt managed to trip Tracy and push her onto her back in the mud. Tracy rolled them over and pinned Kurt down before Kitty could make the count down. Kitty had pulled out the camera and she had snapped the picture just after Kurt had placed a feather soft kiss on Tracy's cheek. The girl had been so surprised and Kurt so overjoyed that he was able to flip them over and win the match.

_**Everything will be alright**_

_**Everything will be alright**_

_**Everything will be alright**_

_**Everything will be alright**_

Kitty sighed as she remembered Kurt help Tracy up from the mud. They had taken a group shower with their still muddy bathing suits on, they just wanted to rinse the mud off so they could go swim in the pool next. She remembered Kurt slipping behind her and gently placing kisses on her neck when he thought Tracy wasn't looking. Tracy had made a joke about his libido later after they were in the pool, leaving Kurt speachless and Kitty embarrassed. They had both remembered that Tracy had a knack for seeing everything afterwards. When the song ended Kitty laid down on her bed again, exhausted from the dance she performed for herself. _Yes, everything will be alright._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tracy wandered through the large mansion after goofing off with the boys. She was exhausted mentally and physically but she wasn't ready to go to bed yet, there was still the night to use up. Exiting the huge mansion she entered the woods that made up the mansion's back yard. Climbing up the nearest tree she managed to leap from tree to tree until she reached what she thought was the highest tree. She was a pretty low branch and she started to climb up. She was almost to the top when she heard something shuffle in the branches above. A curious person by nature Tracy continued to climb, this time with her claws at the ready. Emerging into the top she was surprised at what she saw.

Sabretooth was leaning against the largest branch, his blue eyes watching every move that she made. He blonde hair was tied back in a messy ponytail as always and he was wearing a pair of stretch blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He looked extremely pleased just sitting there in the tree. Tracy climbed up completely and rested against a strong branch across from him. His eyes left her face and went out beyond the trees, Tracy followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at. It looked like an enormous bird reflected against the pale moon. The wings were glowing silver in the moonlight, the body long. The moonlight hit it just right and revealed to her not a bird but a girl with wings.

"That's my daughter." Sabretooth whispered. Tracy looked from the girl to him and back again. She had long, curly hair, she couldn't tell what color it was from the distance but she knew it was light. The girl flew high up into the sky and then zoomed down towards the ground, she flitted around the trees and then slowly glided back to the mansion.

"_She's beautiful_." Tracy whispered in reverence. The girl truly was, with her long hair, slim body and silver wings.

"Yes she is,had ta practically fight off tha guys when she was a teenager." He smiled in rememberence and Tracy was brought back into the reality that this person before her was not just a soldier and a psychopath, but that he was a man underneath it all. And above all, he was a father and grandfather.

"_I can imagine you having to_." Tracy admitted as she watched him carefully. Sabretooth sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

"She was my second daughter, tha first didn't want ta have anythin' ta do with me for tha first fifteen years o' her life. She hated me so much, after a while she just joined up with this mercenary an' left me wonderin' what I did wrong." Tracy could practically feel the pain in his words and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"_That must've hurt so much_." She whispered, afraid to break the developing silence. He nodded.

"It did, it hurt so much ta watch my first girl breakaway from me." He glanced towards the moon again. "Victoria is only a year younger than Jade, I was so afraid I'd screw up with her too. She was away at camps most of tha time, she was determined ta make somethin' o' herself one day. She studied hard, perfect student. Got straight A's all tha time, even went ta college. I was so proud o' her, but so afraid she'd hate me too." Tracy couldn't help it, a tear slipped down her cheek at the sadness in this man's voice.

"People were always forcin' me ta hafta watch over my shoulder. Most o' tha time I would hafta leave my house fer long periods o' time ta throw off the hired mercenaries. Each time I came back I was afraid that she'd hate me fer leavin'." Tracy was amazed then as she watched a tear slip down his cheek.

"_Did she?" _Tracy was almost afraid to ask but she couldn't help it. He gave her a small smile, as if he could read her thoughts.

"No, through it all she still loved me." Tracy sighed as if she could feel his relief. "People seem ta ferget that despite tha fact that I am a killer, I'm also a man, a father." Tracy whimpered and the tears fell down her cheeks in rivers now. Sabretooth opened his arms to her now and she gratefully curled into his warmth.

"I'm not evil Tracy, I'm a father who loves his children very much and wishes tha rest o' tha world could see that too. I just wish people could see beyond the monster and see tha man beneath."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) (sniffle) how sad! It always bugs me when people reveal only the 'on the job' side of Sabretooth. They must realize that despite the fact he's a bad guy, he's also a man too! And in my stories, a father. -Sabeybaby

translations

Le tigre est très pour mordre ma tête au loin si je la rends folle, The tiger is very likely to bite my head off if I make it angry.

Ja wird sie sehr leicht wütend! Sie haben besser neun Leben Teufeljungen, Yes, she becomes angry very easily! You better have nine lives devil boy!

Hallo, Hello

Bonjour, Hello

Wie geht es meine Freunde, How's it going my friends

Elle est si innocente, She is so innocent

Lassen Sie uns hoffen, daß das Leben nicht diese Unschuld verdirbt, Let us hope that the world does not spoil this innocence.


	9. Dummes inkompetentes

Stretching in bed when she felt wakefulness enter her mind, Tracy let herself rest happily on her bed. Opening her eyes she realized she must've fallen asleep in the tree and Victor had carried her back. Hopping out of bed full of energy she showered quickly and dressed in a short, black skirt with a whole in the back for her tail and a white tank top that said "Brat" on the front in big black letters. Brushing her hair out she figured she'd leave it down today. Exiting her room she went straight to the kitchen for some breakfast. When she got there she saw Kurt and her new friends sitting at the end of the table with a seat still empty next to them. Going straight to them she didn't watch where she was going and bumped into Blaise. He stumbled and fell, dropping his plate of food on the floor.

_"Oh no! I'm so sorry Blaise!"_ She would've blushed but underneath all her fur it was nearly impossible to see. The sandy haired boy just shrugged and started picking the pieces of the shattered plate up.

"S'ok, accidents happen non?" He cut his finger on one of the pieces and grunted. Tracy stared at his blood as it poured down his finger, memories flitting through her mind.

**Flashback**

**Blood poured out of a wound caused by something very sharp. Tracy watched the blood pour in fascination. She had caused this man's death, and he would not be the last for the night. She had three more people to kill before she could rest. Rising from her crouch she leapt at another running victim. Her claws sunk deep into the back of his neck and she grabbed his spinal cord, ripping it free from his back she watched the blood surge from his body almost fountain like. Releasing the torn out spinal cord she looked towards her next victim. The man was running as fast as he could, he jumped up onto a trash can and tried to climb a ladder up onto a building. His legs were dangling in the air as he struggled to climb up the ladder. Tracy smirked and leapt after the man.**

**She grabbed his ankles, her claws dug into him as she tried to bring him down. Pulling herself up by his ankles as the man wiggled, trying to rid her of himself. Pulling her face so it was in line with his ankles she opened her mouth and took a big bite. The man howled in pain and let go of the ladder. They plumeted to the ground, thankfully the feline side of Tracy allowed her to land on her feet but the man was less fortunate and landed on the ground in an unceremonious pile, backbone snapped. A scream made Tracy's head snap up and look towards the direction from whence it came. Preparing herself she walked slowly towards where the scream came from. She took deep breaths of air, trying to sense where the person was. **

**A whimper made her whirl around and leap onto the large garbage can. Glaring down at the female who screamed she growled while baring her teeth. The woman screamed again and held her hands above her face as if it would protect her from Tracy. Her hands snatched the woman's wrists and yanked her up into a standing position. Growling fiercly she dug her teeth deep into the woman's throat and ripped it out. Releasing the now dead woman she stood. There was blood everywhere, on her body, on the ground, the walls, the dead bodies. Licking her claws she let herself appreciate the metallic taste of it.**

**End Flashback**

Snapping back into reality Tracy pulled her gaze away from the blood pouring down Blaise's finger. Helping him finish the cleaning she quickly stood up. Walking towards her seat at the table. She didn't bother to get something to eat but instead just sat down. Her face was distant as she drifted off into her mind. She had not realized that was a memory of hers and from the feel of it, the memory was quite recent. Somebody was calling her name but she was hardly aware of it. A hand was being waved in front of her face and she caught the hand easily before the person slapped her. Her eyes flitted to Kurt's as he gazed at her with concern evident in his eyes.

"Vat is wrong liebling?" His soft german accent reminded Tracy of just where she was. All her friends were staring at her in confusion.

"_Nothing."_ She answered simply, she absentmindedly brushed a strand of black hair over her shoulder as she regarded her friends.

"No, somet'ing is wrong, you vere gazing at Blaise's blood like it vas on da menu Tracy." His awareness of the hunger she had felt for the blood surprised her.

_"I...no, but...did...I..." _Tracy struggled to come up with an excuse for the hunger she had felt for that long moment but failed miserably.

"Let's take this conversation in another room." Snow more ordered than suggested. They all stood up and left the room, Tracy grabbed an apple before they left. Once they entered Tracy and Snow's room, Kurt sat on the bed and he dragged her onto his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist so she couldn't leave. Axle walked up to the front of the bed and crossed his arms, the look reminded her strangely of Sabretooth.

"So what's up with you Tracy?" The tall boy asked. She merely shrugged as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I know what was goin' on Stripes, just tell me why you were feelin' that way." Vienna was speaking now, her all white hair was covering her face and she impatiently pushed it away.

_"I had a memory of my past life s'all, just a really bad memory." _Tracy looked towards the window and tried to ignore them. She really didn't wanna discuss this. Kurt slid a hand up and turned her face back towards them by force. He leaned his head closer to her ear.

"A memory that makes you vant to drink blood?" He whispered in her ear. His breath against her sent mixed reactions through her and she shuddered.

_"I wasn't always a good guy Kurt." _She admitted. She was ashamed that she had ever done something that brutal but forced the memory away.

"It's okay Tracy, we're just worried about you s'all." Axle commented as he gazed deep into her eyes.

_"I know what you're thinking Axle, no need to hide it, I am a monster aren't I?" _Kurt tightened his arms around her at her admission. Vienna turned towards Axle abrubtly.

"Were you thinking that?" She asked him, her tone was cold and clipped.

"I...well, no but I..."

"Yes or no Axle!" She screamed at her brother.

"I did alright! I'm not perfect y'know!" Axle was frustrated at his sister and it showed through his tone.

"You jerk!" Snow was pissed and she launched at her brother. Fists flew, blood showed and by the end Axle was on the floor clutching his private parts while Vienna walked away with only a split lip.

"V?" Axle moaned her name from the floor. She ignored her brother and kept walking.

"Maybe you oughta think 'bout leavin' my buds alone you frickin' ass." With that Snow lifted her brother up by the ear and threw him out of the room.

"Serves that dummes inkompetentes right."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Been a while, I'm sorry just review kay? -Sabeybaby

translations

liebling, darling

dummes inkompetentes, stupid incompetent


	10. Revelations

Kurt and Vienna had comforted Tracy after the fight between Axle and his sister but she really didn't want to talk to them right then. She had left the room and went straight to the gym that everyone was allowed to use. It was empty as usual because the only times people usually used it was when they had assigned time. Turning it onto gym mode Tracy stalked into the changing room and slipped into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She didn't have a costume yet so this would have to do. Exiting the changing room she went to the control panel and turned some music on. The heavy tune of Trapt filled the room and helped Tracy filter her feelings.

_**Circling your (2x)**_

_**Circling your head, contemplating everything you ever said**_

_**Now I see the truth, I got a doubt**_

_**A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out, see you later**_

Pounding on a punching bag she growled in frustration as she felt her anger just grow and grow. That single memory she had experienced that night was repeating itself over and over. She saw herself kill those people again and again. Roaring fiercly she hit the bag so hard it rip open and it's insides fell out. Triumph soared through her body making her rage grow. Heading for the next object in the room she sliced and diced, punched and pounded every inanimate object in the room wishing they would just bleed. Adrenaline surged through her body, giving force behind each of her swipes. Swinging hard she used her claws to slice through a metal bar holding weights. Her body was acknoweldging her strength and she was liking it. So wrapped up in her blood lust she didn't hear the door open.

When thick arms wrapped around her, effectively pinning her arms to her sides she roared in frustration. Fear and anger flew through Tracy's blood like a drug. She roared and squirmed against her assailant but the grip was too strong to break. Kicking backwards she kneed her attacker where it hurt the most and whirled around to attack again. Being met in the face by a large fist knocked Tracy clear across the room and into the wall. Whimpering at the pain in her face she looked up and growled fiercly. She wanted her fight now she had it. Leaping to her feet she charged her opponent, hands flew, claws cut, and teeth bit. Digging her claws deep into the man's chest she ripped him open clear down the center.

_**I see your fantasy, you wanna make it a reality paved in gold**_

_**See inside, inside of our heads, yeah, well now that's over**_

_**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide**_

Roaring his pain the blonde man clutched his chest momentarily before attacking back. His claws dug into Tracy's face, ripping her cheek open. Howling in pain she dove under his legs and dug her hands into his back. She was going for the spine but he had predicted her attack and had dodged just enough so her claws dug into his shoulders instead. Biting into his neck she licked at the blood in her mouth. _Yes, YES!_ Her feral screamed as she fought him. Tracy thought she had won the battle until the man grabbed her by the hair and flipped her over in front of him and pinned her to the floor. He grabbed her neck with one huge hand, the look in his eyes daring her to fight him. Not ready to give up yet she kicked him in the stomach, effectively forcing him to let go of her. Flipping up onto her feet she ran at him again.

Catching a fist to her face she grunted from the force it was applied but ignored it further. Twirling around as she was now behind him she dove at his back again. Her claws instead grabbed his left arm and he flipped her up into the air with force. Roaring loudly he grabbed her head with both of his hands, the blood lust in his eyes threatened Tracy more than she dared to cross. Baring her teeth she growled at the winner before breathing deeply.

_**Back off I'll take you on**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**_

_**I know that you are wrong**_

_**Headstrong, we're headstrong**_

_**Back off I'll take you on**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**_

_**I know that you are wrong**_

_**If this is not where you belong**_

Tracy felt like she had woken from a bad dream. Her eyes flitted around the room, blood from their fight coated the walls and floors while the room still bore damage from her anger. Feeling Victor's hands release her head she gasped and stared at the man she had fought. He was covered in both of their blood, still healing wounds beckoned her eyes. Looking at her own body she was surprised she still had clothes on. She was just as covered in blood as he but her outfit was undoubtably ruined. The cuts he had dragged into her body had cut her clothes as well and they were barely hanging onto her body. Collapsing onto her bottom she breathed deeply. The music was still playing but she wasn't aware of it.

_**I can't give everything away, I won't give everything away**_

Silence filled the room so heavily that she could hear the drip drop of blood as it dripped from items. Tears began to pour down Tracy's face as she stared at the damage she had caused. Her eyes went back to Victor's as he stood still in front of her. He crouched down in front of her and she leapt into his arms. She had never needed a hug so badly in her life before. He easily held her as she cried, not caring if they would gather more blood from holding eachother. When she finally pulled away Tracy felt the need to wipe off her face but knew she'd only get blood in her eyes.

"Let's go get washed up." Victor suggested, he nodded towards the changing room and Tracy sullenly followed him as he walked there. When they got inside Dezra was there waiting for them. Tracy felt numb as the red headed woman led her into the shower room. She wasn't aware of her suroundings as the woman stripped her down and washed her body and hair. Dezra dried her off and dressed her in a sun dress since there wasn't anything on hand at the time. Tracy was led out of the shower room by Dezra as well and when they exited Victor was in the changing room waiting for them. He was freshly washed as well, dressed in his usual white wife beater and tan pants.

_**Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best**_

_**I see your full of shit and that's alright**_

_**That's how you play, I guess you get through every night**_

_**Well now that's over**_

No words were said as Victor led her from the changing room to her room. Dezra left them alone and went to do her own thing. Victor sat on Tracy's bed and pulled her into his arms. He could feel the fear in her and wanted to help her. The black haired girl immediately relaxed in his arms and sighed contently. Questions developed in her mind and she couldn't help but ask them.

_"What happened?"_ The question had several meanings but luckily for her Victor knew what she meant.

"Yer a feral mutant, blood lust is normal." He explained to her the situation in a soft voice. The low rumble of his voice made Tracy feel strangely happy as she cuddled into his arms.

_"How do I make it stop?"_ She couldn't help but be curious, the fact she had done so much damage really wasn't a good thing.

"Ya just gotta control it." He answered simply again but Tracy didn't want to accept that as an answer.

_**I see your fantasy, you wanna make it a reality paved in gold**_

_**See inside, inside of our heads, yeah, well now that's over**_

_**I see your motives inside, decisions to hide**_

_"But what if it gets out of control and I hurt one of my friends?"_ Tracy was willing to be an animal but she wasn't ready to hurt somebody she cared about. Victor contemplated her situation for a minute before speaking.

"We won't let it get outa control, me an' ya, we'll have practices. I'll teach ya how ta control that blood lust o'yers an' in no time y'll be strong 'nough ta do it on yer own." This answer made Tracy relax more. Exhaustion was setting in to her body and she craved the warm embrace of sleep. Victor sensed her tiredness and laid her down on the bed. As tired as she was Tracy wasn't ready to let go of him and clung to him tightly. Laying down with her, he stayed by her side until sleep claimed her. Rising from the bed he exited her room and went to find a phone. As much as he wanted to keep the X-Men out of the situation he knew Xavier had to be informed. The phone rang several times before it was picked up.

"Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children." The soft voice of Storm filled the phone and Victor sighed internally that it was her and not one of the more annoying X-Men.

"Hello Storm." He growled into the phone. As much as his wife told him to stop torturing the X-Men he couldn't help but enjoy watching them squirm. She obviously recognized his voice because she was very silent.

"Something you need Mr. Creed?" She was polite as ever which made Victor slightly disappointed. Deciding not to beat around the bush he told her the issue.

_**Back off I'll take you on**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**_

_**I know that you are wrong**_

_**Headstrong, we're headstrong**_

_**Back off I'll take you on**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**_

_**I know that you are wrong**_

_**If this is not where you belong**_

"So Miss Geheimnis has finally reached her point of ferity?" The African American woman asked softly. She was worried about her student and the way Victor had described the situation so colorfully was making her worse.

"Yeah, she's gotten real vicious, tore me up good." He admitted to her. Storm pondered over the situation briefly before nodding.

"I will take her case before the Professor and then we'll decide from there." Her voice was back to it's original strength now. "Thank you for explaining the situation to me Mr. Creed, it is appreciated." They hung up then and Victor went back to the gym to start cleaning up the mess he and Tracy had made before somebody found it.

_**I can't give everything away(this is not where you belong)**_

_**I won't give everything away**_

When he entered the room he saw his newly arrived daughter cleaning up the mess already. She glanced up when he walked into the room briefly before continuing to pick up the pieces of a metal work out machine. Tossing the pieces into a large metal basket she pulled out a broom and swept up the smaller pieces into a dust pan.

"Ya didn't hafta start cleanin' up my mess Tory." Victor spoke softly. He had yet to talk to her since she had arrived and he was going to tread cautiously with her.

"I know Daddy, but I just couldn't leave the place in a shambles." She winked at him and hugged him. The older man gave a noise that sounded strangely like a purr.

"S'good ta have ya back Victoria." He whispered to her.

"It's good to be home."

_**I know, I know all about (3x)**_

_**I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide**_

When Tracy woke up much later that day she glanced at the clock and realized it was half past ten that night. Climbing out of bed she crept through the house until she reached the roof. The wind was blowing lightly that night, it whipped her hair around her face since she hadn't put it up before leaving the safety of her room. Wrapping her arms around her waist she sat on the edge of the building. Looking up into the sky she watched the stars twinkle brightly. Taking a deep breath she stood up on the edge once again. The wind soared around her body, she felt like she could fly right then but reality hit her and she knew she'd just fall.

Looking out into the distance she saw nothing but listening now she could hear something nearing. She had to strain her senses to hear it but she felt it in her bones. Suddenly there was a ship hovering over head and was slowly lowering. Recognizing the Black Bird she wondered what they were doing here at this time of night.

_**Back off I'll take you on**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**_

_**I know that you are wrong**_

_**Headstrong, we're headstrong**_

_**Back off I'll take you on**_

_**Headstrong to take on anyone**_

_**I know that you are wrong**_

_**If this is not where you belong**_

Hopping off of the edge she landed nimbly onto several balconeys before reaching the ground. The ramp on the Black Bird lowered and the X-Men exited it. As soon as Kitty saw her she ran towards her and hugged her tightly. The brown haired girl sobbed softly before pulling away to inspect her best friend. The girl was very obviously exited about seeing her again and couldn't keep still. Tracy was surprised she wasn't talking a mile a minute.

"_Hey Kit."_ Tracy greeted her friend. The two girls joined arms and entered the building together. Victor was up still apparently and was sitting on the couch with his head resting in his hands. Other students from Xavier's school were with him sitting on the couch or leaning against walls. He lifted his head when Tracy neared him and raised an eyebrow at her and Kitty's linked arms.

_**I can't give everything away**_

_**I won't give everything away(this is not where you belong)**_

"Thank you for informing us of our students being here Mr. Creed." Professor Xavier rolled into the room in his wheelchair. He was dressed in a suit as he usually was when making house calls. His eyes locked with Tracy's as he stopped nearing them.

"Hello Tracy." The Professor greeted her. Tracy nodded her head and said hello back. Kurt walked into the room just then and Kitty launched herself at him. She squealed from excitement and squeezed him tightly in a hug. Sensing a familiar presence Tracy turned her attention from the embracing couple to the door where Taris stood.

"Tracy." He whispered her name so softly hardly anyone heard him but Tracy heard him well enough as if a siren rang in her head. She smiled broadly, baring her sharp teeth before launching herself into his arms and hugging him tightly. "Thank God you're safe." He whispered in her ear. Several people raised their eyebrows at the couple but shrugged it off.

_"You guys here for a reason, other than to bug our caretaker?"_ Tracy said the last part sarcastically and Victor chuckled.

"We are here to take everyone home Tracy." The Professor locked eyes with her as Tracy felt like everything she knew fell apart.

_"What do you mean?"_ She asked. Her mind wasn't comprehending the fact that she would have to go home yet. The Professor smiled sadly.

"We're taking you and everyone else from my school back home." The words went straight to Tracy's heart and anger flared up in her. Struggling to keep it under control she spoke again.

_"What if we don't want to go back?"_ The threatening tone in her voice made Kitty gasp.

"Tracy, what are you doing?" She whispered to the girl as she went over to her. Victor grabbed the brown haired girl's arm and led her back to Kurt. He could sense the anger rising in the girl.

"You belong at my school Tracy, you have to go back." The Professor made it sound like it was an order and Tracy really wasn't happy about it.

_"No."_ Anger rose in her body. Adrenaline began to pump through her blood. Her eyes glowed abnormally as she glared at the professor. _"I'm not going anywhere."_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Whew! That was long! Hope y'all enjoyed it! -Sabeybaby


	11. Intrusion

_"Professor, with all do respect, I love your school, but I feel like I belong here." _Tracy's temper was quickly slipping. She didn't know how long she could go without giving into the blood lust that threatened to consume her. The Professor was oblivious to the fact that she was being eaten alive by her feral inside as he continued to speak.

"Tracy, as much as you think you belong here, you don't." He hastened to explain. "This is a home for people who are like Sabretooth, feral mutants, people learning to accept the beast inside and join humanity once again." His words broke the dam she had built up to hold her feral. Her lips curled back and she growled fiercly at the Professor.

_"And who's to say that I'm not like them?"_ Her voice lost all hints of politeness as her animal took over. It sounded slightly demonic to those in the room except for those who truly listened. She had only hit this point once before, and that was when she had broken out of the laboratory where she was created. Her body took on a fighting stance and she glared deep into the Professor's eyes. She seemed to have caught him off guard and he flinched slightly.

"Tracy, it's time to go home." His words were harsh in her ears and she didn't take it anymore. Letting loose a roar she leapt towards the Professor. Just before her outstretched claws struck home two thick arms wrapped around her and pulled her back.

"It's not worth it Tracy," Victor whispered in her ear. "Relax an' let me take care o' it." She struggled against him momentarily before finally giving in. There was something in him that spoke to her and she was willing to respond. She was passed to Dezra who led her upstairs and into her room. She could no longer hear the words being said downstairs but she knew that if she focused her mind she could hear them. Strangely, she didn't feel the need to listen in to the conversation. Tracy was hardly aware as Dezra brushed her hair and then braided it. It felt so natural to be groomed by this woman that she easily melted into her body when the red headed woman pulled her into a hug. Hot tears slipped down her cheeks, it had been so long since she last cried that it felt so good to finally let them free.

Angry voices could be heard coming from downstairs. A door slammed, feet stomped and then suddenly Victor was there in her doorway, his blue eyes gazing deeply at the intertwined women. He motioned for Dezra to leave briefly before pacing to the other side of the room quickly. The red headed woman squeezed Tracy reassuringly one last time before standing and leaving the room. Brushing back the tears she brought her eyes to the blonde man across from her. He was leaning against the wall, his blue eyes locked onto her amber ones intently.

"I talked ta the Professor," He began, his deep voice rumbling with unexpressed emotion. "He still thinks it best for ya ta stay at his school." Victor struggled to keep the contempt out of his voice. "Tried ta tell him that it was best fer ya ta stay here, but he's bound an' determined ta keep ya contained." Harsh reality sunk into Tracy's heart as she listened to him speak. She was going to have to leave her new home.

"Sorry Tracy, I couldn' convince him otherwise." His voice was laden with sorrow. He truly was sorry, and he didn't want her to leave. Pain shot through Tracy in sharp spikes. Her throat felt constricted, the tears began to fall again.

_"No, I can't...I-I won't! I don't w-wanna leave y-you." _She admitted her thoughts through her sobs. Victor had been the closet thing to a father she'd ever experienced and she didn't want him to leave her. Quicker than she could follow with her eyes, the blonde man had crossed the room and was embracing her in his arms. Suddenly, Tracy felt complete. It was like a piece that was missing had finally returned back to the grand puzzle, leaving her with a pleasant feeling. Snuggling into the larger man's embrace she let the tears fall onto his t-shirt.

"I don't want ya ta leave either Tracy, but the Professor's word is law." He sighed and pulled Tracy closer. Unbeknowst to them the Professor hadn't left just yet and his mind lingered in the room, watching their embrace and trade of emotions. A smile lit up the bald man's face, he knew what to do.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tracy was relaxing on her bed when Taris stopped by later. His blue eyes were downcast as he knocked on her wooded doorway since the door was open. She beckoned him with a swift flick of her fingers, she didn't even raise her eyes to him. She felt him sit on the edge of the bed and she let her mind search for his. She easily slipped past his mental defenses and entered his mind completely. Her astral body rose in his mind to search around. Unexpectedly Taris' astral body rose to join hers.

_"What are you doing in my mind Tracy, I didn't give you permission to snoop." _The telepathic voice of his astral body was softly chideful as he reprimanded her. Tracy shrugged.

_"Maybe I didn't wanna ask your permission, maybe I wanna do something against the rules for once. Play the bad girl." _She felt like doing something drastic at the time being as she reached into the part of his mind that held past memories. She flipped through most of the memories quickly, simply shrugging them off as unimportant. One memory slipped by swiftly but caught her attention better than the loudest noise. It was only a flash but it was enough, reaching back towards the memory she grabbed it and pulled it to the fore front of Taris' mind. She watched as he was strapped to a table, his arms and legs flailing in a vain attempt to free himself. Tracy watched as his body was violated by scientists and large amounts of sperm samples were taken. Watching the memory intently she didn't see Taris come up behind her astral self and push her out of his mind until she was gone.

Tracy sat up straight in her bed. Her amber eyes wide with surprise and shock as she watched Taris determinedly. His eyes were tightly shut as he fought back the memory she had brought to his mind. When he finally opened his blue eyes she wasn't surprised to see anger in them.

"You shouldn't have done that." His normally soft voice had dropped to a seemingly impossible low as he glared at her. "The Professor spent a lot of time supressing that memory." As if the energy had been sucked out of him, his shoulders slumped and his head dropped down.

_"Who were they?"_ Her curiousity had been piqued by this memory of Taris' and she longed for more knowledge. He glanced up at her with confusion written plainly in his eyes.

"What do you mean who?" He obviously didn't understand and Tracy strove for her questions to be answered.

_"The people in your memory, the ones doing those... things. Who are they?" _He understood now was not feeling to kind to share. He turned his face away and started towards the door.

"It's none of your business." He said angrily as he opened the door. Needing him to stop Tracy reached out mentally.

_"It is when your genes float through my DNA." _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) And the plot thickens:-D -Sabeybaby


	12. Ya Stink Like A

Taris stopped walking as soon as the words exited Tracy's mind. _My genes in her DNA? _He slowly turned back to her, confusion written in his eyes as plainly as the need for knowledge in Tracy's. Walking back to the bed slowly he sat down at the end, his eyes never left hers. They sat in silence for a few moments as they both digested the information Tracy had stumbled upon.

"What do you mean?" His voice was so low Tracy almost didn't understand him. Contemplating her answer silence consumed them again.

_"It's like I can feel you in me." _She was struggling with how she could explain what she felt so she searched a way to show him what was going on. _"At first I just felt close to you in the friend sense but when I found that memory, I started remembering things as well." _

"What things?" The blonde man was still confused by what the black haired girl had said but he was willing to be patient.

_"How they made me." _Her telepathic voice was so soft it took his heightened hearing to hear her. _"I was always curious as to how I came to be, so I'd constantly ask them how they made me. At first it was just simple things like they found me on the street as a child, or I was a ressurected creature from the past. One day though, I asked the scientist who watched over me how I was made and he told me a tale that is still hard to believe." _Tracy stopped speaking. She rose from the bed and walked to her window, her eyes watched the children playing in the snow below.

"What did he tell you Tracy?" Taris brought her mind back to the present by speaking. She turned to him with emotionless eyes.

_"They wanted to create the strongest monster alive, they took several sperm samples from many different mutants. And they did the same with the women too, after many tries they finally did make me though." _Tracy walked back to the bed and right to the front of Taris. _"On the containers they used they had labelled them with the last names of the specimens, the last name on the successful male donor was Creed." _Taris' eyes went wide at her confession.

"You don't think that I'm that person do you? There are multiple male Creeds in this family." His eyes darted around the room wildly as if he was looking for an escape route.

_"No, I don't think it was you. I'm too old for you to be my donor." _She looked away again and sat back on the bed, her eyes distant. _"I think it was your father."_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After talking with Tracy, Victor went back downstairs to talk with his wife. His mind was going over all the possibilities. He knew that the black haired girl needed his training, with the kind of blood lust she had Wolverine would never be able to handle her. The power she held was so strong at her age he was worried she'd lose control at the drop of a dime. Entering the living room he noticed that the X-Men had scattered to other places in the house or outside. The Professor was no where in sight, along with his little body guard Cyclops. Hearing running feet he glanced up the stairs and prepared himself just in time for the young blonde kid launching himself at his father.

Victor caught Gabe with ease, swinging him up onto his hip while giving him a hard look. Baring his teeth he growled at the little boy. He couldn't help but smile when the boy curled back his lip and growled back. Smirking he flicked Gabe's nose before setting him down.

"What did yer mother tell ya 'bout runnin' down the stairs Gabe?" He reprimanded the boy. An innocent look colored the boys features as he gazed at his father.

"I quote, 'If you run down the stairs one of these days you're going to fall and snap your neck.' end quote." At the young age of seven the blonde haired child was quite the trouble maker.

"'Least yer 'memberin' the lessons she's teachin' ya. Now scat 'afore I tell yer mom that you were runnin' down the stairs." Victor was willing to grant the kid amnesty for the time being. Out of all their kids Dezra was the harshest on Gabe. A mischevious look spread across the blonde's face.

"Of course daddy, don't wanna make any trouble now do I?" The sarcasm was almost palpable in his words as he left the room. Victor shook his head and chuckled as he continued his search for his wife. Going into the dining room he saw his wife sitting at the table with her head in her hands. Her long, red hair was loose and seemed to be getting in her way as she pushed it back impatiently. Sensing his presence in the room she lifted her head towards him. Seeing the tears in her eyes he went over to her quickly.

"Wha's wrong babe?" He whispered in her ear as he sat beside her. Victor grabbed her hair in one huge fist and pushed it out of her face. His wife shook her head violently from side to side.

"Tracy so obviously belongs here with us, I'm so worried that she's gonna be there practicing and somebody's just gonna piss her off and she'll...she'll." Dezra was unable to finish the sentence as her voice wavered. Sobs made her body shake and Victor tried to figure out a way to calm his wife down. Anger flooded his being as he thought of how he'd like to rip out the Professor's throat for putting his wife and family through such torment. Pushing down his feral for the time being he swore he'd stop this torture if it was the last thing he did. Completely unaware of the anger Victor was feeling one of the X-Men decided to walk in at that moment.

"You have a really big house." The girl held a shocking resemblance to Jean Grey-Summers and although she stank of many different men Victor could faintly pick out the smell of her family beneath it all. He wrinkled his nose when she came closer, her smell was really disgusting.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Summers." She introduced herself with a bright smile on her face. She held out her hand for Victor to shake but he just stared at her blankly. "Well, anyways." She said when he didn't take her hand.

"What do ya want?" Victor asked bluntly. She didn't look like the type of girl that was nice and with all the conflicting scents on her body he could automatically assume she wasn't an angel. Rachel smirked and a mischevious look flicked through her eyes.

"My kinda man, abrubt and to the point. I wanna talk to you about a certain person." She gave a pointed look at Dezra signaling that she wanted to talk privately. Victor turned to his wife and whispered to her that he would be right back before rising and exiting the room to an empty room. The house was big enough that they had many empty rooms even with all their children. He sat down heavily in a lounge chair and watched the red headed girl carefully as she sat down daintly in another chair across from him.

"Talk." The simple order he gave her was so full of force that Rachel looked hesitant for a moment before speaking.

"I have a problem, this problem just happens to be a certain Miss Tiger." Rachel's tone was snide as she spoke of Tracy. "You see, no matter where I go people are always talking about her, how she's so much better than me and everybody else. Just a whole big joke if you ask me, Tracy in my opinion deserves to be put out..." She paused for effect. "permanently." Victor had gotten her point before she had even finished her sentence but he was willing to play along just to see how far she was willing to go.

"Let me guess, ya want me ta do the dirty work fer ya?" He crossed his arms across his chest. Inside his feral was raging at the gall of the girl while on the outside he appeared to be relaxed and calm, his face blank to all emotion.

"Exactly." Rachel's smile was bright as she watched him. "I want her dead so I don't have to deal with her anymore, but here's the thing. I can't afford your usual price, and yes I know how much you cost, I've done my homework." She rose from the couch and was now walking towards him slowly, her hips shaking as she attempted to look sexy. Victor watched with calm indifference, he knew what she was trying to do. To bad for her that he was quite the happy man with his wife.

"I was wondering if maybe, instead of me paying with money, I could perhaps give you favors." The girl was so full of herself that Victor couldn't help but chuckle. Rising from his seat he glared down at the young red head. His look of calm was quickly dashed aside as he allowed his anger to take face.

"Y'see, here's the thing. I like Tracy, she's a good kid, gonna be a great woman one day. She has a future that I'm gonna do everythin' in my power ta give ta her. Yet, in this world there are so many people like ya that can't stand the thought that somebody might be better." He bared his teeth and growled at the green eyed girl. "I'm a happily married man girl, even if I didn't like Tracy I wouldn't do it fer two reasons, number one, I've got the greatest wife possible, and two..." He paused now wrinkling his nose after he got a particularly tasteless whiff of her scent. "Ya stink like a whore." He pushed his way past her then and went back to the dining room where his wife was waiting, leaving a very disturbed Rachel Summers gaping at the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) I'm seriously on a roll today! Hope y'all like this chapter but please remember to review! -Sabeybaby


	13. Walking In

Life seemed to be catching up on Tracy way to fast. Here she was, at Sabretooth's estate for less than a week and already she was packing her bags to continue on her original destiny. She was off to the Massachusetts academy. She was not happy to say the least, in fact she was down right pissed off. Grabbing her bag roughly she shoved random objects into it, not caring if something was fragile and broke. She was very torn on her future currently, she'd finally found a place where she could fit in and be just like everybody else and she couldn't. Why? Because the Professor was running Sabretooth like he ran his own estate. Tracy growled when she dropped a mirror on the floor and it shattered, leaning down she started picking up the pieces. She could only ignore it when a piece of the mirror cut her finger. _There's seven years of bad luck._ She wondered briefly to herself.

Hearing a knock at the door she dumped the pieces she had picked up and went to answer the door. Opening it up she found herself staring into the eyes of Kurt. His white eyes pierced into her soul and she wished she could just lose herself in their depths. Shaking off the feeling she stepped aside so Kurt could enter. No words were spoken as he stepped easily around the broken mirror and sat on her bed.

"You broke the mirror." His words were quiet. _I guess he's heard the news._ Tracy thought to herself.

_"Yeah, it's alright I can just get another."_ She shrugged it off even as she spoke the words. Picking up the remainder of the pieces she stooped over to grab them. Kurt's hands on her wrists stopped her movements.

"You're hurt." He lifted her arms up and inspected her cut finger. Tracy stared blankly at her cut, blood dripping in currents down her hand. Kurt led her to her feet and took her to the bathroom. He pulled out her first aid kit and opened the bottle of disinfectant. When he poured the hydrogen peroxide onto her cut she couldn't hold back the hiss of pain. Putting her hands under the running water, Kurt put the cap back onto the disinfectant and put it back up on the shelf.

_"You made it hurt."_ Tracy stated simply. The burning pain in her finger was nothing compared to the aching in her heart however. Tears stung the backs of her eyes as she stared blankly at her cut. Kurt grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around her wound, making sure it was tight but not so much that it would cut off her blood circulation.

"Better?" The blue man asked her. She nodded weakly before slumping into his arms. Her actions were expected and Kurt caught her with ease. He pulled her up into his arms, legs over one arm and upper body over the other. Her carried her back into her bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. Climbing in next to her he pulled her onto his lap so he could hold her. Tracy cuddled into his embrace, the tears begining to fall. Kurt simply wiped the tears away with his thumb and held her close.

"_How did you know?"_ She asked him. She was surprised at how weak her telepathic voice was. Kurt kissed the top of her head and leaned close to her ear.

"Because I know you."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Taris Creed was not a stupid man. His mind was constantly flipping channels. Unlike an ADD subject his mind was constantly analyzing anything and everything. Whatever passed by him his mind would hook onto it and figure out it's every quality. He tried to do this whenever possible so he was always understanding about the things he had to deal with. Sometimes he amazed even himself with how much he could remember. There was little he couldn't understand, one of these things was Tracy.

The young, tiger-like woman was a mystery to him. His mind couldn't decipher her, she was a code too complex for him to handle. It scared him. When they had been talking earlier about her beginings he had tried to yet again analyze her but it had just left him more baffled than before. Her words spoke of a woman struggling through life, trying to be normal. Her instincts, they showed the killer inside of her, the true beast that was just now becoming undone and unleashed. Yet there was another level to her, a level of confusion he couldn't read. When she had told him what she had already figured out he could only sit silently and hope the puzzle would come undone for him.

_My father is her father?_ Just the thought of his father being her father was confusing. He knew there was a connection between them on some base level but finding which one was nearly impossible. He couldn't think of anyone in the family that had black hair other than his nephew, Jade's son. _So where did Tracy's black hair come from? _Shaking off his confusion, Taris focused on the subject at hand. His father had called him downstairs to help him figure out a way to get by the Professor's orders that Tracy be taken to the Massachusetts academy. The girl was clearly upset about having to leave and they weren't entirely happy about her leaving either.

"There's gotta be somethin' we can do Taris." Victor mumbled to his son from across the table. They were piling over the books of rules that Xavier had set up for them and they were searching for a loop hole of some sort. Victor had only been able to keep his children on the terms that Xavier had set up. If they broke these rules the government would declare him incapable of a healthy and safe enviroment for his children, and then they would be taken away.

"I hate to admit defeat, but I think we've exhausted all of our options." The young blonde man sighed deeply and slumped in his seat. He was so tired, the day had been long and stressful, and he was longing for a warm bed with a waiting Jubilee. As his father started gathering up the books to put them away a thought struck Taris.

"Wait! What about the family rules?"Victor gave him a look that was a combination of disbelief and incredulty.

"The family rules? Taris, I dunno if yer brain is on the fritz or somethin' but Tracy ain't related ta us." His father sat down heavily in his seat at the look on his son's face.

"Tracy told me something today, about how she was made. The scientists who made her wanted a super being I guess, they were on the search for the strongest genes they could find to use." Taris took a deep breath as he watched for his father's reaction. "The male sperm donor's last name is Creed." In another time and space the look on his father's face might've been comical but right now it was more frightening.

"It all makes sense now." Victor mumbled under his breath. "This makes sense Taris, think about it. If she's my daughter, then it all makes perfect sense." The young blonde sat silently for a moment while his mind went over the facts. Then, it all just seemed to click into place. The puzzle was complete.

"She is, she's your daughter! She's my sister! She's family! She can stay!" Taris and Victor leapt up from the table as one. Their excitement unison as they embraced in a moment of triumph. At this time the Professor and Jean walked in.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) God I love suspense. :-D Hope y'all enjoyed that chapter, spent a good hour on it. Don't forget to review, they make my world go round! -Sabeybaby


	14. Crazed State Of Mind

(A/N) THIS CHAPTER HAS A CHARACTER DEATH, IF YOU ARE WEAK OF HEART DO NOT READ!

"Are we intruding on something?" Jean's soft voice sent the two embracing men clear across the room and into opposite sides of the room. The Professor chuckled to himself as bright red coloring spread across the men's cheeks. Victor growled under his breath in annoyance before lifting his head up bravely and staring straight into the eyes of the handicapped man. Taris though, was much less courageous. He instead turned back to the many books before him and pretended to be focusing on it.

"What was all the excitement about?" The Professor asked now, his blue eyes sparkling with hope. At this Taris' head popped back up from the book and his eyes met the Professors.

"We found an interesting piece of information today." Unbeknowst to them Tracy had started coming down the stairs after a long crying session with Kurt. She stopped once she heard what Taris had said, backing up slightly she listened to what they said.

"I was talking with Tracy earlier, she told me that when she was made by scientists, the sperm donor they used had been going by the last name Creed. Me and my father think that it's..."

"Me." Victor cut his son's speech off. "It makes sense, she's almost 'xactly like me, 'cept for the fact she's female." The Professor seemed to digest the new piece of information while Jean hopped right into the conversation.

"There's no real proof, she could just be planning all this just so she dosn't have to go back to school." The red headed woman flicked her long hair out of her face when she finished, a look on her face that just declared her challenge to Victor.

"Just 'cause yer daughters a whore don't mean ya gotta take it out on the better children." Jean gasped at the blonde man's statement and gaped like a fish out of water for a few moments.

"How dare you insinuate that my daughter sleeps around!" Fire flashed in her eyes as she glared at Victor.

"Insinuate? I don't hafta insinuate Red, ya shoulda heard the propesition yer girl had fer me earlier." Victor stressed Jean's nickname and twisted it to sound almost insulting.

"I won't stand for this!" A telekinectic punch surged out from her body and slammed straight into the older man's stomach. He was launched through the open doorway and onto the floor across the room. Slowly getting up he could only watch in horror as Tracy leapt from the top of the staircase with claws extended and landed onto Jean's back. The black haired girl dug her claws deep into Jean's throat as she bit down on the back of her neck. The red head screamed out in agony as her blood mixed with her hair, clothing and poured down her skin. Victor hurridly got up and ran towards the joined two. Wrapping overly large hands onto Tracy's hands he pulled out her claws and manually wrestled her away from Jean.

"Dezra!" He roared out as he fought to keep Tracy occupied. Victor's red headed wife ran into the room at the sound of her husband's roar. As soon as she saw the blood she was at Jean's side, she swept the woman into her arms and ran through a doorway and down stairs to go to the medical room. Still in the dining room Victor was kicked in the gut by Tracy and momentarily loosened his grip. He immediately retightened it but during that brief span of time the tiger girl managed to rip her way free and chase after Dezra. Taris and Victor followed the girl at a quick pace, unfortunately Tracy was much swifter and smaller as she ducked under obstacles and leaped over others. When the door to the medical bay came into view Victor grabbed Taris and threw him at Tracy. His aim was correct and his son toppled onto the black haired girl, effectively restraining her.

A near deafining roar erupted from Tracy's mouth as her feral fought to free herself. Her claws swung and cut deep into both Taris and Victor. They held her close until she finally gave in, too tired from the pressure being forced on her to keep on fighting.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Inside the medical bay observation area Scott Summers watched in horror as his wife was operated upon by Victor's wife Dezra. His wife's blood was everywhere, even though they did their best to slow the blood flow, the blood from her attack was still fresh. Jubilation Lee walked into the room then, her eyes watching the gruesome scene with detached feelings. She knew that Jean could die if something went wrong, but her faith in Taris' mother was stronger than her fear. Her dark eyes flicked over to where Scott was standing, his lips were pursed together tightly, his fists clenched, his stance was so stressed she feared that the pulsing vein in his forehead might burst.

"Scott," His name was a whisper on her lips, but it seemed enough to break the trance the X-Men's leader was in. "how are you doing?" He didn't answer, his eyes focused directly on his wife as Dezra fought to keep Jean from being permanently paralyzed, or worse. Jubilee's eyes darked from fear of what might happen to the normally happy couple. She also feared what would happen to Tracy, she knew that the girl couldn't control the feral inside her, Taris had gone through the same thing. Though she had to admit to herself it had never been this bad, she wondered what could've driven Tracy to such drastic measures as to try to take a life.

"She's going to die." Scott's near silent voice brought Jubilee to his side. "She's going to die, and it's going to be my fault."

"Scott, what are you talking about?" The Asian woman first thought he was referring to Jean, but then she thought of how it was going to be his fault. "What's going to happen Scott, who's going to die?"

"Her." His voice was almost a growl as he still watched his wife's operation. Suddenly the heart moniter went flat, and Jubilee's eyes widened. She watched as Dezra did her best to bring the woman's heart back to beating again, her movements frantic as she fought for the woman's life.

"Breathe damn it!" Even through the thick glass she could hear Dezra's cursing, the heart moniter still rang it's deathly tone. The silent room was filled with the unearthly sound until Dezra reached over resignly and turned it off. Tears of sadness began to pour down Jubilee's cheeks, _no!_ She thought as she saw the now dead red head below covered in a sheet._ Poor Rachel.. poor Scott.. oh my gosh! Scott! _Brought out of her thoughts abrubtly she turned to see what Scott's reaction was only to find the door to the room slamming behind him. Running to the door she opened it up and chased after the crazed man. When she found him the sight that met her was not a good one at all. Scott was holding a knife in his hand as he dove for the sleeping Tracy in her bed, all that was holding him back was Kurt.

"Mr. Summers, I do not vant to hurt you, but I vill if you do not stop!" The furry blue boy struggled to keep his leader back as the rage Scott always held back was finally coming out.

"Scott!" Jubilee yelled at the crazed man, "Stop! It's not her fault! It's her feral that did it, not Tracy! She's just a girl!" Jubilee's voice was frantic as she shot fireworks at her leader to blind him. He dropped the knife and clapped his hands to his face as his eyes struggled to cope with the extreme light that was forced on them. Victor ran into the room then, rope in his hands as he rushed to the scene. He quickly tied Scott up and forced him into a chair, which he quickly tied him to as well.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Well, what do y'all think? I know I know, it wasn't nice of me to kill Jean but I need a death. Don't send flames please. -Sabeybaby


	15. Unfeeling Cold

The steady beat of a heart moniter brought Tracy out of her dozing state. Her eyesight was blurry at first but it cleared quickly. Glancing around she saw that she was in the medical bay part of the house. Attempting to sit up she found herself restrained to the bed at various places. Opening her mouth to speak she felt a metal clamp over her mouth, whimpering in distaste the sound was filtered through the metal piece and made a slight squeaky noise. Flinching at the irregular noise she saw a movement out of the corner of her. She turned to see who it was and saw Kurt sitting in a chair a couple feet away.

_"Kurt?"_ She telepathically whispered to the blue boy. The boy visibly flinched at her whisper and turned his all white eyes onto her.

"Yes?" He spoke without emotion, his eyes heavy in pain as he answered. Tracy couldn't remember what happened earlier to get her into such a predicament but she was curious to find out.

_"What happened earlier?"_ Tracy's question brought a flood of fresh tears to Kurt's eyes and she could see him struggling to hold them back.

"Y.. you do n..not remember?" His words were choked with emotion. Shaking her head slowly she watched a single tear slip down his cheek. Taking a deep breath he fought to maintain calm.

"Mrs. Summers must've said something to insult you, you attacked her most viciously," He took a deep breath. "she did not survive the attack." He could not hold the tears back anymore, Jean had been a very nice teacher, always taking care of the students. Her loss would most likely leave most students in a depression.

_"I.. I killed her?" _Tracy couldn't get over the fact that she had killed one of the nicest teachers at the school. Sure she didn't realize what her daughter was and was carefully blindsighted to the things she did, but she was a nice person who cared greatly for every person. Kurt nodded slowly through his tears, his eyes were close tightly as he tried to stem the flow. Sadness built up in her body until Tracy couldn't hold it back anymore. A low moan escaped her lips before a ferocious roar ripped past. Kurt looked up in surprise at the sound of the agony in her voice.

Lowering his head again Kurt accepted her pain with his. Together they cried out their sorrow, one with fierce roars the other with moans of pain.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tracy's roars resounded up through the house and echoed into Victor's formerly silent room. Hearing her distress he attempted to ignore the pain she felt and turned back towards the window. The Professor was sitting across from him with tears slipping down his cheeks still. They all coped with their pain in different ways. Victor did not feel a loss in his heart for the now dead red headed woman, but he would not disgrace her memory by broaching business yet. The X-Men had been totally torn, especially Scott. He had gone into a rage that could rival Victor on a bad day. When he had broken down he had completely shut up, not moving at all, nearly comatose in his reactions, or lack of.

Growing bored with the view Victor decided to go down to the medical bay to check up on Tracy. When he arrived at the medical bay he realized just then that the noises of pain had stopped. Opening up the door he peeked in to find Tracy and Kurt cuddled up on the bed together. More accurately Kurt cuddled up against Tracy since she was still restrained. The couple was asleep now, but the red marks on their faces told him that the tears were still fresh. Tracy cracked up an eye and saw him standing in the doorway. Nodding silently to her he noticed that Kurt was asleep while Tracy was just relaxing. Walking over to the bed Victor picked up Kurt and gently placed him on the other bed in the room. Walking back over to the bed swiftly, he unstrapped Tracy so she could stretch her limbs.

She slowly stood up, her body was tense from being strapped up so long. Stretching in all directions possible she slowly relaxed each part of her body. Fresh tears came to her eyes as she straightened up to face Victor. Tracy's big, amber eyes were dull with grief.

_"I feel like I've killed for the first time."_ Tracy admitted, her psychic voice nearly silent. Victor nodded, he could understand where she was coming from. The first kill was always the hardest, it was a breach into a whole new way of life.

_"I've killed the first of my family, taken one of the most beloved members." _Tracy's voice was slowly gaining volume as she swallowed the information. These next few moments would be hard to get over, but Victor knew that once she made it through she could live with the highest of them all. Most people couldn't face up to their crime while others merely went insane, Victor hoped Tracy could accept what she had become.

"How's it feel?" The tall blonde man looked down at the young woman with a concerned look on his face. Amber eyes peered up into blue ones.

_"Like the best high I've ever acheived." _The toothy grin that spread across her face was insane in appearance to most people but to Victor it was the most sane thing he'd ever seen. The large man grinned back at the woman with an equally frightening grin before laying his arm across her shoulders. _Yes, she was family._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Scott Summers was a very calm man. He almost never lost his temper and when he did it was only when he felt strongly about something. He had cared very much for Jean, she was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. She had made him into the man he was today, under her careful guidance he had become leader of the X-Men and one of the Professor's most trusted students. She had been his heart, his mind, his soul. Everything about her was reflected in him. Now she was gone, it seemed like his whole world had shattered when the heart moniter had stopped beating steadily. The flat line was still heard in his mind, the never ending, mechanical squeal that always had the same pitch.

There she was again. Lying on the operation table with blonde everywhere. Her long red hair clipped away to get out of the mess. Her wounds gaping open while Dezra was quickly working to put her back together. She was gone. That fact tore into his heart so deeply he feared that Dezra would have to put him back together as well. Pain spread through his body slowly, starting at his heart and gradually taking place everywhere else. How would he survive without his beloved wife? Anger filled his mind once again, the tiger girl deserved to die for the crime she had commited. Living with telepaths made his mind super aware of other presences so when he felt someone enter his mind he put up his defenses and greeted the person as his astral self. Seeing the Professor he greeted him politely, anger barely with held behind his shields.

_"How are you feeling Scott?" _The Professor asked telepathically. The tall man frowned slightly at his mentor before shrugging.

_"Feeling the rage right now, and this irrisistable urge to strangle Tracy." _Madness seemed to have taken over Scott's mind. Coldness leaked into his voice as he spoke, a malovent gleam flickered in his eyes. Professor Xavier appeared surprised but then understanding of the man's unusual reactions.

_"That is expected at a time like this,"_ The bald man talked with a calculating tone to his voice. "_However, if you would refrain from doing the latter I'm sure we could deal with your rage."_ Scott smiled maniacally before shaking his head.

"_I don't think so Professor, this time, I'm going to do exactly what I feel."_ Before the Professor knew what was happened Scott had shoved him out of his mind and put up such excellent shields that he couldn't help but feel proud of his star student. All feelings from Scott had been abrubtly cut off and he feared the worst.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Uh oh, first Jean dies, now Scotty boy goes insane! I surprise myself sometimes, hope y'all love it. R&R if you would be so kind. -Sabeybaby


	16. For You

Tracy watched sullenly from the rooftop of Sabretooth's mansion as the X-Men boarded the Black Bird. Contemplation was heavy in her eyes as she watched the slow movements of the team, heads were lowered and feet dragged. She felt guilty for only a moment as she saw Rachel Summers weeping on the ground next to the jet, but it was gone the next moment. Walking to the edge of the mansion she watched with a predator's gaze as Kurt started to climb the wall. When he neared the top she helped him the rest of the way up.

_"Something wrong Kurt?"_ She watched him visibly stiffen as he turned to look at her. His tone was dripping with pain as he spoke, white eyes reflecting tears not shed.

"She is gone Tracy, I cannot fo'give you fo' doing zuch a thing." Tracy suddenly felt like crying when she heard his words, she was about to turn away when Kurt continued. "Howeva, I can move on vith my life and fo'get." Hope filled her, she still had a chance. Throwing her arms around the blue man she hugged him tight.

_"Thank you so much Kurt!"_ Emotion was heavy in her voice as she thanked him telepathically. Kurt was surprised at first but soon hugged her back with as much fervor. They embraced for long moments, needing the physical reenforcement of their friendship. Suddenly Tracy was thrown high into the air and flew over the edge as a red beam soared over head. She watched with horror as the ground came closer and closer, she would feel the cold embrace of the snow any second. A thin arm being thrown around her waist saved her from the horrible pain, but the feeling of being tossed around in the air was not much better. Tracy glanced up to see Dezra flying above her, red wings flapping hard against the wind. Another red blast from above hit Dezra midback making her lose her careful balance. They were plummeting to the ground once again when she was telekinetically caught by someone. Looking over to the gathering crowd she watched Taris' brow furrow in concentration, knowing he was the only thing keeping her from crashing to her doom she relaxed her body.

Intense heat pushed against her back sending Tracy once again flying towards the ground. This time she was not caught and she struggled to catch herself better. She felt her ankle give out when she landed abnormally, sharp pains floating through her body. Yelping softly she stumbled to her feet and attempted to run. Pain filled her with every step, giving up on her quest she slumped to the ground and turned to face her opponent. Seeing the leader of the X-Men staring her hard in the face was a shock to say the least.

_"Mr. Summers?"_ Tracy's voice only showed part of the bewilderment that she felt on the inside. His normally warm and welcoming features were hidden as a cold, daring look covered his face.

"You killed somebody Tracy, you killed my wife!" His nearly inhuman roar made her stumble backwards. There was no trace of warmth left in him, she could practically feel the pain echoing off of him.

"_I wasn't myself at the time Mr. Summers, I didn't mean to!" _She hopelessly pleaded for forgiveness. A harsh laugh answered her plea.

"You think, 'I didn't mean to' is gonna bring her back?" Rage filled him as he stormed towards her. Tracy attempted to walk backwards but she tripped over a stick and fell down. Her amber eyes were wide with fear as she stared her mentor in the face.

_"Please forgive me." _Her words were soft, Scott was apparently ignorant of it.

"Forgive you for taking my wife away?" He was nearly insane with anger as she watched him carefully.

_"No, for this!" _Tracy dropped her weak act and launched herself at Scott. Her claws sunk deep in his throat as she cut off his air supply. Blood pumped from the wounds she inflicted, crimson rivers dripping down her arms and his body. Removing her claws from his neck she knocked him to the ground and pinned him on his stomach. Grabbing hold of one hand she played with his fingers while her knee pressed heavily into his back.

"Tracy?" The Professor's soft voice made her look towards him for a split second before she turned back to her prey. She could feel the apprehension pouring off of the X-Men in waves, she heard an innocent gasp before she sensed Alexandria being taken into the house by an adult.

_"For Kurt," _Tracy snapped his forefinger easily, the bones splitting and cracking. Scott howled in pain. _"for Kitty," _She said loudly snapping another finger. _"for me." _Another finger broke easily as Scott struggled against her too strong grip. Tears raced down his cheeks in tiny rivers as he screamed in agony. Tracy looked over at the crowd that had drawn, only Victor, Logan, and Taris could look her in the eyes as she inspected them. She turned back to the howling man slowly. She traced his finger almost reverently before snapping it quickly. She was sure the leader's throat was raw from his screams but he still yelled in agony. Tracy rose from her position at his back and started walking away from the crowd and towards the woods, her feet leaving imprints in the snow beneath her.

"What... what was th..that for?" She could hardly hear Scott's question he was so quiet. Tracy turned back and looked him straight in the eyes.

"_For you."_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a long time after Jean's funeral before business was approached again by the Professor and Victor. This time Tracy was in the room, but she was sitting close to Victor in case she lost control again. They were seated in the lounge, huge, comfy chairs encasing them in their depths as they sipped their beverage of choices. The large blonde man was puffing on a cigarette while Tracy and the Professor sipped tea. One of the large windows was opened so the smoke that collected in the room would leak out the window instead of choking them.

"I am willing to let Tracy remain here under you tutelage Mr. Creed, however I would like a weekly report on how she is doing." Professor Xavier smiled at Tracy's happy expression. Victor nodded his head and wrapped an arm protectively around the young woman's shoulders.

"It will not be forgotten so quickly that she caused the death of one of our beloved, but we will grant her amnesty for her crimes merely because of her dawning ferity." That sentence made Tracy burrow into Victor's side for comfort. Professor Xavier then dismissed himself and soon all X-Men had left the premises, including the younger X-Men who were at the mansion that wished to leave. Tracy and Victor sat in eachother's embrace for a long time, the young woman needing comfort more than the blonde did.

_"I want to do something." _Tracy lifted her head to look Victor in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow. _"Since I was raised in a laboratory and do not remember ever leaving the place, I can't help but wonder if there were others like me. I was hoping that you would help me locate the lab and rescue those who might have gone through the same program." _ The large blonde contemplated her suggestion for a few moments before nodding his head.

"Would give th' youngins here somethin' ta do. Good suggestion Tracy, our first mission."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Me thinks I'm on a roll this week. Please review, I'd really really really appreciate it. -Sabeybaby


	17. Confronting the Darkness

Tracy walked slowly towards the briefing room, eyes downcast towards the floor. Her thoughts were laden wtih worry. _What am I supposed to tell them all? _After she made her suggestion to Victor to rescue those like her from the laboratory she escaped from he had thought it best for her to tell the story. She knew most of her life's tale, but there were gaps in her mind that would make Wolverine surprised. She could tell them most of the information, but she'd rather keep the brutal killings to herself.

"Walking slow for a reason?" Dezra's soft voice brought Tracy out of her musings abrubtly. She turned towards the red headed woman and gave her an annoyed look.

_"What do you think?" _She asked the woman telepathically. Laughter answered her. She could see the woman shake her head out of the corner of her eye, chuckling still.

"I remember the days of nervousness, however they were very short lived." Tracy found it hard to imagine Dezra, Sabretooth's wife of all people, as nervous. She gave the red head a doubtful loook.

"Yes, I was once a nervous woman. Where I grew up there was always a chance that you could be killed before you reached adulthood." Tracy wondered where on Earth Dezra could've possible grown up. Turning towards the woman again she asked her the question.

"I grew up on another planet, in a whole different galaxy in fact. My home planet was called Suguru, beautiful place, haven't been there in a long time." Tracy pondered Dezra's answer for a moment.

_"No wonder you look so out of this world." _The cheesy joke made Dezra laugh softly. Golden eyes met amber ones.

"Indeed." The women's conversation ceased as they neared the briefing room. Tracy felt apprehension fill her body once again as she stared at the door before her. "Do not worry Tracy, Victor will have mercy on you." Dezra gave her a welcoming smile before opening the door and guiding the tiger-like woman through the doorway.

"Thank ya fer joinin' us Tracy, care ta take a seat?" Victor's annoyed tone made Dezra give him a reprimanding look. Tracy quickly took a seat on Kurt's lap before turning her attention towards the hulking blonde man at the front of the room.

"I've got a mission fer ya kids," Cheers answered Victor's announcement. "I'm sending ya ta some secret bases round th' world." The thick scent of fear filled the room at this part. Tracy could feel Kurt's worry leaking off of him in torrents. The blonde man, smelling the worry, smirked. "Ya don't hafta worry, me 'n Dezra will be there with ya at all times." It seemed like a group sigh followed his statement. Victor's blue eyes locked onto Tracy's amber ones now. "Trace, if ya'd be so kind." He made a motion for her to come up to the front before he leaned against the wall next to his wife. The tiger woman stood up from Kurt's lap and walked up to the front hesitantly. She kept her eyes locked onto her friend's eyes only, avoiding everybody else's at all times.

_"I'm gonna do my best to start from the begining, but if I miss something I'll try to go back and fix it." _Tracy took a deep breath before continuing. _"My original name was Experiment #345, I was raised in a laboratory with only myself and the scientists as company."_

**Flashback**

**Experiment #345 paced her cage quickly, eyes flitting from wall to wall, waiting for the scientists to come back at any moment. The door's to her cage opened up and the lead scientist walked in. She was swiftly restrained against the wall by some guards as he neared her.**

**"How are you doing today my precious tiger?" His mocking tone made the girl growl fiercely. The scientist only chuckled in amusement. "Let's go over your latest assignment..." He began to speak but her mind was elsewhere, outside of her cage she could see some guards dragging a limp body down the halls. A sharp slap met her cheek, bringing her attention back to the scientist before her. He followed her gaze to the limp body and chuckled.**

**"Yes, there are others here like you, but you don't get to meet any of them, you're here all by yourself."**

**End flashback**

Tracy came back to the present with a gasp. She could feel more than see the curious gazes on her as the gathered people watched her carefully. She gave them a fanged grin before going back to her story.

_"For years I was used as a puppet by them, they not only used me as an experiment for new drugs they need to try out but they also used me to eliminate curious government programs." _Her amber eyes flitted over to Kurt's white ones with curiousity. She wondered what he thought of her story. _"I've killed many people, some innocent some not, but I've almost never regretted their deaths. Now I know somebody in this room is wondering why I'm telling you all of this, but here's why; me and Victor think that there might be more like me there, still contained and being used against their wills for the scientists amusement." _Tracy took a deep breath and held as she watched the gathered people digest the information. Victor straightened himself and came to stand next to the tiger-like woman.

"Yer job is ta locate and rescue these types o'people." Murmurs filled the room once people realized what their job was.

"I don't intend to sound mean, but shouldn't we kill these types of people instead of rescuing them," Tracy looked to see who was speaking and saw, to her disappointment, Axle. "they could be killing because they want to." In some twisted way, what Ax was saying made sense but the tiger woman was still upset that one of her friends had turned on her. Victor nodded slowly while taking a deep breath, his mind was visibly working over what the demonic looking man had said.

"There is always th' possibility tha' one o' th' kids 're gonna be insane, it's up ta us ta define which ones 're sane 'r not." Tracy sent a pondering glance towards the tall man.

"What if they're not sane?_" _The question was asked by Kitty, who had decided to stay. She was answered with a dead silence, not a whisper was made, not a breath taken. The mammoth-like man turned towards Tracy and grinned maniacally.

"Then we kill 'em."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tracy and Vienna were trudging through the thick snow that surrounded the mansion quietly, their minds going over the information they had received in the briefing. They hadn't spoken a word towards eachother since they had exited the house, they both knew what they needed at the time and it was most definately silence. Hearing a soft 'bamph' noise, the tiger woman turned towards it. Kurt was walking next to her now, his eyes downcast to the floor, she could still feel the depression leaking off of him. They had walked halfway around the mansion before two more people joined them, Blaise and Kitty joining them as silently as possible. They walked the full way around the mansion before Tracy decided to enter the woods surrounding the mansion. The others followed somewhat hesitantly since the only times they had gone into the woods had been with Victor. The forest was so thick that light from above became rarer and rarer until all that was left were a few choice spots. This is when they stopped. Kitty glanced around nervously, her soft, brown eyes flitting from person to person.

"Why did we stop?" A loud 'shh' answered her. Asking quieter this time, she repeated her question. Tracy's eyes were easily seen in the darkness, the rest of her striped body hardly seen at all. Amber eyes sparkled with mystery as she smiled ferociously.

_"To confront the darkness." _Curiousity was all that was left in everyone's minds as they stared at the raven haired girl cautiously. Soft footsteps could be heard nearing the group, making Kitty shake in fear.

"Tracy?" Vienna asked quietly, white eyes peering unemotionally towards the tiger woman. Their attention was drawn towards however, to the remaining spot of light in the forest as a large tiger stepped into it. Everyone, with the exception of Tracy, froze. The group watched in awe and shock as the tiger woman walked up to the black and orange striped tiger slowly. When she reached down to pet it Kurt was by her side in a 'bamph,' holding her hand away. The tiger growled fiercely and snapped at the blue man's hand. Kurt leapt back at the attack, Tracy still standing by the tiger's side. This time when she reached out to pet the tiger, no one interfered. Breaths were held as she reached towards the large cat. Contact was made and those breaths were let out. Tracy turned towards the group and smiled, she used her other hand to motion them all over.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Well that was fun, imagine that, working on thanksgiving. Haha! -Sabeybaby


	18. Time Will Tell

Fear was thick in the air, Tracy could smell it's heavy scent as she watched her friends carefully. Knowing Vienna was the bravest she made a small motion with her free to for the white haired girl to come closer. Unemotional, white eyes peered into amber ones. She took a step forward slowly, then another. She continued in this fashion until she was standing next to the tiger and Tracy. Her hand was taken by the tiger woman and gently placed on the tiger's head. She hesitantly pet the large cat, afraid she was moving to fast she slowed her motions down. To her surprise the tiger leaned back into her hand and encouraged her to continue petting. A grin spread across her face as she enjoyed the feel of the tiger's soft fur. The others, encouraged by the scene before them, joined them. Soon all in the group were petting the tiger. Tracy had stepped back to watch her friends commune with their fear, obviously not aware of what was going on. Turning away from the pleased group she left them to find their own way back to the mansion as she saught to find the darkest corner of the forest, so she could face her own fear.

She knew exactly when they realized she was no longer there, she could hear their whisperings of worry, the stink of fear returning heavily. Still she walked on. Tracy only stopped walking when she could no longer see where she was going, even with her enhanced eyesight, the surroundings before her were invisible. Fear gripped her heart, questions filled her head. _What will I do now? Is this truly necessary?_ Brushing the feeling of hopelessness away she sat down in the dirt. Opening her mind to the expanse of forest around her, she searched for signs of life. She did not know how long she sat there, nor when dark came upon the earth. She merely existed in the moment. Gradually her heart beat slowed down, breathing thickened. To the world now, she was dead. This state of intense meditation was her only way of facing the dark beyond. Her astral body slowly guided itself free of her body's trappings, freeing her self of the physical realm. She wandered aimlessly through the forest as her astral self, when she was in her body she couldn't see, but when she was free of her body she could see everything and more. All living things were revealed to her in those moments, she could feel the connections between the creatures around her.

When she finally decided to return to her body it was well into the early morning. Opening her eyes as soon as her astral form united with her body she looked around. Still nothing was seen, except now there were two, glowing, blue orbs staring back at her. Holding her breath, Tracy stared back into the eyes with apprehension. She watched as they seemed to bounce around in midair as they steadily rose. She stood up from the ground to meet the person or creature when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ya know it ain't safe fer lil runts like ya ta run 'round in th' forest at night." Victor's softly chiding voice made her grin broadly.

_"That I know, but I needed the time alone." _Tracy responded, not feeling the urge to get into it any deeper. She felt more than saw the tall blonde man shrug. His enormous hand on her shoulder turning her back towards where she assumed was the mansion made her turn obediently. Walking under his guidance, she carefully stepped over thngs when he warned her. Wondering how he could see in the dark so easily she asked him how.

"M'vision is more practiced in th' dark." He answered so simply that Tracy now pondered how much time he spent in the darkness. When she asked him her question he grunted at her in annoyance.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Tracy grinned at Victor's obvious irritation. When they stepped into the light she sighed in relief. She loved the dark, but it was excellent to be back into safe ground. The lamps surrounding the edge of the gigantic property guided their path as they walked towards the mansion. Tracy immediately started scaling the wall when she was close enough so she could get to her room but a hand grasping her shirt made her stop abrubtly. Her head whipped towards Victor, her eyes asking for an explanation.

"Don't stay out so late nex' time Trace, it ain't safe." There was an underlying emotion in his voice but she couldn't identify it. She nodded in agreement and continued climbing when he released her shirt. Once up in her room she stepped in the shower, redressed into some under clothes and fell asleep in her bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning there was another person present at breakfast with them. Tracy recognized her as the girl she and Victor had watched when they were in the tree together. Her long, blonde curls were tyed back at the nape of her neck so they stayed out of her face, but she could see they hung down to the top of her bottom. Blue eyes flit around the room, locking onto the large blonde man at the head of the table most often. Easy chatter fell among the table as usual as Dezra brought out the food. When Victor stood up at his end of the table everyone fell silent, they knew he had something to say.

"T'day is th' beginin' o' th' week of strenuous work. Most o' yer exercises if not led by me, will be led by m'daughter Victoria." He made a motion towards the blonde haired woman absently before sitting down. They began to eat then, Tracy watched Victoria during most of breakfast. She studied her movements like a predator does prey, she tried to figure out what she was thinking through her body language. When her observant suddenly turned and looked at her the tiger woman was unsure how to react so she continued to unabashedly stare at her.

"Something you need?" The soft words gained everyone at the tables attention, Tracy now felt rather embarassed. She shrugged and continued to eat her waffle. Victoria looked upset by her answer and growled low, her heritage becoming of use.

"Do not stare at me and then act as if it is nothing, it was rude." The harsh words made Tracy's anger flare up. She bared her teeth and growled at the woman, white fangs flashing in the light. The next thing that she knew she had fangs piercing her neck and claws swiping at her body. She hardly took notice of the fact that her chair had been knocked over and that half the food on the table had fallen with it. Her amber eyes flashed with anger as she fought to use her claws to dig into the soft flesh of the woman above her. Flipping the blonde over she ripped her head away before Victoria took out her jugular. Dipping into the woman's mind with telepathy she cut off the connections between her mind and limbs, effectively pinning her prey. Tracy was abrubtly pulled away from the woman before she could do anymore damage however, Victor's strong arms lifting her up and away. She roared fiercely, kicking at the legs of her captor, struggling to free herself.

"Stop fightin' Tracy!" Victor's angry voice stopped her struggles immediately, she did not want him angry at her. Amidst the fight a scream from above stopped everyone's movements. Victoria was off the floor quicker than imagineable and up the stairs. When she came down minutes later she held a child in her arms gently, the little boy looked around two years old. His blonde hair was like his mothers, curly and wild, but his eyes were brown. Tracy had never met a person in this family that had brown eyes.

"Good morning William!" Dezra greeted the child happily, swooping him up into her arms and hugging him tightly. The little boy squealed excitedly with laughter. The tiger woman looked on at the scene with a sense of longing. _Sweet family,_ she thought to herself. Going back over to the table she righted her chair before leaving for her morning walk. She didn't want to face the family right now. Stepping out into the snow she shivered from the cold, she would go back into the house but she didn't want to. Forcing herself to ignore the freezing temperature she walked on, barefeet freezing in the snow. When she couldn't take it anymore she went up to her room by scaling the wall like the night before. Once in her room she shut her window quickly to block out the cold air. Examining her closet she pulled out her makeshift uniform. Dezra had started on her uniform but it wasn't complete yet so until then she wore shorts and a tank top when working with the team.

"What was up with you this morning?" Vienna's voice came out of nowhere, making Tracy jump and twirl around in a hurry. Seeing her white haired friend before her she gasped.

_"Vi! You scared the heck outa me!" _ Tracy exclaimed telepathically to her friend. The pure white woman laughed lightly at her answer.

"Here I thought that was impossible." She said dryly. "Still, question still stands, what was up with you this morning?" She asked, referring to Tracy and Victoria's fight earlier. The tiger woman shrugged in answer.

_"Not much to say, I scoped her out, she got irritated, we fought." _Another shrug. "_Not much more to say." _Tracy turned back to her closet and started to redress. Vienna was unsatisfied with her answer and manually spun her around to face her.

"What do you mean, 'scoped her out'?" The white girl raised a questioning eyebrow to her friend, her look asked, 'you're straight right?' Tracy laughed lightly before answering.

"_Not what you're thinking girl, I'm straight, be sure of that! When I say 'scoped her out' I mean, I checked her out to see what her intentions were. To see if she could be trusted." _The answer seemed to relieve Vienna and she visibly relaxed.

"Can she be trusted?" Tracy thought over earlier that morning quickly. She had an unsure look on her face.

_"I'm not sure yet, I guess time will tell." _She answered as she finished dressing. _"Let's go, we have a session with Sabretooth in five minutes."_ With that said the two women left their room and headed towards the workout room.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Whatcha think people? Good? Bad? Try your best not to flame, but please, give me your honest opinion. -Sabeybaby


	19. Bad Boy

Tracy beat heavily on the large robot attacking her. Claws lashed out in anger at the grey armor. A fierce roar filled the air when one of the beams hit her left arm. Stumbling back slightly from impact she quickly leapt back into the fray and ripped the sentinels head off. Rage pulsed through her viens, blood lust aching to be achieved and sated. Slicing at anything that got close she roared in agony as a beam hit her in the back, throwing her forward several yards. Standing up slowly she faced her opponent with a maniacl grin. A growl split the air in warning of her coming attack. One moment she was planted on the ground the next she was leaping towards her opponent with claws bared. Cutting the robot cleanly from neck to hip she roared in triumph as it split in half. The program was shut off then and she wandered around in confusion at first before rememberance came back to her. This was a training simulation, not real life.

The awed expressions on her team mates faces made Tracy smirk. Vienna laughed heartily at her friend's obvious gloating before tossing her a towel. The tiger woman accepted the towel swiftly as she wiped the sweat from her face and neck. Axle's wide eyed look encouraged Tracy to give him a toothy grin. He swallowed audibly before backing away several steps. Harsh laughter echoed from the door when it opened and Sabretooth stepped into the room. His bright blue eyes inspected each person critically, taking more time on the still heavy breathing Tracy.

"Didja have fun girl?" His deep voice was crackly with hardly supressed amusement. A grin was his answer. Vienna chuckled this time, cool, white eyes peering at her friend with good humor. "Well good, 'cause I've figur'd outa mission fer ya an' th' kiddos." With that said Victor ordered the rest of the large group to come into the room. When Blaise came in he immediately headed towards Tracy, his red tail swinging behind him. Hearing Kurt teleport directly behind her, the tiger woman backed up into his welcoming embrace and rested her head on his chest. Blaise looked surprised to say the least when he watched her movements, but quickly wiped it from his face and let neutraliy take over. Tracy could feel the smirk rising on Kurt's face and gave him a quick clawed pinch. Victor watched on in amusement before straightening and facing the young people around him.

_"Spill the beans boss man, you know I can't take the suspense." _The sarcasm in Tracy's telepathic words was almost audible. A snicker came from somewhere in the crowd and was followed by a smirk from Victor.

"Through some contacts I've located a base fer military operations, now it might be scientific but we ain't sure yet. I'm sendin' in Snow, Tigre, Nightcrawler, 'n Raven. Yer mission is ta seek some infermation an' report back ta me." Sharp, blue eyes flicked from person to person. "Understand?" The question was answered with brief nods from the named four.

"Vic, what do we do if we do find test subjects?" Vienna's question had several people holding their breaths. Tracy turned away from the group and looked towards the door. _How will I manage to do this?_ Worry that she would run into somebody familiar or worse yet, somebody who had suffered like her had her mind wrapped uncomfortably around the possibilities.

"If," The tall blonde started. "ya find some, an' they're dangerous..." He paused for a moment, sad eyes staring at the tiger woman. "kill 'em." The words cut deep into the silent woman's heart. _Could I kill someone like me?_ The question reverbrated around in her mind until she thought she'd go insane. Walking away from the group she exited the room and shut the door with a loud slam.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Victor sat out on the back porch later with a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other. His eyes were locked onto the figure sitting in a tree across the yard, her orange and black fur glistening under the moonlight. Taking a puff of his cigarette he put it out in the ashtray next to him. Soft footsteps warned him of a coming visitor, the soothing scent of vanilla and baby powder assaulting his senses. Swallowing some beer he glanced towards his daughter with a blank look on his face.

"Tory?" He said her name as a question, but it came out more of a plea for attention than anything else. The curly haired blonde smiled gently before taking a seat beside her father. Victor turned back towards the figure in the tree only to find she had moved long ago. Sighing he leaned back in his chair more comfortably.

"Who is she?" Tory's question caught Victor off guard. Blue eyes turned towards his daughter's, an eyebrow raised.

"Who?" An innocent question for a devilish man. The curly haired blonde smirked and smacked her father on the arm lightly.

"You know who." Victor shrugged in answer before turning back towards the woods. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Her name's Tracy, she was born in a lab and di'n't know who 'er parents were 'til she came 'ere. She's," He took another deep breath. "m'daughter." Tory turned towards Victor with a shocked look on her face.

"Daughter?" Her voice was softer than before, a gentle look on her face. _When did this happen? _She thought curiously to herself. Victor seemed to have sensed her question and shook his head.

"Dunno when it happen, or who her mom is." The tall blonde slumped in his chair and watched with interest as Tracy leaped back into the tree she was in before and stared him directly in the eyes.

_"Telepaths don't miss much Vic." _The tiger woman's voice in his head made the assasin smile ferociously before responding verbally.

"Di'n't yer friends ever teach ya not ta eavesdrop li'l girl?" Tory looked at him in bewilderment before she too glanced towards the woods and saw Tracy in the tree. Giggling softly she waved at the young woman before standing up.

"I'm going to go for a fly, I'll talk to you later." With that said the slim woman leaned down and kissed her father on the cheek before stretching out her silver wings and taking flight. Victor watched his daughter soar away into the night silently, his senses still tuned towards the tiger woman who quickly neared him. When she took a seat next to him he turned towards her.

_"How come you don't know who my mother is?" _Tracy's innocent question required a loaded answer. Victor smirked at the young woman.

"'Fore I was with Dezra I slept around, a lot." The blonde man looked down at the relatively small, black haired woman.

_"A bad boy huh?" _The teasing tone in her voice made him growl. She in turn growled back before sticking her tongue at him. _"I'm bored, wanna go fight with me in the danger room?" _The sudden adrenaline pumping through Tracy's veins gave her the energy, which in turn exuded into the area and made Victor restless. Feeling the newfound energy he grinned ferally.

"Ready when you are."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Gah, sorry sorry, I'm trying not to beat around the bush but hopefully in the next chapter we'll get some action 'kay? I'm struggling here! (Is taking deep breaths) Alright, read review yadda yadda yadda. Y'all know the drill. -Sabeybaby


	20. Call Me Alex

(A/N) BEFORE I START, **PLEASE READ! **This chapter is VERY detailed, kinda grusome. If you are weak of heart don't read it! -Sabeybaby

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sweat dripped tantalizingly down Tracy's forehead. Slipping through the shadows she listened for the signal to move in. The barest of whistles could be heard on the wind, reaching her ears just barely. Glancing at Snow, together they appeared to glide across the grass until they reached the entrance to the large, metal building. Waiting patiently for Snow to carefully freeze the lock on the doors so they could be pushed open, the tiger woman kept a vigilant watch on their surroundings. She could smell the nervousness in the air from her friends as they waited for the signal to enter from Tracy. Snow tapped her on the arm lightly and she quickly went to work snapping the lock with her sharp claws. As soon as the lock was broken she leaned against the door with her claws driven deep into the metal and pushed with all her strength. The door inched open under her power and she held it open while her teammates slipped inside the facility. Once everyone was inside she followed them quickly before the doors could reclose.

As soon as she was inside Tracy inspected her friends. Most of the Creed family were relaxed and looked prepared for action, along with Nightcrawler. The others that had not had any experience in the field were sweating heavily. Nodding towards Raven, whose calm red eyes spoke of inexperience, she started walking swiftly and silently down the halls. Selecting different people she would send them off into different directions until all who were left with her were Nightcrawler and Snow. When they came upon the door that Tracy was looking for she stretched out her telepathy to see if there were people inside. Feeling several entities she focused on the part of their brains that would put them to sleep. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall she searched their mind quickly to see who it was, feeling a guard she made a motion towards Kurt. He disappeared and reappeared quickly, leaving the stench of brimstone in the air. He nodded towards her, telling the tiger woman that the guard was officially out of commission.

Snow quickly went to work on freezing the lock on the door while Tigre and Nightcrawler patiently waited for her to finish. Hearing the lock snap under the intense cold Tracy dug her claws into the lock and broke it easily, hauling the doors open with all of her strength they entered the room and went to work. Stepping over the sleeping bodies on the floor, the tiger woman took a look into the files. She sifted through the pointless information while searching for the things that she wanted to find. Hearing a door to her right open her head snapped up, swinging her long black hair out of her face. Seeing a young man standing there, eyes aglow with a deadly bloodlust made Tracy stand up. Snow and Nightcrawler watched in fear as she walked up slowly to the man. Entering his mind telepathically she found only a desire to kill. Attempting to shut his mind down only enraged him further. He reached out to her, long metal claws sprouting from his finger tips, causing blood to drip from his hands. He seemed unaware of the damage to his body and tried to slash at her.

Tracy gripped his arms and easily slammed him to the floor. Her amber eyes watched him carefully as he swiftly leaped to his feet and charged at her. The lack of experience behind his motions told her that he had only gone through the brainwashing stage, his training had not been complete. Getting nicked with his long metal claws made her more cautious however, a long gash split her arm from wrist to elbow. She smiled ferociously as she saw doubt spread across his features when her arm healed as soon as the cut was inflicted. Dashing towards her enemy when he was still worried she grabbed and tossed him into the door. The large dent that was left after he landed made her chuckle. Three fingered hands grabbed her arms and held her back from making the kill, turning towards Kurt she growled at him.

"He iz just a child Tigre." Nightcrawler's soft spoken words had an impact in Tracy's mind and she realized she had, yet again, let her bloodlust take over her mind. Nodding to him he let go and she walked towards the young man. He looked no younger than fourteen now that the bloodlust was gone from his eyes. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder she stared directly into his eyes. Entering his mind she talked to him.

_"I don't wanna kill you kid, please don't make me." _Tracy telepathically pleaded to the teenager. He slowly nodded his head and sat up, brown eyes still watching her carefully. Standing up she went back over to the files she had been inspecting before the interuption. Memorizing the information that she found important together the group exited the control and went in search of the laboratory.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Diable couldn't belive his eyes. He and Axle had stumbled upon this room on their search for the rest of the group after they had finished their original task and had been astounded when they found what was inside. He was horrified. In the center of the room there were metal tables, and on these tables there were children. They appeared no older than Alexandra. What was worse was the condition they were in. Each child was strapped tightly to the tables with metal clamps, but the tortures inflicted upon them varied with each person. One child in particular had knives sticking out of his arms and legs, chains made of metal thorns were wrapped around his body. Another child appeared to have every bone in his body protruding through his skin, each one broken. The sight was a terrible one to say the least. Other people, these ones older, were chained to the walls, suspended from hooks on the walls.

Walking closer to one of the children he noticed the tear stains on the little boys face. Worse yet, the tears still falling. Blaise turned towards Raven and motioned him to come closer. Axle walked slowly towards the table and glanced down at the child. Noticing the tears on the little boys face he bit his lip. The two men looked at eachother for long moments before nodding. Blaise laid a gentle hand on the child's cheek and watched as his eyes slowly opened. Yellow eyes stared back at him.

"No more pain please, I just wanna sleep." Both of them were surprised that the boy was able to keep a sentence, they had figured with all the pain being inflicted he wouldn't be able.

"Blaise not gon' hur'cha petit." He softly whispered the boy. Axle nodded next to him.

"I won't hurt you either." His words sounded strangled but that was probably because the tall man was now crying.

"Kill me, please." The soft requst from the young boy made Blaise sigh.

"I don' know if I can."

"Please." Conflicting thoughts ran through both men's minds. Blaise and Axle both stared at the child, contemplating his request. A clawed hand was placed on each man's shoulders. They looked up, surprised to see Tracy standing there.

_"It's okay boys, I'll take care of it." _Her reassuring words made both men relax. They muttered their thanks before looking at the kid one last time. _"Wait for me outside." _Her command was answered by the boys slowly walking outside and closing the door behind them. To Tracy's shock she found the boy she had fought earlier next to her.

"Let me help you." His words were quiet but commanding. She immediately shook her head.

_"No kid, I don't know how many you might've killed but enoughs enough." _The vehemance in her voice was overlooked by the boy.

"No, they are my family, I need to help them." Brown eyes stared pleadingly into her amber ones and she couldn't turn him down again.

_"Okay, but make the deaths quick." _Tracy turned to the child before her then, his red hair and yellow eyes reminding her strangely of someone. _Mystique! _When she was going through the files earlier she had seen a picture of a woman with red hair and yellow eyes, the child looked just like her. The little boy laying before her looked at her pleadingly.

"Are you going to kill me?" His words were hushed but she could feel the pain behind them. She nodded slightly. He smiled at her. "Good, make it quick please." He closed his eyes then. Tracy was ready to shut his mind down when she heard his voice again.

"Wait!" She looked at him questioningly. "I'm experiment #356, but one of the nicer scientist ladies calls me Alex." Tracy was baffled by this little piece of information. "I just wanted somebody to know." His answer was enough and he closed his eyes yet again. This time, when Tracy shut his mind down, she had no interuptions.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) That chapter was rather depressing. I didn't wanna get everybody killed, nor did I want peoples sad when I started but as I wrote I felt the need for depression. Remember to review! -Sabeybaby

translations: Petit, little


	21. She's Cute!

Victor, knowing the kids would be disturbed from their mission, didn't call a meeting afterwards. He did call Tracy, Kurt and Vienna however, to report the information they had gathered. The three looked sullen, even Vienna, the one who was the most adept at hiding her emotions looked like she hadn't slept in several days. The trio was dead silent as they approached Victor at the front and sat down on one of the couches. He noticed how Tracy and Vienna both cuddled into Kurt's arms like he was their life line. Deciding it was time to speak, the tall blonde turned to the pure white woman.

"What didja find Vienna?" She looked up at him, her downcast head rising.

"They have multiple bases around the U.S., along with Canada. There were snippets of things that indicated they were considering moving over seas." The snow colored hair woman curled back into Kurt's fuzzy, blue fur quickly. Guessing that was all the information she had found he turned to Kurt next.

"What about you fuzzy?" Victor gestured at the blue man briefly, catching his attention.

"Ze computa that I vent through did not have much information on other labz, just ze experimentz inside ze lab itself." Kurt frowned now, his brows drawing together. Tracy comforted him by rubbing the back of his neck soothingly.

"Go on." Sabretooth ordered, sharp, blue eyes scanning the other man's face. Kurt sighed deeply.

"Ze things that da children must go through for training are horrible, ze basically torture them. Pushing their limits to ze test. Most die young, few survive." He appeared to be finished so he collapsed against the couch, head lowered. He then curled into Tracy's warm embrace and held her close to him.

"Tracy." Her name on Victor's lips made her raise her head. Her normally bright, amber eyes were now a dull brown, speaking the tortures she had seen in the laboratory complex.

"_There was only one survivor from the experiments, that was the one you've already met. The scientists don't appear to be experimenting on them anymore, their breeding soldiers."_ She informed her mentor telepathically. _"If one denies their orders they..."_ She couldn't finish the sentence but instead sent him images out of her memory, mostly pictures of the children that she had to kill to end their pain. Victor growled in anger from the images, he had always been an assasin. But he avoided missions where he'd have to end a child's life. He had only done it a couple times and had regretted every moment.

"That it?" He questioned after he gained control over his emotions. Tracy shook her head no.

_"These kids aren't being bred from other mutants or humans from the complex, they're being stripped from families. Usually at an early age, some from birth, others as old as ten." _She shuddered in horror as she curled back up into Kurt's comforting warmth. The tall blonde man stared at the three young adults gathered before him and frowned.

"Go get some sleep, I'll see what I can do." He ordered them. Gratefully they all stood up as one and exited the room. He waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps outside of the room before rising from his seat and heading through another door leading into a dark hall. The walls were black, only glittering, red lights on the wall could guide a normal person. However, Sabretooth's enhanced eyesight allowed him to walk through the hall without fear of bumping into something or walking into the wall. A deep red door opened up easily under his command and allowed him entrance into an equally dark room. He closed the door behind himself as he stepped fully into the room and then opened a door in front of him leading himself out of the closet and into his bedroom. Closing the closet doors Victor walked towards the window where his wife was standing and looked outside with her. He could feel her probing in his mind, searching for information. He didn't stop her. She could be more secretive about her probing but she let him be aware of her presence in his mind so he wouldn't be caught unawares by her knowledge of all that happened to him.

"Things are getting more muddled I see." Dezra off handedly commented, gold eyes watching intently at the outdoors. "What will we do now?" She questioned him softly, voice just barely over a whisper. She then turned to her husband, her eyes now watching his blue ones. He frowned, brow creasing.

"I don't know." His deep voice rumbled through his chest. His wife stood there for a moment longer before throwing herself in his embrace, slender arms wrapping around his chest. In return the tall man wrapped his own thick arms around her upper body, pulling her close to him.

"I don't want children to suffer Victor." Dezra mumbled against his chest. He growled in answer. She dropped her arms from his body and he lowered his hands to her slim waist and lifted her up. Her face was now level with his, she quickly wrapped her strong legs around his waist and laid her head against his shoulder. While she nuzzled her face into his neck he wrapped her long, red hair around one of his hands. Victor gently pulled her hair, signalling her to lift her head up. Her gold eyes met with his blue ones warily.

"We're gonna do our best ta save these kids Dez', never doubt that." Once spoken he pressed his lips to hers roughly. Their kiss was passionate and comforting, lips fused together. When they finally pulled apart Victor started to place kisses down her chin, neck, and upper chest. His red haired wife moaned in pleasure from his attention. A knock at the door disrupted their moment and caused the blonde man to growl in annoyance.

"Later lover." Dezra whispered against his lips before kissing him softly one last time. Setting her down, he went to open the door while she fixed her hair and straightened her clothing. The door was pulled open by an irate Sabretooth quickly, his sharp, blue eyes meeting bright green ones.

"Grandpa, Gabe's friend is being mean to me!" Young Alexandra complained, dark hair pulled back into a braid. Victor remembered that Gabriel had invited some friends over for the day, his friends were the same age as he was, young and frustrating.

"Alrigh', where is th' rascal?" He asked with a sigh. The child looked absolutely jubilant as she gripped his hand and pulled him through the hall and down the stairs to the living room. Gabe and his friend were sitting on the couch playing a video game, completely unaware of the large man in the room. As if to demonstrate how she was being treated, Alexandra sat down next to the boys and almost immediately, the boy next to Victor's son started yanking on the girl's hair with his free hand.

"Ow!" The little girl squealed indignantly. With heavy footsteps the tall blonde walked over to the two boys and switched off the game with the push of a button. As one the young boys turned towards Victor and smiled.

"Hi dad." Gabe greeted his father with a broad grin, sharp, white teeth flashing in the light. The other boy wasn't as social. He muttered a quick 'hello' under his breath and let go of Alexandra's hair. "Somethin' wrong?" His red haired son asked. In answer Victor walked over to his friend and crossed his arms in front of the couch.

"What's yer name boy?" He added a growl to his words just to appear more menacing. A flash of fangs could be seen when he spoke and the child audibly gulped.

"Aaron sir." He replied quietly, his brown eyes wide with fear. Alexandra giggled wildly for a minute before speaking.

"Oh boy, you're gonna get it now!" A glare from her father had her running for the stairs before he could start on her next. Aaron looked like he was about to wet himself so Victor lowered the amount of menace he used. Instead of standing he crouched down next to the couch and inspected the boy with his blue eyes.

"Why didja yank on 'er hair?" He asked, voice rumbling this his chest. Aaron giggled before leaning close to whisper in the man's ear.

"She's cute!" Victor couldn't help but chuckle at the little boy's answer. Pulling back he grinned.

"Yeah, she is." He agreed with him. "She's my smallest daughter, I love her very much." His menacing look appeared for a moment before the grin returned. "Try poking her in the sides instead." The large man suggested conspiratorially. The smile that spread across the brown haired boy's face nearly lit up the room.

"Thanks mister!" Stepping away from the couch, Victor headed upstairs to talk to his youngest daughter.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) What didja think? I thought it was good, but then again, my opinion dosn't matter much. I just write the story, y'all just read it. Also, as of now I'm looking for a beta reader. I know I need it, I've tried to edit my stories, but I need help. Please please please, if you're willing to beta this story LET ME KNOW! -Sabeybaby


	22. Litter Runt

Tracy stared blankly at the curious kitten standing on her bed, it's all black fur sticking straight up. It precariously padded across the bed to where she was sitting only to stumble and fall against her right thigh. The little kitten let out a mewl of displeasure before attempting to stand back up. Honey colored eyes stared blankly at the multicolored object in it's way. Lifting a paw it gently pushed at her leg to no avail. The tiger woman carefully gripped the soft kitten in her hand and pulled it into her lap. The black kitten cried out briefly before making contact with her warm lap. Curling up happily the kitten fell asleep promptly on Tracy's strong thighs. She couldn't help but smile at the young creature resting on her, it was absolutely adoreable. Victor had found it in a neighborhood with too many stray cats, the kitten he brought back was a newborn. Needing a mother, he had given it to her as a 'welcome to the family' gift. She still had yet to name him.

Hearing a soft knock at the door, Tracy beckoned for the person to enter. Seeing Kurt standing in the doorway she smiled warmly. A finger held to her lips told him to be silent. He cautiously closed the door behind himself and stepped up to the bed, staring down at the kitten. A single, blue finger reached out and stroked the soft, black fur of the kitten.

"Adoreable." He muttered under his breath, trying not to awaken the creature. Sitting next to Tracy, he took care not to shift the bed too much. They sat in silence for long moments, just sharing the time together in peace. Before long the tiger woman began to feel the pull of sleep and rested her head on Kurt's shoulder. The blue man was not surprised and merely let her rest for a minute before he spoke.

"Are you happy here?" His german accent was barely noticeable. The woman, who rested a moment ago, lifted her head up and raised an eyebrow. Probing his mind gently she was allowed entry.

_"What do you mean?" _To the outside world no words were spoken, only he could hear her voice, and only she could hear his. The fuzzy, blue man hastened to explain.

_"Do you wish to stay here? Does this place make you happy?" _His question became clearer to the woman as he explained. Shrugging, Tracy answered.

"_There are something's I miss about the institute, mainly my friends," _She paused for a moment, _"but there's so much more for me here. I've got new friends, new family, new room, new everything. I love it." _A smile had creeped up on her face while she spoke and Kurt contemplated her happiness.

_"I suppose that is good." _His telepathic voice lowered now. White eyes lowering back to the kitten on Tracy's lap.

_"Why do you ask?" _The black haired beauty was worried about her friend. _"Kurt?" _She said his name while a finger slipped under his chin and lifted his head up.

_"I am going back home to the X-Men." _His confession made Tracy catch her breath. He was leaving her, ambandoning her. She was surprised at the tears that came to her eyes, yet she did not cry. Gripping the kitten lightly, the tiger woman placed him on her bed and leaped off. Her short, toe claws dug into the carpet with each she step towards the balcony window. Opening up the doors she stared outside into the gloom of night. Her amber eyes inspected the darkness with clarity, she could see far behind normal eyesight and enjoyed it immensely. Her sensitive hearing picked up the soft footsteps of Kurt as he walked up behind her.

"I vant you to come with me, but if you are happy here I vill not make you go." His german accent was more pronounced now that he stopped speaking with her telepathically.

_"Kurt."_ Tracy had never felt the pain in her heart that spoke of heart break this strongly before. One side of her wanted to join Kurt where ever he went, while the other longed to stay home with her newly found family. The blue man placed his three fingered hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Tracy, I am in love vith you, please come vith me." His voice was pleading as he admitted his feelings. The tiger woman's throat choked up, she didn't know what to do. Instead she just turned to him with worried, amber eyes. Her bottom lip trembled before she closed her mouth tightly. Closing her eyes she fought back the tears that threatened to fall. When she opened them the fuzzy man had neared her and cradled her head in his hands. A whimper and his lips had claimed hers. The kiss was soft yet spoke of the love he had told her of. It seemed like it had just begun when he pulled away and stroked her hair with one of his hands.

_"I don't know what to do." _She admitted telepathically, her amber eyes spoke of endless questions. _"I live here Kurt, this is my home. My family. My life." _Tracy stepped out of his arms and opened the balconey's doors. Gentle rain fell on her body, soaking her fur and clothing. _"I can't give it up just yet, give me time."_ With that said she leaped off the balconey and onto a near by one.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tracy leaped from balcony to balcony, hopping from one to the next until she reached the roof. Even though it was pouring rain, she still felt some measure of peace under the stars. Closing her eyes, she titlted her head back and let the rain fall on her face. Anger suddenly flared up in her body, how dare Kurt put her through such torment! Her heart pumped the bloodlust in her veins, she lived and breathed rage. A large hand was suddenly placed upon her shoulder and Victor's scent filled her nostrils. Her amber eyes opened and she turned her head towards him slightly.

"Calm down." He ordered, his voice no more than a growl. The tiger woman visibly relaxed at his command, tense muscles unclenching before his eyes. "What's got you so riled up?" In answer she snarled, she didn't owe him an answer.

"Dad, let me handle this." Victoria's soft voice filled the dark haired beauty's ears. The hand on her shoulder was removed, the overly large blonde backed away.

_"What do you want?" _Tracy's question was filled with anger, she didn't want to deal with this woman right now. She could practically see the smile forming on the youthful woman's face.

"All in due time." The small blonde started, "I have unique powers Tracy, I have visions of the future. I am a (A/N: I feel like an idiot but somebody please tell me what the word for a person who sees the future is!). Which means that I..." She was interupted.

_"You can see stuff before it happens, thus it is the future. Big whoop." _The tiger woman turned around and smirked at the disgruntled look on the woman's face. _"I am not as stupid as I seem Victoria, I was educated by the best evil scientists in the world." _The joke made both blondes and the dark haired woman chuckle.

"I can see your sense of humor has not departed you." Raised eyebrows flowed through the group. "I know what was said in your room," Anger once again clouded Tracy's mind. "However," It momentarily stopped movement. "I did not intend to receive that particular piece of information."

"What 're you too talkin' 'bout?" Victor grumbled from across the roof. Victoria turned to her father and smiled.

"Female stuff Dady, nothing to worry yourself over." She turned back towards the feral woman only to see all traces of anger having returned to the woman.

_"Listen litter runt," _A smirk from Tracy, "_I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. I'm over eighteen years of age, I am educated, informed, and I can kick some serious ass. Don't," _She emphasised the 'don't.' "_tell me how to live my life." _With that proclaimed, she turned around and leaped off the balcony towards Victor's room.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) :-D Good? Bad? An author's gotta know! **I STILL NEED A BETA READER!** If you're willing, please please please email me and we'll talk! -Sabeybaby


	23. Suitable

When Tracy leaped onto Victor's balcony she wondered if Dezra would be in there, but when she peeked inside the woman wasn't there. Opening up the balcony doors she stepped into his room and glanced around. The room was empty. _Woman probably read my mind. Heh, she's pretty nice when she aims for it. _Anger slowly dissapating, the tiger woman leaned on the balcony door's rim. The cool night air hit her body, sending a chill through her, but she ignored it. It didn't matter. She could smell him before she could see him. Victor always smelled pleasing to her, a mix of musk and this pure, masculine scent. Finally stepping into the room, his blue eyes locked with her amber ones.

"Litter runt?" His question was spoken with amusement, his lips curving into a half smile, revealing a white fang. Tracy's eyes glittered with humor in the darkness of the night. No lights were on in the room, the occasional glint from the moon would make their eyes shine fiercly.

_"How many times must I prove to you that I can take care of myself Victor?" _Her pink lips curled back in a snarl as she conversed telepathically. For some reason, unknown to her, the bloodlust inside of her was rising quicker than ever before. Angry lashes of adrenalin pulsing into her bloodstream, making it harder and harder to focus. A heat blossomed inside of her, spreading throughout her until she thought she would scream from the intense pressure. Sweat beaded on her skin, tantalizingly pouring down her in rivulets.

"Tracy, ya alright?" Victor's deep, rumbling voice rippled through her pleasingly. Teasing the heat inside of her.

_"I'm so hot." _She tried to relieve the pressure by stepping out onto the balcony but the cold didn't affect her. _"Some...something's wr...wrong." _The heat hit her harder now, feeding the bloodlust inside. Her amber eyes glittered no longer in anger, this time they shown with a fire that only she could feel. Throwing her head back she roared, a last attempt to make the heat leave her but instead it just lit up the scorching heat inside of her and released her beast. Tracy was no longer in control, the feral inside taking it's leap to the front. It would hunt tonight.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Victor wasn't a fool, he could tell when she started going into heat. He knew it would happen sometime, just didn't expect it so suddenly. He now had two choices: lock her up and wait it out, or find her a suitable mate. Fighting the temptation to sigh, he chose the former. Opening the telepathic link he shared with his wife, he demanded her attention.

_"Yes dear?" _Dezra's soothing, telepathic voice did nothing to calm him. His blue eyes warily watched the young feral as she leapt off the balcony and started hunting.

_"Tracy just went into heat." _His words shocked the red head.

_"Heat? Now!" _She couldn't help but worry, they really weren't prepared for this. Victor could practically feel his wife think up a plan, she was thinking so fast however, that he couldn't see it.

"_Is there a way we could trap her in the house?" _The blonde hurridly questioned his wife, he didn't know what Tracy was doing right that moment and he leaned off the balcony to see her going from balcony to balcony, searching for a suitable mate.

_"I'm not sure, we need more possibilities, just in case." _Dezra caught him off guard with that one. Possibilities meant more choices, more choices meant more probability that Tracy would have to mate.

_"What do I gotta do?" _Even his telepathic voice sounded resigned. A calming telepathic stroke to his mind had him relaxing.

_"For now I would appreciate it if you gathered up all the men in the house that aren't related to her and informed them to what's going on."_ Victor felt a spike of pride that his wife was so collected in their time of need.

_"It will be done."_ He growled deep in his chest as he closed off the telepathic rapport. Exiting his room he threw his head back and roared. She would not escape.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was quiet at the mansion. Most were sleeping or were up late doing homework that was due the next day. For one mansion resident, the reasons were different. Logan was having a case of insomnia tonight, his mind thinking too much for him to sleep. Growling softly in irritation he aimed for the kitchen when all of a sudden, the phone rang. Not wanting it to wake up the students he grabbed the phone and answered with a 'hello' gruffly.

"Logan, is that you?" Hearing Victor Creed's wife on the other side he calmed himself.

"Yeah, it's me Dezra." The short man leaned against the wall, waiting for her to tell him why she called. He was surprised when she jumped straight to the point.

"We have a feral in heat over here Logan, I need some help." He fought the urge to shake the woman that he wouldn't be able to touch anyways, considering the fact they were talking over the phone.

"What do ya expect me ta do?" He couldn't control the growl that erupted from his mouth. Her soft sigh made him calm down.

"Please Logan, we need more men." He wanted to help her, but he also wanted to stay at home and not have to worry about anything. However, her gentle, pleading voice made him give in.

"Alright, I'll gather up some o' the stronger male students, we'll be over soon." He hung up the phone and thought over the ones he'd wake. He knew Tracy would most likely go for the strongest male outside of her family, so he would have to be picky in his choosings. Getting to work he wondered how he got himself into this predicament.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tracy prowled through the mansion's rooms with a hunger like no other. A woman stepped out of a room, making her retaliate. Her claws struck out swiftly, slicing into cold flesh, making warm blood pour onto her fingers. Suddenly, she was tackled to the side by a large male, her mind not making the distinction between foe and friend. Kicking and clawing, she could hear her attacker growl in anger before she threw him off of her. The tiger woman leapt to her feet and ran, her amber eyes watching for any movement. The sound of her claws clicking against tile floors made her move quicker. The smell of brimstone filled her nostrils, inspiring her bloodlust to spike. Leaping into the dark cloud, she felt the warm flesh of a person. She recognized the body as a male, but no quicker than she had leapt onto him she had jumped off.

When her feet touched the floor she slipped, sliding unpleasantly across the tile. She roared in anger as she slammed into a wall. Bloodlust pumping adrenalin through her more fiercely now, Tracy struggled to her feet. Slamming her way through a door she leapt off a balcony into the open air. Pure freedom pulsed through her for a moment before she landed easily. Brimstone filled her senses again, behind her this time. She swirled around in a flash of anger to find herself pinned to the ground. The cold dew of the early morning soaked into her clothing and fur, but she didn't acknowledge it. The strange male fought to keep her down but she was stronger. A strong sniff of his scent told her that he wasn't suitable enough. Pulling up her legs, she kicked him off with a power strong enough to break through brick. Once he was down, he didn't get up.

Tracy was about to go in for the kill when a soft whirring caught her ears. She tilted her head up to the night sky and saw a black jet land not that far away. Her black hair whipped in her face from the winds created by the aircraft, making her push it away angrily. The loading ramp lowered slowly, revealing a small amount of men. Walking towards the jet slowly, she inspected these men with a quick sniff to the night air. Their scents were muddled together, making it incredibly hard to pick apart the seperate males. Nearing the group now, they noticed her and stopped exiting the ship. One of them spoke, making the others spread out across the yard. Not wanting to face one just yet she ran into the forest surrounding the mansion. The large trees shielded her body from most of the cold, also hiding her from view. Digging her claws into a tree trunk, she climbed up into the branches as high as possible. From her position she could watch the movements of all the males.

One particular man drew her attention like a moth to the flame. He wasn't tall, but the way he walked with an air of assurance made her watch him closely. He was strong, she could tell from her spot. He walked like an animal, followed her scent like an animal. He was good, but was he the right one? The other males were far enough away that she felt secure enough to inspect the one male closer. Tracy leapt from the tree easily, her feet landing softly in the grass. The male stopped for a moment, she could faintly see his ears twitch. He heard her. _Yessss._ The feral growled inside. He was suitable. Slowly, he neared her spot next to the tree. Ducking into the bushes, she crawled around him. Watching his movements closely. He turned and jumped towards her suddenly, making her leap backwards. Tracy turned and ran deeper into the forest, but she could smell him close by.

For a long moment she thought she had escaped, when she was tackled to the ground brutally. _Yes! _The feral growled in pleasure. He was suitable. Three glimmering claws shot out from the males hands and sliced her clothes away. A deep sniff filled her nose with his scent, musky and masculine. He fought for dominance over her body, but she fought back just as well. With a swift pull she had turned them over, so she was on top. She roared in excitement, her amber eyes locked tightly onto his blue ones. When she wasn't paying attention, Tracy was launched onto her back and he was on top of her again. Pleasure filled her when the remainder of her clothes were torn away easily. Yes, he was suitable.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Hahahaha! You have to wait and suffer! Muhahahahaha! Who caught Tracy? I think it's rather obvious... I laid the hints rather thickly. I'm already working on the next chapter, so do not fear my beloved readers! Kudos to my reviewers! Utsuri wins the award for being my beta... you were quickest. Well, I'm off to write! -Sabeybaby


	24. Something Must Be Done

It was mid day when Tracy finally woke. Grogginess clouded her mind as she slowly woke. A furnace like heat warmed her body against the cold of the day. Curling into this warmth she briefly wondered how she got outside. Suddenly, the grogginess was cleared and she was wide awake. Opening her amber eyes quickly, she attempted to sit up. A strong arm was however, holding her down. Turning towards the rest of the body she was shocked by what she saw. There Logan lay, his tanned body naked as the day he was born. Looking down, she realised that she too was naked. Grabbing his arm she moved it away and tried to stand. A sharp pain was centered around her lower regions, making standing up amazingly hard. Leaning against a near by tree, she used it as a balance point. The dark haired man she had lain with woke up then. His blueish gray eyes shining.

He looked around for a moment before seeing her leaning against a tree. He easily stood and walked towards her. Tracy however, could not look at him and stared off at a patch of grass. A large, calloused hand on her cheek pushed her face back towards his. Their eyes met and she felt like she could cry. Her hands automatically went to his strong chest and pushed him away. She tried to walk away but the soreness between her legs made her stumble. Deciding she wasn't going to get very far in the shape she was in, she resorted to just leaning against the tree. She closed her eyes and tried to wish away the pain, but she knew it wouldn't work. Logan's hands on her again made her growl warningly.

"Tracy," He said her name softly, nearly a moan. Her body shuddered in reaction to his voice. _Damn him! _She thought in anger. Her feral however, appreciated his deep voice and purred soothingly inside. It recognized it's mate. Growling again, she refused to look at him. His body pressed against her now, she could feel the hard planes of his chest. Her amber eyes widened in surprise and she pushed away, desperately this time. He stepped away, not wanting her to hurt herself by accident.

"What's wrong baby?" Logan's deep voice made Tracy growl. _How dare he affect me this way! _She didn't want this. She didn't want to be here, prey to her emotions.

_"Leave me alone." _She growled at the end, making him raise an eyebrow. Her feral snarled in anger at the way she was treating her mate, snapping at it's cage.

"Why?" His question went unanswered as she treated him with the cold shoulder. Attempting to walk away again, she groaned this time from the pain. Contacting Dezra telepathically, she waited for the woman to answer. Feeling the answering call, she began to speak.

_"Dezra, I could use some clothing." _She whispered telepathically, she didn't want to snap in anger. The woman acknowledged her call and shut down the link. Tracy struggled to walk again, but realised that it just wasn't going to happen. She was startled to say the least when she was thrown over Logan's shoulder. Deciding to be quiet, she waited until they were at the edge of the forest to speak up.

_"Dezra's bringing some clothing." _She said telepathically. He placed her down and together they waited. When the red haired woman arrived, she handed Tracy some clothing and Logan some as well. They both dressed quickly and walked towards the mansion. It was easier to walk now, with some padding inbetween her legs. Arriving at the mansion Tracy immediately went to her room. She noticed Logan tried to follow her but she shut her door in his face. Turning towards the majority of her room she saw her friends sitting on her bed. Kurt was the first one she saw, his chest wrapped up tightly with medicinal cloth. Vienna was next to him, the left side of her face bandaged up, but she could see the red soaking through. Blaise was there as well, he had some small cuts but nothing major.

_"What happened to you guys?" _Tracy asked, afraid of the answer. Vienna raised her right eyebrow since she couldn't use the left side of her face.

"You did." Blaise muttered from next to the pure white woman. The tiger woman had been expecting an answer like that. Sighing, she admitted.

"_I'm so sorry you guys, I didn't mean to, the feral had control. Listen, I'm going to take a shower and change, I'll be out in a minute." _Going through her drawers she grabbed some clothing and entered the bathroom. Placing her clothes on the toilet seat she pushed back the shower doors and got in. She turned the water on as hot as she could possibly stand it. The heat was nigh unbearable, but she wanted to burn off the feel of Logan's hands on her body.

**Flashback**

**His hands stroked her strong back as he pulled her close. Her claws dug into his shoulders blades as their tongues dueled for dominance. They flipped and rolled in the grass, bodies pressed close. His mouth hot on her skin, feeling like it was burning away her doubts. His body becoming one with hers.**

**End Flashback**

Tracy shook her head and fought to erase the memories. Why couldn't she escape him? Hot tears poured down her cheeks as she scrubbed her body viciously. Her claws peeked over the scrubby and cut her skin as she continued to wash away the mark of his hands on her body. In some places she was bruised but they slowly faded, her healing factor coming into play. Dropping the scrubby she ripped at her skin, tearing it away fiercely. She howled in pain but kept ripping, she had to get away from his hands, his body, his everything. Someone entered the bathroom but she didn't notice, so busy she was tearing herself apart.

"Tracy!" Vienna screamed as she entered the shower with the tiger woman and fought to keep her hands down. The pure white woman was however, thrown back, away from Tracy. Kurt teleported into the bathroom and gripped the flailing woman. Before he could be pushed away he teleported them both down to the medical bay where Dezra was patching up some injured children. Seeing the woman rip herself apart was a greater concern, and she ushered the children out. They weren't strong enough to hold her down alone and had to call in Victor.

The tall blonde entered the room quickly and gripped Tracy. His large hands pinning her arms to her sides. He laid her down on the table and strapped her to it with the metal bands. She continued to fight but it was weaker now, exhaustion taking it's toll. When she finally stopped fighting, they just stood there watching her. Dezra grabbed a blanket and laid it on the naked woman strapped to the table. They watched as her amber eyes closed, giving in to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Logan wasn't sure what went wrong. He didn't know why Tracy rejected him. Yesterday night he had given her what she had wanted. He knew it was what she wanted because her body spoke so clearly what her mind refused to admit. He had loved her. He had given into the carnal pleasures of the body and shown her what they both wanted. Eachother. So why, when they woke up, did she reject him? It didn't make sense. Hearing someone enter the room with him, he turned around and saw one of Victor's children. Her blonde hair was curly, blue eyes peering at him questioningly.

"What do ya want?" His voice was gruff, affected by the confusion he felt inside. The woman gave him a small smile, but her eyes betrayed her. She was worried.

"I can see into the future Mr. Logan, have been able to since I was young. I have seen some very distrubing visions in my life, and most I have been able to prevent. Last night I tried to change, but the stubbornness of a woman has made that impossible now." Her voice was resigned, she looked so dejected that Logan couldn't help but wonder.

"An' yer tellin' me this why?" He was acting rather snappish, but he didn't much care. The blonde's eyes shimmered with tears.

"The image I have seen now is so disturbing that I can't help but fear. Things are becoming muddied, the future that's supposed to be is disappearing quickly." Logan was curious now, his blue eyes watching her movements.

"Mr. Logan, something must be done."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) I think I should just leave it hanging right here. :-D Hehehe! So two chapters in one day, is in my book, utterly fabulous! Can't wait to read those reviews! -Sabeybaby


	25. Better Things To Do

Tracy started struggling the moment she woke up. She hated being held down. The strong bands holding her down however, were too powerful for even her to break. Growling, snarling, and snapping her jaws she waited for somebody to let her up. Unfortunately, when Dezra arrived, it wasn't to let her up.

"How are you feeling Tracy?" The kind, red headed woman asked pleasantly. The lithe tiger growled. "Good to know." When she walked closer, the striped woman could see her hair was tied back into a perfect french braid. The alien woman casually removed the bandages covering the would-be wounds that Tracy had inflicted upon herself earlier before looking her in the eyes.

"Everyone's worried about you, should I have reason as well?" Gold eyes shined from under slim, red brows as the women stared eachother down.

_"I'm an adult, I can take care of myself."_ The young woman responded, glaring balefully. Her claws clicked threateningly against the table.

"Yet today you proved that to be untrue." The mothering look in Dezra's eyes made Tracy feel slightly guilty. "You've got a choice, either tell me why you attempted hurt against yourself, or I pry the information from your mind."

_"You don't beat around the bush do you?"_ The question was filled with sarcasm as the tiger woman bared her teeth and growled.

"I just like to be to the point." She paused momentarily and rose a thin brow. "Your answer please?"

"_I wanna talk to Vienna."_ Amber eyes glanced around the room as she drew breath through her nostrils abrubtly. _"Logan." _She snarled in anger as she caught his scent nearing her.

"Logan, you have no reason to be in here right now. You should be prepping your students for take off." Dezra threatened the man with a well placed smack to the arm, claws slicing into his skin superficially.

"I've got my own reasons, I'd like to talk to Tracy." His deep voice was laced with an underlying need for something; Tracy knew it was her, but the red head might not. Telepathically reaching out, the tiger woman contacted Victor.

"_Victor, you're needed."_ The tall blonde man responded almost immediately.

_"Where?" _

_"Med lab I'm assuming." _Since she was unsure of where she was exactly, she had to guess. The tension in the air between the three was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Tracy, we need to talk." Logan's voice was more a growl than anything else from his need for her.

"Now is not the time Logan." Dezra's voice was gradually raising from irritation, Tracy knew she would snap soon. Moments later Victor entered the room, blue eyes scanning the scene for danger.

"Wha'cha doin' in here runt?" The tall blonde snarled at his life long opponent. The much shorter man glared; light blue eyes sharper than ever.

"I need ta talk ta Tracy." He dared to take a step closer to the table and ended up getting smacked upside the head by an extremely irate Dezra Creed. Victor chuckled when he watched his wife clock the short man.

"I have warned you numerous times _Wolverine_," His codename was practically spat out before she continued, "one more indiscretion and I'll knock you clear out." The look of pure rage on her face was enough to make him back away. A large hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around by force.

"My suggestion," A devilish grin from the blonde, "is leave." He receieved a glare from the Canadian, but the short man left. As soon as he was gone, Victor turned to his wife and pulled her close to his body. Their lips met brutally, the kiss violent.

"God yer hott when yer angry." He whispered invitingly against her lips. She giggled from pleasure before pushing him off.

"I have things to do Vic, get lost." She playfully pushed him away and turned back to her patient. He frowned in displeasure at being pushed away but calmed himself in the thought of having her to himself later that day. Walking away, he gave her a smirk before turning towards the door and exiting.

_"You two make me sick." _Tracy was simply annoyed that she was held down and Dezra knew it.

"Duly noted," The golden eyed woman smiled at her young friend before continuing, "now tell me why you hurt yourself." Deciding that she didn't want to be held down all day, Tracy spilled the story.

"_Before I went into heat, before I even came here to your 'institute,' me and Logan had something of a relationship. Unfortunately, it didn't end very well; his fault 'cause he slept with Jean's daughter. When I left I decided I would never pursue him again." _Pausing momentarily, she choked on the memory of Logan holding her the night he betrayed her. "_After coming here, my feelings for Kurt changed and I've found myself falling for him. When I went into heat, that through everything off! Now Logan will pursue me, and since he's basically become my mate, I can't turn away from him." _Dezra eyed the woman with a raised brow.

"What a tangled web we weave." She muttered under her breath as she unlatched the bands holding Tracy down. "Although you are quite affected by this passion play, my suggestion is stop hurting yourself and start facing life." Once she was completely free, the tiger woman rubbed her wrists and then leapt off the table.

_"I never intentionally hurt myself until today Dezra,"_ Their eyes met, "_I don't intend to let it continue."_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Patience has never been something Victor excelled in. Despite the fact that he had to sit quietly and patiently for his prey, most of the time he found himself distracted by the smallest things. Today however, he found the waiting for his wife, quite easily accomplished. The moment Dezra stepped in the door of their bedroom, he pounced. His large, fit body pinned her thin, lithe one against the wall as his lips assaulted her's. A moan slipped from his wife's lips when he pulled back slightly. He couldn't help but smirk however when her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Here I thought I was eager." Victor mumbled against his red headed wife's neck. Dipping his head lower, his lips brushed the top of her breasts.

"You are eager." She responded before pushing the blonde off of her. Anger slipped through his blood at being denied her body. The tall woman started to turn from him but one large hand gripping her arm stopped all movement. Her golden eyes pierced his blue ones in a angry gaze.

"Don't deny me Dez," Her pet name was twisted into a growl from his rage, "I need you now." The words were spoken from pure desire and anger caused by his wife.

"Have you forgotten that I am not your toy Victor?" Her accusing words bit into his mind viciously. He growled warningly before releasing her.

"I never said ya were m'toy woman." Following her into the walk in closet he questioned her. "Tell me why yer so pissed." He growled when she didn't immediately answer. Twirling around so she faced him, Dezra glared.

"I'm not pissed!" Her shout made her realize that she was, in fact, upset. "Okay, so maybe I am, but it's not your problem anyways." Once again she found herself pinned to the wall by her husband's large body.

"It is my problem Dezra," He growled at her before gently kissing her lips, "yer my wife." He whispered the last part with surprising sweetness. Feeling her anger melt, the red head sighed and relaxed into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so upset over Tracy and Logan's relationship." Her head rested against her husband's shoulder as she spoke. Taking deep breaths, she calmed herself down.

"What 'bout their relationship?" He grumbled as he untied her long, red hair from it's delicate french braid.

"It's rather complicated and I don't want to talk about it right now. Can we just," She paused and gave him a smoldering look, "do something else?" Her voice had deepened and Victor decided he had much better things to do than listen to the latest gossip.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Whooie! That took me all day! Course.. all day I did homework but that's okay. Life is so much easier when you listen to music. I thank Default for making my day THAT much better. Also, this chapter is totally unbeta'd cuz currently my beta, utsuri, is fixing up a different chapter. So posting comes now.. editing later I suppose. :-D -Sabeybaby


	26. Lover's Triangle

It took all of the self control is his body to not strangle Logan for sleeping with Tracy. Kurt was beyond hurt when he was rejected by the tiger woman, but his pain only increased when Logan was the successful one. He had been watching over his best friend for longer than he had been dating Kitty. Now that the Canadian had her, his chances of having a relationship with Tracy were small to none. Things didn't get better when the short man flaunted his relationship with the woman by not showering afterwards; Tracy's scent all over him.

Slowly, Kurt meandered through the woods as he thought things over. Part of him wanted to go find Logan and give him a piece of his mind, but another part of him longed to just walk away and pretend like he was okay. Neither seemed like a good thing to do at the time. First of all, if he tried to tell Logan off he would probably end up seriously injured, or he'd totally fail to get his message out in the right way. Second, with his heart so freshly broken he'd never be able to successfully play pretend that he was alright. Deciding for the time being to just stick to himself, he teleported into a tree and leaned against a thick branch.

Through the thick, green trees he could see some of the other teenagers playing together. Kurt wanted to be a part of that. He enjoyed goofing off more than sulking, but right now he couldn't bring himself to get over the hurt. A rustle from the branches below made him glance down. Seeing striped fur made his throat choke and his heart hurt. He turned away and looked around at the other trees to see if any of them were more suitable. Unfortunately, this was the only one he could find that was large enough to lounge in. Tracy's gasp made him bring his attention back to her.

_"I didn't know anybody else was up here,"_ She whispered, amber eyes looking away, "_I'll just go find another tree."_ Something spoke inside Kurt as he watched her start to turn away and he quickly spoke up.

"Nein!" Tracy turned back with surprise at his exclaimation. "I only meant that you could stay if you would like to mein freund." His white eyes searched her's, almost pleading for her to keep him company.

_"If I'm intruding on your privacy then I can go..."_ Her words trailed off.

"Tracy," He paused, "you are always velcome to sit vith me."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Logan walked the corriders of Victor's home, glaring at anyone who happened to pass him by. Ever since he had been forced out of the medical bay he had been upset. He wanted to stick by Tracy's side, but she unfortunately didn't want his attention. He knew he'd wronged her before, but things had changed now. She was his mate. He couldn't imagine being without her. The Canadian knew he needed to speak with her, but he couldn't get her alone for some reason. Everytime he got somewhat close to her, she found somebody to shield her.

Growling, Logan decided he needed some fresh air. Going outside, he wandered into the woods. Throwing his head back he breathed deep of the woodsy air. He kept walking until he couldn't see Victor's house anymore. Leaning against a tall tree he listened to the soft sounds of nature. Faintly in the background he could hear a stream trickling over rocks, leaves brushed together in a tree. It was a pleasant place. He was sitting quietly against the tree when he suddenly heard voices in the background. Listening closer, he followed the voices until they lead him to one of the largest trees in the woods. Tilting his head towards the noise he recognized the people. It was Tracy and Kurt.

"How're you feeling mein freund?" The german asked, his voice soft.

_"Fine I guess, just kind of unsure." _She sounded uncertain. Logan listened closer.

"Vat do you mean?" The elf was so lucky to be in her presence that Logan couldn't help but be jealous.

_"Well, I never was quite comfortable near Logan after the incident," _He knew she was referring to the night he had betrayed her by sleeping with Rachel, "_but now things are just so much worse because we've had sex." _There was a moment of silence, nobody saying a thing or even moving except for their gentle breaths.

"I do not know vat to say mein gestreiftes liebes." Logan briefly wondered what Kurt had called Tracy.

_"Do you think I'm a bad person for having slept with him... especially since we have feelings for eachother?" _If her voice was soft before, it couldn't possibly compare to the gentleness in her voice now.

"Tracy, liebe, I could not possibly think bad of you, no matter what you do." There was a moment of rustling and their scents emanated from the same direction and Logan knew they were hugging. Anger rose in his blood at the thought of another touching his mate and he growled before he could stop himself. Silence filled the air. Brimstone filled the air as Kurt teleported and Tracy leapt out of the tree. In a moment Tracy's claws were digging into his neck and two pairs of eyes bored into his blue ones.

"Did nobody tell you that eavesdropping is a sin?" Kurt's voice was almost sarcastic the way he said it. A grim chuckle from Tracy made his blood boil even hotter.

_"What do you want Logan?" _Her normally laid back voice was now accusing and vicious. Her eyes glittered with frigid intensity.

"I was just wandering 'round an' I heard ya talkin' ta th' elf." His blue eyes watched her amber ones with care. All he wanted to do right now was smack Kurt and take Tracy somewhere private so that he could do more than talk with her.

_"I'm no fool Logan, you stuck around. Why?" _Her claws dug deeper into his neck as she readjusted her grip. Taking the opportunity of her fixing her grip he grabbed her hands and pulled them off. Pulling her up against his body, he growled possessively.

"'Cause yer my woman, an' I'm tryin' ta.." Logan trailed off momentarily as he glared at Kurt, "ward off th'competition." He chuckled as he watched the blue, fuzzy man frown. A sharp slap across his face made him stop however.

"_Kurt is my friend Logan, and if you can't accept that then you're just NOT gonna be a happy man." _Her voice gave one impression and one impression alone: she meant business!

"Need ta talk ta ya Stripes," She growled at Logan's pet name for her, "alone." Kurt looked like he was about to protest but he was shushed by Tracy with a sharp look.

_"It's okay Kurt, I've got this handled." _Her telepathic voice was kind but firm, _"Just go back to the house and have some fun for a change okay? We'll talk later." _Pulling herself out of Logan's arms she hugged her blue, fuzzy friend quickly before pushing him in the direction of the house. With one last look towards his friend, Kurt did the 'bamf' thing and left a small cloud of smoke and the stench of brimstone in the air.

"'Bout time I gotcha 'lone." Logan growled before pulling Tracy back into his arms. Before she could protest to his treatment his lips had met hers and had put her into a passionate kiss. It was almost violent it was so urgent. She could only fight back for mere moments before her inner animal demanded that she give in to her mate. She responded almost brutally. Logan reeled back in surprise only momentarily before pulling his lover back into his arms; smirk planted on his face.

Any doubts Tracy had before this moment were tossed out the window. Animal taking charge, she pushed the Canadian onto the ground and leapt on top of him. She could see the questions in his eyes about their union, but she didn't give him the chance to voice them when she took charge. She had made her decision. For now.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Vienna stared out the window as Kurt poured out all his sorrow's about Tracy and what had happened earlier. Glancing at the clock, she listened briefly before hushing him. One of her snow colored hands grabbed one of his blue ones, while her white eyes peered into his own pair. He silenced immediately.

"Kurt, I care about you, I really do, but you're just being pathetic." He looked shocked at her words but stayed quiet. "I can see in your eyes your affection for Tracy, but unless you want her to stay with Logan, you had better get your butt moving!" He stayed silent for a moment longer before speaking.

"How can I? She still has love for Logan!" Vienna brushed his comment aside before continuing.

"But she has love for you too. If you do something now then you won't regret it. But if you wait, your chances are hopeless." Kurt gaped like a fish out of water but didn't saying anything except for unintelligble murmurings of german. "Make your move Kurt. Tell her how you feel. As soon as possible."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Hello hello hello! This chap is unbeta'd... but my lovely beta will get around to this far chapter eventually! lol I have faith! I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter! Please review! -Sabeybaby

Translations

Nein : No

Mein Freund : My friend

Mein gestreiftes liebes : My striped dear

Liebe : Love


	27. Just A Little Cooking

This was the second time Tracy had woken up in Logan's arms. The first time it had been akward, uncomfortable. Now, what she was feeling was completely different. _Safe? _The feeling was foreign, it wasn't often that she had ever felt like this. The only other time she had felt so safe in someone's arms was when Victor had helped her overcome her fear of her animal. A quickly drawn in breath made her realize that she wasn't the only one awake. His chest rumbled under her as he spoke.

"No regrets?" Tracy thought about his question, her amber eyes closed. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation, she had never felt like this before. _Except for when you're with Kurt. _The accusing voice inside her head made her heart flood with guilt. The tiger woman loved Kurt, of this she was sure. She just had no idea where Logan fit in.

_"I'm not sure just yet," _She could feel his hurt at her answer, but she knew it was for the best that she think about it more. "_give me more time."_ Thick arms wrapped around her naked waist and pulled her closer.

"I have to leave soon, when will I be receiving this answer?" The thought of Logan leaving her made Tracy's heart hurt. Then another thought struck. _Kurt's leaving soon too! _She could possibly handle one loss, but losing both of them? She wasn't sure she could survive that.

_"I don't know Logan, these feelings are unusual." _His only response was to pull her closer to his body. _"Logan?" _Her telepathic voice was soft and questioning.

"Yeah?" The calm rumble of his voice made Tracy want to snuggle in his arms.

_"If I could never find the answer to your question, how long would you wait?" _Silence permeated the air. He took several long, deep breaths.

"As long as you need."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurt sullenly packed his clothing. Logan was taking him and the other students that wanted to leave back to the mansion in New York. The blue man sat abrubtly on his bed and put his head in his hands. Things had become so twisted; he was tired of the lover's triangle they were struggling through. He wanted Tracy for his own, he didn't want to share with Logan. Looking around his room, Kurt knew he was going to miss the life he had made here.

"Things will never be the same again." He mumbled to himself, closing his all white eyes.

"_No, they won't." _Tracy's voice coming from the balcony made Kurt jump to his feet. Her appearance was disheveled, her fur rubbed in weird patterns. He could smell the sex on her and it made him queasy knowing who it was she had been with. Kurt looked up and down at her body, feeling almost disgusted at the fact she wasn't celibate.

"You..." He stopped himself from finishing the sentence for fear of how she would react.

_"Smell like sex, I know." _She finished his sentence before he could change the subject. _"That's what happens when you sleep with someone and then don't shower." _Kurt reeled back, surprise choking him.

"Too much information mein freund." At his statement Tracy stepped closer. Her amber eyes locked with his white ones intensely.

"_Is that all I am to you Kurt?" _Her question caught him more off guard then how blunt she had been before. _"Is that all I'll ever be?" _Kurt was pained by her words. Tracy knew he cared, why did she have to say these things?

"You know I care liebe." His words seemed shallow when her eyes watered and she started to back away.

_"But is that all we're ever going to be? Just friends who care a little more than normal?" _She was almost unintelligble with the way she was acting. Kurt struggled to find something to say but all that came out was german.

"Tracy, interessiere mich ich mehr, als Sie sich vorstellen können! Ich liebe Dich!" His words hung in the air. Tracy came up to him and put her hands on his cheeks, claws resting gently against his jaw.

"_I didn't understand a word you said just now." _She chuckled before continuing. "_I don't speak german, tell me what you said." _Kurt swallowed thickly then spoke.

"I care more than you can imagine Tracy," He paused momentarily, his breaths shallow. "I love you."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Victoria knew every word that had passed between Tracy and Kurt. She had a vision about it long ago. She had attempted to warn Logan after, but it seems that it wasn't enough. There was enough animosity developing in the house between Logan and Victor, but it would not help to have anger between Kurt and Logan. Heading towards the kitchen to grab herself a snack, she passed by Kurt's room. Peaking in telepathically, she saw the two on Kurt's bed. They were just laying there, holding eachother. Tracy was fresh out of the shower, her hair, still wet, was above them on the pillow.

The cuddled couple made her frown. As cute as they were together, it would not do to have so much anger between others. Pulling her mind away from the room, Tory continued to wander towards the kitchen. Finally reaching her destination, she entered to find her mother at the stove cooking what appeared to be chocolate sauce in one pan, either strawberry or raspberry sauce in another, and then finally a vanilla cream in a bowl.

"Oh hello Tory!" Her mother greeted her warmly, still stirring a spoon in the sauces. "Care to help?"

"Sure!" She said, washing her hands in the sink before joining her mother. "What are the sauces for?" Her mother smiled at the question.

"I'm baking some cakes, they're gonna cover them." Dezra took the chocolate off the heat and poured it into a bowl before rinsing out the pot.

"Yummy! What's the occasion?" Her naturally intense curiousity shined in this moment, making her mother smile even broader.

"It's a going away party for the students who wish to go back to the institute." The mention of those students made Victoria think of Kurt. _Is Kurt leaving too? _The faint trace of her mother in her mind made the blonde slightly irate.

"Mother, why are you peaking into my mind?" The older woman laughed lightly, gold eyes glittering mischeviously.

"Your curiousity is projecting dear, I couldn't resist the urge to see what had your mind so wrapped up in thought." Tory scowled, pouty lips turning down in displeasure.

"Still, no need to intrude, you could've just asked me instead." Their eyes locked, one gaze blue the other gold.

"I know," Her mother paused, seeming to almost regret looking into her youngest daughter's mind. "but sometimes I just can't imagine speaking instead of mind reading." The two women embraced momentarily before they both went back to cooking. They were silent for a few minutes as they finished up the cakes. As Victoria walked towards the door, her aim to leave the room, she turned towards her mother and spoke.

"Oh and Mom?" Dezra turned to Tory with questions in her eyes. "You're gonna have another girl."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Hello all! I don't know what possessed me, but I just had to write some more. I hope y'all enjoyed reading this chap, please review! -Sabeybaby

Translations

Mein Freund : My friend

Liebe : Love

Tracy, interessiere mich ich mehr, als Sie sich vorstellen können! Ich liebe Dich: Tracy, I care more than you can imagine! I love you!


	28. I'll Remember That

Dezra couldn't believe her eyes. Those little blue lines kept staring up at her, almost mocking the shock on her face. Sighing, the red head cleaned herself up and put the pregnancy test in the waste basket. She straightened out her outfit and stepped into her bedroom. Victor was laying on their large bed with his hands behind his head, the peaceful expression on his face was too much for her to bear. _What are we going to do with 12 kids? _The question just made her shake her head and climb onto the bed with her husband. Strong, thick arms gripped her waist and pulled her onto his lap, her legs straddling his. Crystal clear, blue eyes peered into her golden depths before soft lips met her own. He pulled her tight, but when she didn't respond as ardently as he, the tall man pulled back and gazed at her curiously.

"What's wrong babe?" Slightly upset that she had been found out, Dezra slumped into her husband's arms.

"If I got pregnant again, what would you do?" She glanced up at her husband, his bright blue eyes glittered with something unknown. _Perhaps mischeviousness? _Victor grinned broadly, sharp teeth gleaming. "Victor?"

When he didn't answer, Dezra watched Victor close his eyes and take deep breaths. He gently switched their positions, laying her on the bed and him laying on top of her; not all his weight on her. He slid down her body, his lips softly brushing against her skin. Reaching her stomach, he took several more deep breaths: locking her scent in his mind. His clawed hands gripped her shirt and slid it up until it rested right below her breasts. His lips kissed her stomach carefully and he breathed deep one last time before looking up at her.

"I've known you were pregnant fer quite some time now Dez, you smell so good." His voice deepened amazingly, dropping decibals until it sounded like a growl. His red headed wife's eyelids drooped, giving him a smoldering look.

"So you don't mind me being pregnant?" Her question was pointless, she knew he wanted their baby. Victor pulled her tight against him, his lips meeting her's in a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, he rested his forehead against her's; breathing heavy.

"Babe, I put that baby 'n 'ere an' I'm gonna raise her too." They grinned at eachother one last time before their lips met and they continued their passionate loving.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tracy watched quietly as Kurt packed his clothes. With every article of clothing that was placed in his duffle bag her heart twinged. He didn't look at her, his white eyes focused on what he was doing. A knock at the door stopped all movement. Sniffing quickly she realized who was at the door just as Kurt opened it up. Logan stood there. His eyes flashing. Strong body tense.

"Somesing you need Logan?" Kurt's voice was cold and cut. He glared at the Canadian with uncaring harshness. Logan ignored the blue man and looked at Tracy.

"Need ta talk ta ya Stripes." His blue eyes were filled with lust, his need for her was so apparent that Tracy couldn't help but follow his beckoning. She stepped forward, heading towards the door when Kurt stepped in front of her; stopping her movement.

"She is not at your beck and call Herr Logan." The tension in the room had been slack for this moment, now it rushed to the forefront. Tracy straightened visibly and watched in fascinated silence as the two men faced off.

"Stay outta this Elf." His voice was a rumble of anger and passion combined. The youthful tiger woman stepped between the two men. Her golden eyes inspecting each one carefully.

_"No argueing." _She warned them, flipping a long strand of black hair over her shoulder. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled and she gave a half grin. _"How about we eat now and talk later?" _She said even as she grabbed both men by the fronts of their shirts and took them downstairs. The kitchen was huge, and would be empty if the quadruplet group wasn't in there. Eric, Taris, Lance and Jade sat at the table with cokes in their hands and chocolate bars in front of them. The group grinned and pulled out chairs, more than willing to share their space.

"Hey guys!" Jade greeted.

"Want some..." Eric started.

"Chocolate..." Lance interrupted.

"And coke?" Taris finished. Tracy simply chuckled in her own way and smirked.

"I'd love some chocolate." The tiger woman said as she sat down next to two empty chairs, which were quickly occupied by Logan on her right and Kurt on her left. The two men sent each other withering glares before snatching up two different chocolate bars for their lover. Tracy just chuckled at her lovers and took one they weren't offering.

_"What'cha guys doing other than feasting your faces on the joys of life?" _The tiger woman asked, her question pointed towards the quadruplets.

"Oh, not much!" Jade answered, smacking Eric upside the head for trying to shove the whole bar of chocolate in his mouth. The man nearly choked on before Taris slapped him hard on the back.

"How about you?" Lance asked Tracy in return, his kind gold eyes glittering in the light. Tracy shrugged. Her eyes showing indifference.

"_The usual, getting hormonal urges, guys fighting over me." _She smirked and watched in amusement as the quadruplets choked on their chocolate at the same time. She was further amused as they patted eachother on their backs. Feeling a hand slide onto her thigh from her right, she glanced down to find Logan wrapping one large hand around her leg. What was more shocking was when Kurt did the same. She growled and bared her claws, audibly clicking them on the table. The two hands were withdrawn.

"Do I need to sick my brothers on them?" Jade's suggestion caused Tracy to laugh and Kurt to look quite uncomfortable while Logan looked cautiously indifferent.

"_No, no, I don't think that's necessary, but thank you for offering," _She paused and gave her lovers cruel glances, _"I'll remember that you said that." _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Sorry it's taken so long everybody, you have no idea how hard it's been for me to write lately. I've been gone all summer, and been extremely busy before so you're just gonna have to forgive and forget. I'm gonna do my best to continue updating more often but I can make no promises. Please, remember to review! I always feel more up to writing when I get lovely reviews. lol -Sabeybaby


	29. Heartbroken?

Tracy embrace Kurt one last time before he walked onto the jet back to the Xavier mansion with slow steps. Her long black hair whipped around her striped body as her amber eyes glistened with light tears. Logan wrapped an arm around her in an attempt to calm her down but she just pushed his arm away and walked towards the vast woods surrounding Sabretooth's estate. She went to the tree she and Sabretooth had shared a conversation in and climbed up.

Whispers from below made her eyes mist again but she brushed the tears back angrily and snarled when Logan tried to climb up after her. He gave her a confused glance and he looked slightly hurt, but he backed down to give her some space. She stayed there all day and well into the night before there was a rustling from below again. Seeing Sabretooth climb up next to her, she refrained from slicing him open and went back to staring blankly at the night sky.

"Yer th' first one in m' family who can't fly." Victor commented idly as he turned his blue eyed gaze towards her. One large hand swept some of his fleeing blonde hair back from his face. Tracy shrugged.

_"Just special I guess." _The sarcasm in her voice was pointless, laughing didn't feel very important at the time.

"Course." There was a long moment of silence between the two. All that was heard was the soft brush of the wind through the leaves and the occasional rustling of a night animal. It was relatively calm before Tracy started crying. Her sobs were quiet; silent tears of pain. Without a word, Victor pulled her into his arms and cradled her as she continued to cry. He kindly stroked her back to calm her and waited for the tears to pass so she could talk.

_"I love him." _She finally whispered telepathically. The confession gained a nod from her companion. It was obvious from the way she had looked at her friend. _"I can't have him." _This statement was also understood. He knew exactly what she referred too.

"Logan's been alone fer a long time," Victor whispered, voice rumbling pleasantly against her, "Kurt's still young, he'll fin' somebody 'ventually." Even though Tracy knew what he said was true, it still couldn't stop her from crying harder. The thought of any other woman holding him, staying with him, loving him, it all hurt her so deeply.

_"Why does it have to hurt so much Sabe?" _The question was rhetorical, the nickname ignored. "_I love him, I never told him, but I love him." _Her sobs began to slow as her breathing returned to normal.

"In time th' pain'll fade, jus' gotta hang in there." And just like that, she fell asleep in Victor's comforting embrace, knowing that he would watch over her.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Logan didn't wait for Victor to knock on his door before he opened it. He'd been watching the two from his window as they spoke to eachother. He easily took the sleeping woman from his grasp and nodded his good night before carefully escorting her to his bed. He laid her down gently and sat beside her sleeping form.

Xavier had wanted him to go back to the Institute with the rest of the X-Men but he had refrained from doing so until he had things straightened up with Tracy. He gave a small smile when her body automatically curled into his. They were perfectly matched. Standing up, he swiftly undressed and climbed into bed with his mate. He pulled her into his arms completely and nearly purred with satisfaction at how easily she fit against his body.

In a few moments, he had fallen asleep with her, happiness etched on his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tracy woke to soft kisses against her neck and she purred in pure pleasure when she realized it was her mate. She automatically responded by running her clawed hands through his thick brown hair. They going to continue, but a knock on the door made them stop. The tiger woman climbed out of Logan's bed and went to answer the door. Vienna stood there with a smug expression before she quickly wiped it away with a blank look.

"Knew I'd find ya here," She paused to smirk before continuing, "meeting in the Office in 5 minutes." With that said, the all-white woman walked down the hall to inform more people.

Tracy turned to Logan where he was dressing and walked up behind him. She wrapped her thin, muscled arms around his waist and buttoned his jeans for him before speaking.

_"I would love to just stay here all day and have some fun," _She paused, a smirk sliding on her face, "_But I've a meeting to attend and pressing matters call." _She kissed his cheek and smacked his rear before heading towards the door. _"See you later lover." _Then she was gone, leaving Logan with a different sort of pressing matter to attend to on his own.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) I can't even think of an excuse other than... whoops, I forgot. Forgive me. Continue to read and review. All comments are appreciated and I'll even use y'alls flames to cook some s'mores! lol Some more action filled, drama filled, over all filled chapters are coming up, I promise! -Sabeybaby


	30. Not Anymore

Vienna sniggered silently to herself as she made her way towards Sabretooth's office. Her mind kept on replaying the scene that greeted her when she went to inform Tracy and Logan about the meeting. They obviously had been goofing around and the sexual tension in the air was thick enough to slice with a butter knife. She was so elated to annoy them that she was tempted to skip down the halls. However, that was not something that she was bound to do, so she kept to her steady walking pace until she finally reached her destination.

Opening the door and walking in, the pure white woman took a seat next to Blaise, and calmly waited for Tracy to show up. While she waited however, she turned to the Canadian next to her and struck up a conversation.

"How're you doing?" The sandy haired, blue eyed man turned to her and gave her a look that suggested, 'are you looking at me?'

"I'm doin' alrigh', coul' be betta. Que diriez-vous de de vous?" His french was flawless despite the fact that he had spent the majority of his days around Americans.

"I'm fine, I'm sure we look the spitting image of yin and yang right now." She was right. With him and his appearance of a devil, and her's being almost angelic with the pure white, they were the perfect example of yin and yang. Silence reigned for a long moment before Tracy walked in with Sabretooth following close behind. The tiger woman took a seat next to Axle and laid her head on his shoulder. They had made up a few days ago, Axle still had the scars.

**Flashback**

**Axle slowly walked through puddles of water, the rain pouring heavily on him, pushing his black hair and wings flat against his body. He approached Tracy quietly, she was leaning against her favorite tree. The tiger woman's long hair and fur was plastered and muddy from the rain. She growled warningly, they had been on tense terms since their fight.**

**"_What do you want Axle?" _Her tone was threatening and her amber eyes sharp.**

**"I..." He paused, how could he approach this and not get slaughtered? "I want to ask your forgiveness." The silence was a threat to his sanity.**

**_"Why should I forgive you?" _He was thankful she hadn't murdered him yet.**

**"Because I've come to my senses, I miss your company and Sabretooth has been threatening to cut my throat if I don't fix things." Tracy gave a mix between a laugh and a growl.**

**_"Very well." _She came up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. They embraced for a moment before she dug her claws into his back and pulled. The deep scratchs made him howl. "_But hurt me again and you'll find that Sabretooth's not the only one who can make a promise and live up to it." _**

**End Flashback**

Even though Vienna hadn't been there, Tracy had recounted the event later on when they got weird looks for hugging. To this day, Axle still flinched from habit. Sabretooth started the meeting.

"Xavier has informed me that his lil soldier boy, Scott, has gone nuts." This information was new to almost everyone. "He'd already been showin' signs o' insanity after the death of his wife," He paused to look at Tracy with a raised eyebrow, the incident was still present in their minds. "But Cue Ball says he's really gone off th' deep end now."

_"What does this mean to us?" _Trust Tracy to be blunt. Victor frowned.

"He's gone missing, Xavier has a strong suspicion that he might be seeking revenge." Dezra spoke this time. Tracy visibly stiffened.

"Any clue to where he's at?" Vienna spoke, her white lips curving with every word.

"He was last seen in New York, but they can't locate him anymore because he's placed up mental blocks." Dezra continued to speak and turned to the group from their map system.

"So wha' we gon' do?" Asked Blaise, his charming accent making Tracy smile.

"Nothin' yet, we don't know what course o' action he's gonna take." Sabretooth grimaced, "'Til then, we're gonna split up th' group even more."

"Due to increasing strengths and powers, we have changed the group from couples to small groups." Dezra smiled and picked up her list. "When I say your name I want you to stand up and go through that door," She pointed to a door, "and you'll follow Eric." The group sat in silence.

"Vienna," She stood up and went through the door, "Blaise," He followed, "and Alexandra." The last name was a surprise, she was very young. Never the less, the girl rose and went through the door. "The next group will follow Jamie." Tracy wasn't familiar with Jamie, but she figured he was probably another one of their children.

"Axle," He stood up and went through the door, "Travis," A tall red haired boy with Victor's build stood up and entered through the door, "and Tracy." The tiger woman stood up and walked through the door. She entered a dark room, the dim lighting was just enough to let her know where she was going. Axle wasn't visible, but she knew he was in there somewhere. A man stepped out of the darkness, his brilliant, gold eyes shown like lightbulbs in the darkness. His hair was so deep a red it was nearly brown and his build was slim. But what really caught her attention about him, was the green vines that seemed to be imprinted on his skin.

"Hello," He spoke, his voice deep and pleasant. "I'm Jamie, Victor and Dezra's eldest child." Tracy walked towards him in wonder, he was the most eye pleasing person she'd ever met. Suddenly there was another man at his side, younger and shorter.

"Hey, I'm Travis." He stuck out a hand and she hesitantly shook it. When she grabbed his hand she noticed tattoos in the shape of fire, it spread from his wrist all the way up towards his elbow, there it stopped and his arm was completely normal until his shoulder, after that she couldn't see because it was covered by his shirt.

"_I'm Tracy." _Jamie spoke again.

"After this training, you won't be anymore."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Hello... yes... whatever... I don't know what happened to my beta... but I'm considering looking for a new one. -Sabeybaby


	31. Captured

The next two months of Tracy's life were the hardest ones she'd ever had to endure. Those two months were stressful on not only her body, but her mind and heart. Absolute seclusion was desired by Jamie, so they moved. She didn't know where, but she never saw or heard from her friends for the entire time she was gone. However, with the loss of her dramatic family, she gained a beloved team. Axle, Travis, Jamie and her had become so close that most times, words weren't necessary. Even though her heart hurt for the loss of her mate and her family, she was able to move on and accept circumstances as they were.

Currently, they were in the process of sneaking through another complex strictly for the training of mutant children. The horrors that the foursome had seen left them with hardened hearts and harsh reactions. Soldiers were killed on contact unless they were needed for information. They paused for a moment though, when a boy, who looked around fourteen, stepped out of a door. His eyes were red with bloodlust, an insane smile on his face. Without further ado, he charged forward and attempted to grab Travis.

Tracy immediately stepped in front of her team mate and took the brunt of the attack. She wasn't expecting however, to fall to the grown from paralysis. Her legs lost all feeling while she simultaneously dropped. Her head in the ground with a loud thump. Her eyes were still open and she watched as her friends dropped like flies with every touch they were given by their attacker. One though kept going through Tracy's mind however, _What happens now?_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alexandra Lionel watched in amazment as Vienna iced a lock that Alexandra herself could break through with a blade. They fit so well as a team that it still shocked her that they had never been close before. Blaise walked behind the two girls slowly; they often considered him the back up, hence the reason why he was following instead of leading.

In the two months that Alexandra and the other two were seperated from their family and friends, she had done some major growing up. People used to talk about her innocence often, it was the one attribute she'd had as a young child. Now it was her best used weapon. Who could suspect the little, dark haired angel when she batted her long lashes over deep blue eyes? Surely not her victims.

Alexandra watched as their team leader, Jace, slipped confidantly through the shadows. Their former leader, Eric, had been relieved of his status by his father, Sabretooth, when he had been caught with his numerous girlfriends while they were supposed to be training. Jace was a big improvement from the former. Jace was Eric's blind older brother. He'd lost his eyesight at a young age due to a virus he'd contracted. They called him the Shadow Walker because he somehow instinctively stayed in them at all times. He also was able to blend with them entirely, his body disappearing within them.

Suddenly, multiple, loud noises caused them to pause. Alexandra felt the telepathic shock with stunning acuteness. Jace gasped from pain, for some reason his mind was intimately connected with his family members and he probably felt it much worse than her.

"What was that?" Blaise asked in a whisper, his dark eyes watching everything all at once. Alexandra frowned.

"Tracy, Jamie, Travis, Axle, oh God!" Jace choked out every bit of his mutterings before grasping at his head. His hands grabbed at his red hair, attempted and failing at relieving his pain.

"Where?" Vienna asked, immediately rushing to Jace's side. The once cowering man stood up straight, his unseeing eyes snapped up as a crazy looking boy stepped into their hallway. Jace was able to predict his movements and ducked into the shadows as the boy dashed towards the group. His hands grabbed thin air where Jace formerly was.

The tall man stepped out from the shadows, behind their attacker. One booted foot flew up and slammed into the boys head, making him drop to the floor on contact. Vienna snapped to action by freezing the boys arms and legs to the floor. He was stronger than he appeared however and started to crack the ice. Alexandra knew what to do and stepped forward. The tips of her blades slipped through the fragile skin of the palms of her hands before shooting out and into the boys hands. He moaned, but did not make anymore noise.

The group made eye contact and came to a stunning realization. Tracy was no longer the only project.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dezra let out a pleased moan as her husband pulled her closer. Her body was so sensitive to his touch, her responses only encourging him more. Victor smirked in satisfaction as he laid back against his pillow, Dezra was a pile of mush in his arms. Their naked bodies were covered in sweat and they were breathing heavily, evidence of their ardent love making. His blue eyes widened in alarm as his wife stiffened however. One moment she was against his body, the next she was against the wall, hands on her head, groans of pain emitting from her luscious lips.

"Dezra?" Victor was worried for his wife, he went towards her but stopped when a figure stepped into the room from the window. The blonde man grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around his wife before stepping into his pants. He realized in that moment that Dark Star could be a daunting person at night.

"Victor," JJ nodded towards him in recognition before placing a hand on Dezra's head. The woman immediately stopped her painful groans and put her hands at her sides. Her gold eyes snapped up to JJ's green ones.

"My children." The two words were nearly growls. She pulled away from the two men and dropped her sheet on the way to her closet. She kept a running conversation as she dressed. "What is happening Johnathon?"

"They've been captured, I only felt it minimally, but Jade was hit pretty hard." He responded, his deep voice rumbling through his chest. Victor was baffled.

"The kids were captured? Feel what?" Dezra stepped out of the closet and turned to him.

"The kids we sent on a mission Victor, our children. Jamie sent out a telepathic wave, you're lucky you didn't feel it." She stepped back in and then stepped back out, fully dressed for battle. "I suggest you get dressed Victor, we have family to save."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Yeah, I jumped a bit in the begining but I didn't wanna go over that whole entire two month period... it would've been exhausting. My new motto however is:

**NO REVIEWS NO UPDATES.**

You want more? I expect more than 1 review. It disturbs me greatly that my work has been so neglected. Yes, I do tend to take forever to update sometimes, but I'm a busy person and I do have a life outside of the internet. Forgive me for being brusque but I'm very upset at the lack of responses I'm getting, or not getting as it is. Please, read and review. Even if you only have a few words to leave, they are much appreciated.

Flames will be used while camping.

-Sabeybaby


	32. Promise Of Pain

Tracy woke in a white room. Except for the red stains everywhere. Looking around she could see that she and many others were strapped to the walls. She was reminded of one of their past missions where she had been forced to put other children out of their misery. She wondered if it was her fate as well. A glance to her right let her know that her team mates were alive, if not well. A look to her right let her know that so was everyone else.

Jamie was directly to her right. He looked half awake, seeing through half closed eyes. Travis and Axle were to his right and they both looked like they were still out of it. Another long look to the left made her heart hurt with familiarity. Children were strapped along side her. Young, innocent children. She almost cried. A sound nearing the room made her close her eyes and fake sleep. She opened her mind so she could see telepathically and watched in silence as a doctor entered the room.

He immediately went towards her. He grabbed her chin and moved her head side to side before moving on to Jamie. The same process was done with every other person in the room. When he was finally done he pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. She was startled into wakeness with an electric shock. Several screams reverberated in the room, but Tracy noticed with some satisfaction that they were not from her team. Children started to moan, struggling against their restraints. The tiger woman sighed.

The doctor went up to her with a syringe in hand. He inject it into her inner arm at the joint and soon she was feeling the effects. Tracy couldn't focus on anything, her brain felt like mush. The man unlocked her braces and she stumbled into his arms. He struggled to hold up her weight. He dragged her over to a table and hoisted her up onto it. Tracy tried to fight back but she couldn't bring herself to do anything more than drool. For one moment she could see, hear, and feel everything with astonishing clarity, and then the moment was gone and everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jamie watched the proceedings before him with a feeling akin to horror. Part of him wanted to gag, the other watched in fascination. He never knew a person could stand so much torture without either giving in to insanity or death. Tracy's body was tortured in ways he couldn't describe. Horrendous crimes to the body that he was sure were going to hurt her later on when she was actually awake.

Even thought she wasn't conscious, her body reacted to the tortures acutely. Muscles spasming, skin tearing, and the most horrid noises ever issuing from her mouth. The red haired man couldn't look away. Every time he did he was issued another shock. The smell of burnt flesh from those who did try to turn away made him choke. He wondered how long he would have to watch this.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dezra kept on cringing in her seat, causing Victor to wonder just what was happening to their children. She had opened up her telepathy to their children a while ago, and every once in a while she could feel their acute pain. For her to be continuously twinging meant that their children were not very comfortable.

Dark Star was piloting their jet. His emerald eyes watching everything in a dazed sort of manner. Victor knew he was attempting to reach out and touch the mind of one of their children, but from the way he kept focusing again let the tall blonde know that it wasn't working. Jade was at JJ's side, her left hand rubbing his arm in a soothing manner. Occasionally he'd grab her hand to help him focus but eventually he'd let go as he lost his connection.

For Victor, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. He was not as intimately connected with their children as Dezra was so he couldn't feel their pain. But he was worried for them. He wanted to be there for them. He wanted to fight away any person who thought they could take what was his and get away with it.

The bloodlust that had been sated before hand was now rising in Victor. Blood would be shed for his children. There would be hell to pay.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Sorry I take so long. That's just me for you. Yes, these most recent chaps are definately unbeta'd... waiting for SOMEBODY to get off their lazy bum and do something for me... gah. Sorry I'm frustrated. Until later... please review.

-Sabeybaby


	33. Little Sister

When Tracy finally did wake up, she was definately wishing that she hadn't. She was in the same room as before, but she was still attached to the table she'd been moved to. The scent of burnt flesh made her gag as she glanced around the room. Seeing Jamie hanging from his braces on the wall made her feel an acute pang of fear. Jamie woke with a start and his eyes met hers. His telepathic call met her abrubtly.

_"They're here!"_ With his message sent, he passed out. Tracy pondered his message for a long moment before she heard the rather comforting sound of bombs blasting. The explosion echoed throughout the complex, so by the time it reached the room she was in it was faint. A nasty grin spread across her face as she recalled just exactly who used that certain type of bomb. The scientist who had been messing with her earlier came rushing in. His white coat flapped behind him.

"You bring more trouble than you're worth!" He cried in anger as he snatched up a large knife from the table next to her. He was moments from plunging it into her skin when Vienna dashed into the room and knocked him over. Her white hair was unbound and flipped around behind her in her haste. She attempted to wrestle the knife from the scientists hands but only ended up cutting her hands open. Another frustrated moment of wrestling before Alexandra was in the room and assisted Vienna by kicking the scientist in the head. Vienna grabbed a cloth from a pack on Alexandra's back and ripped it in half. Once torn she wrapped and tied it around her hands with the younger girl's assistance.

Vienna hurried to Tracy's side. Her face was expressionless as she undid the straps that held her down. Alexandra, in the meantime, went over to Jamie and freed him. Tracy gratefully stood up from the table and stretched her limbs, feeling her stressed muscles made her wonder what had happened while she was unconscious. Glancing over to the wall, she saw Jamie struggling to stay awake so she went over and threw him over her shoulder. Blaise darted into the room, his red eyes glinting with excitement of the chase.

"Mon dieu!" He exclaimed, eyes wide. He swiftly went to Tracy's side and checked her wounds. The look on his face was enough to tell her she was in pretty bad shape. "Tigre, you, mon cher, are in a bad condition!" She simply looked at him before handing him Jamie. She quickly unstrapped Axle and Travis from their bindings as well and she exited the room as a group. They were well on their way out of the complex when they were met with the hardest struggle yet. A scientist stood there, a remote control in his hand. Behind him stood three children around the ages of thirteen.

"_Get out of here guys." _Blaise, Vienna, and Alexandra quickly vacated, attempting to take Jamie with them until he woke up and refused to leave. Axle and Travis stayed as well. _"Guys!" _She telepathically yelled at them but they stayed anyways.

"We're a team Tigre, and we do not leave one another behind." Jamie stated, his brilliant eyes lighting up. A button was pushed on the scientist's remote and suddenly the three children behind him were headed their way, eyes dull and bodies ready for the attack.

"_This is it guys," _Tracy said, her voice thick with emotion. _"We've fought well together, done some amazing things," _Her throat was tight, and her mind was stalling. She couldn't tell them the words she fought to say.

"We know," Travis said, his fire arms sparking up in preparation.

"We always have," Axle continued, his claws ready to draw blood.

"And we love you too Little Sister." Jamie finished as they met their enemy in the battle of their fate.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dezra cried out in her seat as the jet set down on the earth again. Victor was immediately with her, holding her, wishing he could do something to hold back the pain. They had finally figured out where their children were and how to get to them. The bloodlust in Victor's veins at this point in time was pulsing so fiercely with anger that his eyes were nearly all black.

"This way!" JJ commanded as he stepped out of the jet, with the others following behind him swiftly. Sabretooth quickly stepped up the plate as commander now, his mind, body, and spirit ready for the battle that was to come. He overlapped JJ and the others, his mind one a one track course. His sole mission in life was simply for his children. His heart yearned to have them back, and more than that, his inner beast craved the return of his offspring.

One thought went through his mind as they stormed into the complex: **KILL.**

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) Short, late, not all that fabulous.. yeah. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up, I've been so busy lately and I've had to put up with a load of crap and I'm just so so SO sorry y'all. I'm going through some hard times right now and I'm just struggling to keep things together.

**BIG NEWS!!!!! I am now looking for a new beta reader! If you're available and I approve, you could be the next person to help me out with my fic! If you're interested, PLEASE contact me by any means necessary!**

Thank y'all very much! -Sabeybaby


	34. To Hell With The Consequences

Sabretooth stormed into the complex in a complete rage. His eyes were on fire with his need to kill. Bodies flew as he met his enemies fist for fist. It wasn't long before they were in the middle of the complex, just in time to see Tracy get kicked in the head and thrown into a wall. Her friends had stayed there beside her, but the situation wasn't looking good. More children bred by the scientists were storming in, a blank look in all of their eyes.

Beside him, Victor felt Dezra light up, flames licking her body as she stepped towards the battle. They entered the fray and before they knew it, the fight was over. Blood was everywhere. Carefully, Victor inspected the wounded. The Majority of the wounds were light, but Tracy was in really bad shape. Tossing her over his shoulder, the group gathered together and left the building in time to see the X-Men land their jet near by.

With no warning, Dezra opened her arms and released the flames from her body towards the building. It lit up with the most bright of fires and the crowd was blinded for a moment. Storm stepped off of the jet and it began to rain. The fire slowly died until all that was left was a couple charred bricks in the ground. Someone waved their arms and then the ground around the building grew lush once again and the trees covered the remains of the horrible place.

"Let's go home." Nobody knew who whispered the words, but it was a consentual feeling among the group. They gathered onto the two jets, and in silence they flew home.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tracy awoke to bright lights and welcoming faces. She mumbled something not understandable under her breath. Kurt grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Velcome back Tracy." He whispered, his eyes glistened with long held tears. Logan gave her a look that spoke volumes and left the room. Dezra smiled and continued to check the tiger's wounds.

"Alright, you seem to be in well enough shape, you are free to go." Tracy immediately rose from the bed and ripped off her medical gown, ignoring her nudity. Dezra handed her some clothing and she quickly dressed. She grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him out of the room with her. They practically flew to her room where she closed and locked the door. She threw him onto her bed and leaped onto him. She kissed him passionately and only stopped when she couldn't breathe.

"Vhat vas that for?" Kurt asked, his lips swollen from their kiss. Tracy smiled.

"All that time being injured made me think how much I missed you and how there were so many things I wanted to do and say that I never got the chance to do." She kissed him again even as someone knocked on her door. She pulled away slowly and answered the door. Logan stood there.

"Something you want?" She asked.

"You." He opened the door fully and told Kurt to leave. Tracy stepped in his way.

"He stays, YOU will leave." The look she received was shocked to say the least.

"What the hell has gotten into you girl?" Logan asked, his blue eyes narrowing.

"I've come at your beck and call for too long. I'm getting what I want now, to hell with the consequences!" She gave him a feral look and shoved him out of her room and closed the door behind him. Kurt laid on her bed silently. She returned to the bed and kissed him softly.

"Am I vhat you vant now?" He asked quietly. Tracy held him closely.

"Only if you want me too." He answered with the sweetest of kisses and proceeded to show her just how much he wanted her too.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

JJ grinned in satisfaction as his computer acknowledged his request. Behind him, Jade smiled broadly.

"You're bad." She said quietly.

"You know it." They turned and left the room softly.

Seconds later, the computer beeped in compliance as it sent out the information about all of the programs which had thus far endangered Tracy's life to the media. That afternoon, more than one television program would be live with the evil schemes. Because, how could a whole country deny the deaths of more than two hundred children, and the unwilling mutations of nearly three hundred more?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The End.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) It's been a long journey y'all, but we made it! Thanks for reading and I'll write for y'all another day!

-Sabeybaby


End file.
